Iron System
by Drebin815
Summary: Un joven de ojos ámbar se revela como el segundo hombre capaz de manipular un IS y se une a la a academia no dispuesto a aprender exactamente. Dispuesto a demostrale al mundo que los IS no son el arma más potente y a saldar cuentas con su creadora Tabane Shinono, poniendo en el proceso en más de un aprieto sentimental a Ichika y su Harem
1. La academia

Bueno gente, este es mi primer fic y nacido de una pregunta que se me vino a la mente apenas empece a ver IS y es ¿Que seria más fuerte los IS o el traje Iron Man? Bueno no soy muy fan de los comics ni de Iron Man tampoco pero decidí hacerlo porque me resulto interesante imaginarme como seria una pelea entre estos 2 y un personaje como lo es Tony Stark (a la edad de 17 años) en un ambiente rodeado de mujeres sabiendo que es un playboy, por cierto para este fic le cambie su apariencia y personalidad (digamos que es menos "lanzado" con las mujeres porque sino la historia seria puro lemon xD) para tratar de ajustarlo a un mundo como lo es el del manga/anime.

Nada mas que decir que sus comentarios, consejos y opiniones tanto en redacción como ortografía son bienvenidos (o si quieren simpklemente "basurearme" tambien xD) y sientanse libres de comunicarmelos por medio de un review o MP, sin más los dejo con la historia.

I

.

S

-¡Así que esta es la academia IS! Es más grande lo que me imaginaba.

Dijo un joven de unos 17 años que se encontraba de pie frente a la imponente entrada principal de la academia junto a un señor algo mayor que se encontraba de pie a su derecha.

-Tiene que serlo señor después de todo hay cientos y cientos de alumnos de alrededor de todo el mundo que clasificaron y sus respectivas naciones de procedencia no se arriesgarían a desperdiciar ese potencial si luego le pueden sacar provecho- Le contesto el hombre a su lado.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón pero aún así me parece un poco exagerado-Dijo el chico con algo de cansancio, Venia de un largo viaje desde los Estados Unidos una vez se supo que era compatible con los IS no lo pensaron mucho antes de enviarlo a que se instruyera en su uso. Así es, ese chico que se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada era el segundo hombre que había sido capaz de poder activar un IS sin ningún tipo de problema de compatibilidad.

-Bueno vamos a descansar mejor mañana tiene un largo día por delante, mañana empieza en sus clases y el viaje fue bastante cansado a decir verdad- Dijo el hombre con una clara cara de fastidio y agotamiento.

-Ve tú- Dijo el muchacho. -Quiero quedarme un rato mas para curiosear antes de irme al hotel de todas formas ya se donde esta ubicado y no quiero perderme mañana cuando asista de paso pregunto donde queda mi salón, el horario y ese tipo cosas; también voy a buscar un lugar donde puedan construir mis instalaciones, donde sea pero que este separado de los dormitorios principales, quiero que sea lo más rápido posible después de todo aun tengo que hacerme cargo de una parte del trabajo de la compañía y quiero continuar con mi investigación lo mas pronto posible.-

-Tan precavido como de costumbre bueno me voy lo espero en el hotel.- dijo el hombre mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba -¡Espera!- Grito desde atrás- toma se que eres precavido y todo eso pero nunca fuiste muy bueno con las direcciones.- Le dijo mientras le daba su teléfono móvil. –Puedes usar el GPS o llamar en caso de que te pierdas.- Ahora si me retiro y espero este en el hotel antes de las 10 pm, siempre has sido bastante despreocupado en ese aspecto señor Stark.

-Ya ya. Esta bien pero te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así, llámame Tony por lo menos.

-Como quiera señor. Ahora si me voy y espero cumpla con su palabra.- Dijo el ya fatigado señor mientras caminaba.

El muchacho empezó a caminar mientras miraba las instalaciones a su alrededor.

-"La academia IS, los estudiantes, los IS… Creen que son la mejor arma y defensa que las naciones pueden llegar a tener. ¡Ha! No han servido para nada más que crear problemas y muertes. Pero ya veremos cuanto tiempo seguirán reinando una vez perfeccione mi proyecto solo tengo que estudiarlos un poco más a fondo ya tengo las bases y después de ahí veremos que me depara el destino. Pero no esta tan mal, después de todo es una academia de solo mujeres y podría ser un ambiente interesante, claro también esta el otro piloto hombre, ¿Ichika se llamaba? Bueno de todas formas se oye prometedor".- En esto y demás pensaba el chico mientras hacia todas sus diligencias y mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-"Si… Mañana me depara un día bastante interesante, el inicio oficial del Proyecto I.S Y de mi vida como estudiante y representante de Estados Unidos claro esta"- Pensó con semblante serio mientras caía dormido, y de esta forma daba por terminado un día más en su vida y sin que lo supiese una etapa de la misma también.


	2. El Primer Día

Bueno gente segundo capitulo, se que a algunas personas les parecerá que el desarrollo de la historia va algo lento o que necesita ser un poco más dinámica, lo se a mi también me parece que necesita algo de dinamismo, estoy pensando en como puedo mejorar eso, todo es un proceso asi que paciencia jeje. Quiero agradecer a Haseo55 por tomarte el tiempo de darme un par de recomendaciones por medio de un review, las voy a tener en cuenta para próximos y tranquilo que con lo que respecta al reactor arc (el aparato que tony tiene en el pecho) tengo una idea de como manejarlo jeje. Como debi hacer desde el primer capitulo tanto Infinite stratos como Iron man no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Izuru Yumizuru y Marvel respectivamente, solo las tomo prestadas para divertirme un rato. Recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o simplemente molestar (XD) me la pueden hacer llegar con un review o MP sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

Rise

.

and

.

Shine

Un nuevo día empieza en la academia IS y para Ichika el único estudiante varón de toda la academia(o al menos eso pensaba hasta esa mañana) significaba una lucha más, tener que lidiar con las chicas no era tarea fácil, especialmente porque siempre terminaba haciendo algo que las terminaba molestando pero la mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera sabia el porque de su enojo, acciones inocentes y simples para el incluso accidentes, como que hace un par de días se tropezó con Yamada-Sensei quedan este encima de la pobre docente en una posición un tanto comprometedora, eran suficiente para despertar el odio de sus amigas y contrario a lo que el sentido común dictaría, que seria ayudarlo a el y al pobre Sensei a levantarse se ganaba reproches, regaños, gritos y en algunos casos unos cuantos golpes de parte de sus amigas, incluso llego a pensar que sus amigas tenían algún tipo de bipolaridad o algún otro problema de ese tipo pero no estaba del todo seguro. También cuando las chicas no se enojaban con el lo hacía su hermana de la cual siempre se ganaba un agolpe o un sermón, bueno al menos sabia que si su hermana lo regañaba era casi siempre porque no ponía la atención suficiente en clases o porque cometía alguna falta de conducta; Tampoco podía dejar de lado que cuando no eran su hermana o las chicas las que le martirizaban la vida lo hacia Tatenashi con sus particular forma de molestar que rayaba el acoso; una cosa es provocar con miradas o insinuaciones pero otra muy diferente es aparecer prácticamente desnuda en su cuarto, literalmente ofreciéndosele o pidiéndole masajes en la espalda, la verdad esto ya lo comenzaba a frustrar y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar a este tipo de situaciones, varias veces se le paso por la mente lanzársele encima a Tatenashi y seguirle el juego para ver como acababa todo eso, y es que tampoco podía negar que Tatenashi es sumamente atractiva y le estaba costando, solo Dios sabe como, no abalanzarse sobre la muchacha y descargar toda esa "frustración" con ella.

Estos eran los pensamientos de Ichika mientras deambulaba por los pasillos en busca de su salón de clases, se fue topando con las chicas, una a una, mientras se agrupaban alrededor Primero Houki, luego Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia y casi siempre Rin pero como esta estaba en un salón diferente a veces se le hacia tarde y no le daba el tiempo para hablar con ellos antes de clases. –"¡Ah! Aquí vamos otra vez"- Pensó mientras las chicas empezaban una pelea por algo que le habían preguntado, relacionado al tamaño del busto creía, no les estaba poniendo mucha atención cuando le preguntaron. Esa era su rutina y aunque en ocasiones sentía que se iba a volver loco era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Esto era lo que rondaba su mente pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta al tropezarse con alguien por el pasillo y cae estrepitosamente al suelo. –"¡por amor a Dios que no caiga bajo su falda, no otra vez, es muy temprano como para empezar el día con los golpes de las chicas"- fue lo que pensó mientras caía. Y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas pero no en la forma que esperaba.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo un joven bastante atareado, vestido con el uniforme de la academia, venia cargando varios libros mientras conversaba por teléfono con la persona que le había dejado enfrente de la academia el día anterior.

-Señor ya hablamos con los altos mandos de la academia y le conseguimos un lugar para la construcción de las instalaciones, el único problema es que no esta tan separado de los dormitorios como usted lo hubiera deseado pero era el único lugar en toda la academia con el espacio suficiente como para albergar unas instalaciones con las dimensiones que usted pidió. Están dejando los materiales ahora mismo mientras hablamos y deberían de estar construidas dentro de 20 días aproximadamente.- Dijo con voz monótona el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Contrate doble personal, uno para el turno diurno y otro para el nocturno, necesito ese edificio lo mas pronto posible.- Comento el joven algo distraído mientras revisaba sus libros y sostenía el teléfono con el hombro.

-Señor me temo que eso no es posible, sabe los otros estudiantes tienen que dormir y con el ruido de la construcción en la noche creo que las quejas no tardarían en venir- Dijo el hombre.

-Pues se instala un campo de fuerza y asunto resuelto. Eso debería de reducir el ruido. No veo porque te complicas tanto. Solo hazlo, No te compliques tanto Happy, ahora si me disculpas voy algo atrasado para las clases.- Dijo el joven mientras colgaba su móvil y se concentraba de lleno en sus libros, dio un giro en una esquina y… ¡PUM!

-¡Ay! A quien golpeé… solo espero que no sea Yamada-Sensei otra vez- Dijo Ichika mientras se trataba de incorporar pero se detuvo de pronto algo extrañado. -¿EEEEEHHHH?- Fue lo único que atino a decir.

Frente a el o mejor dicho bajo el estaba un joven de mas o menos su edad algo atontado por el golpe, esto definitivamente le llamo la atención ya que pocas veces veía varones en la academia además de algún que otro técnico que se encargaba de las reparaciones de los IS. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención en definitiva fue que el joven en cuestión vestía un uniforme, similar a la del solo que con la chaqueta desabrochada y algo desacomodada.

El joven alzo la mirada, se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos y solo le dijo -¡OK! Esto es algo incomodo por no decir raro, te molestaría quitarte de encima de verdad que te lo agradecería- se le notaba en la voz que no se sentía cómodo en esa posición.

-¡Ah! Perdón- Inmediatamente después Ichika se incorporo de un salto y le ayudo a levantar sus libros.

-Este… Ichika un placer conocerte, pero estoy atrasado y llevo unos libros pesados… te veo luego adiós- Dijo el joven mientras pasaba a Ichika y seguía su camino, paso frente a chicas les dijo –Señoritas_ con una reverencia a forma de saludo y siguió caminado.

Las chicas se encontraban con la boca abierta, Ichika igual, Rin fue la que rompió el silencio

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que fue eso?

-Llevaba el uniforme de la academia- Dijo Charlotte. –Acaso será que…

-Un segundo piloto hombre…- Termino la oración Cecilia

-No puede ser…- Agrego Houki

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir un aura siniestra tras ellos, ya estaban familiarizados con esa sensación. Si, al darse la vuelta se toparon de frente con una Chifuyu con los brazos cruzados y una cara de enojo tan común para ella pero a la que sus estudiantes aun no se acostumbraban.

-Van tarde- Fue lo único que dijo y solo esas dos palabras bastaron para que cada uno esprintara a sus respectivos salones.

Al llegar y después de un rápido regaño claro esta, Chifuyu alzó la voz para llamar la atención de la clase.

-Ok escuchen todos, se que no se les informo de esto con antelación pero siendo sincera yo tampoco sabia de esto hasta hace unos días y la decisión en si fie algo apresurada, sin embargo, se trato de manejar con la mayor discreción posible para que no sucediera el escándalo que sucedió con Ichika.-

La clase nada más la miro confundida y en espera de una explicación algo más concluyente.

-En resumen, tenemos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, viene de Estados Unidos y al ser un poco mayor que ustedes realizo el primer año de enseñanza en su país con instructores privados para poder entrar de lleno al segundo año con ustedes. En fin espero que se lleven bien y por amor a Dios, traten de mantener la compostura con él, no quiero más alborotos de los que se han generado con Ichika.

-¿ÉL?- Dijo la clase al unísono.

-Adelante, puedes pasar y presentarte- Dijo Chifuyu ya algo fastidiada.

Al salón entro a paso despreocupado un joven alto de metro ochenta aproximadamente, de cabello negro y un poco desordenado y ojos color ámbar, de contextura algo fornida pero no se notaba ya que el uniforme le quedaba algo flojo.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- Fue lo único que atino a decir la clase después de que entrara al salón, rápidamente fue callada por Chifuyu dando así tiempo al joven para introducirse.

- Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, pero llaméenme Tony para abreviar, Vengo de Estados Unidos y si, soy el segundo hombre, después de Ichika que a sido capaz de poder activar y pilotear un IS, aunque es algo difícil, no les voy a mentir, mucho gusto en conocerlas y créanme que tengo muuuchas ganas de aprender- Dijo Tony con una sonrisa ¿maliciosa? En su rostro.

El rostro de la clase era bastante peculiar, absolutamente toda la clase tenia la boca abierta y formando una O mayúscula. Charlotte fue la única en decir algo

-¡Stark! ¿El mismo Tony Stark CEO de Stark Industries la famosa compañía multinacional de armas?

-El mismo- Respondió Tony entretenido por la reacción de la chica. –Tú debes ser Charlotte Dunois, la compañía de tu padre es bastante conocida por los modelos Rafael Revive. Técnicamente somos rivales- dijo con una sonrisa simplona.

-Muy bien basta de charlas- Interrumpió Chifuyu. –Como la señorita Dunois menciono, tras la muerte de sus padres el joven Stark se tuvo que hacer cargo de la compañía hace dos años aproximadamente y desde entonces se encarga de la producción de armas estacionarias, artillería pesada, municiones y alguna que otra parte de repuesto y armas para los IS, los rifles automáticos calibre .50 para los IS en serie que utiliza la academia, por ejemplo, son la mayoría de ellos de Stark Industries.

Este comentario no hizo más que incrementar el asombro, y las O en bocas de sus estudiantes (si es que era eso posible) e inicio un cotilleo entre las estudiantes, pronto el salón era un mar de susurros y comentarios respecto al nuevo estudiante. Una vez más Chifuyu puso orden a la clase, le señalo un asiento, le dijo un seco –Puedes sentarte ahí- y se retiro.

El joven se sentó en el asiento señalado (seguido de la mirada analítica de sus compañeras de clase). Saco un estuche de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, de este saco unos lentes y se los puso. Al momento de ponérselos un HUD holográfico (Heads-Up Display (realidad aumentada para algunos)) apareció frente a sus ojos mostrando información del salón y des sus compañeros como lo eran edad, temperatura, corporal, sexo (aunque ese dato salía sobrando), temperatura ambiente, clima, humedad, posibles amenazas y varios datos más.

Cuando la conmoción sobre su llegada bajo un poco y tras responder unas cuantas preguntas, la Sensei volvió a explicar y aprovecho ese momento que nadie estaba viendo para encender un pequeño auricular color piel que traía en su oído izquierdo. Un saludo de una voz sintética fue lo que recibió del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días señor, han pasado unos días ya desde la última vez que pudimos charlar.

-¡J.A.R.V.I.S! debo admitir que también me hacías falta- le dijo Tony en voz baja- Pero dejemos las reconciliaciones para luego, necesito que empieces a grabar ahora, todo lo que ocurre, luego yo me encargare de borrar lo que considere innecesario.

- A la orden señor, estaré en modo suspensión, mayoría de mis servidores aun no han llegado a la academia y estoy funcionando con la batería de reserva, si necesita algo más utilice este canal para hacérmelo saber- Dicho esto la comunicación se corto y la grabación comenzó.

-"Bien ahora a averiguar un poco mas de los Cadetes Representantes y sus respectivos IS, creo que empezare con Ichika dado que es el único hombre por aquí y el que se ve un poco mas ignorante espero ganarme su confianza rápido, es lo único que puedo hacer de momento, el edificio apenas y va a empezar construcción y ni siquiera tengo las partes del Proyecto I.M aquí como para empezar a ensamblar". Luego dirigió su mirada a Houki, se le quedo mirando por unos segundo y pensó –"Bueno, creo que algo de diversión para quitar el estrés no me vendría mal antes de empezar el trabajo duro, además, es Hermana de Tabane, creo que puedo sacar algo de provecho mientras me entretengo al mismo tiempo"- Pensó mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa a la pobre Houki sin que esta lo notara. Después dirigió su mirada a Charlotte.

-Señor por favor le pido que se mantenga concentrado en sus objetivos- Le dijo Jarvis al ver lo que miraba con entretenimiento su creador por medio de las gafas que llevaba puestas.

-Tranquilo Jarvis, ¿por quien me tomas? Además no me estoy distrayendo de mis objetivos, esa chica de pelo largo que estoy mirando es hermana de Tabane Shinono, si me acerco a ella tal vez pueda sacar algo de información interesante de ella, lo mismo para con la rubia de pelo corto, Charlotte, su padre es dueño de una compañía rival así que también puedo sacar algo de provecho si me aproximo un poco a ella, además no voy con malas intenciones, puramente con fines de investigación- Se excuso Tony

-Permítame poner eso en duda señor, usted siempre a tenido una debilidad por las rubias, es por eso que le llame la atención apenas dirigió su mirada a la señorita Dunois-

-Que desconfianza Jarvis, además no es como si me lanzara sobre cada mujer que me parece atractiva, de todas formas, no supone que estabas en modo suspensión, que haces dándome un sermón- contesto Tony ya algo irritado.

-Han pasado solo unos segundos desde que dije eso y necesito un poco mas de tiempo para crear un punto de recuperación para evitar algún daño o perdida de archivos, un sistema tan complejo como yo no puede simplemente apagarse así porque así ya que….- silencio

-Jarvis?... "cayo en suspensión antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar… Creo que me pase cuando diseñe ese ultimo modulo de personalidad, en fin, este par de chicas de verdad que me han dado en lo que mantenerme ocupado mientras terminan de construir mi edificio. Vamos a ver…" – pensando en esto su vista iba de Houki a Charlotte y viceversa, una y otra vez hasta que por fin se detuvo en la chica de rubia de pelo corto y amable mirada.

-"Bien, creo que empezare con se señorita Dunois, vamos a ver que tal sale todo esto"- Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Eso fue todo por esto espero subir el otro capitulo rápido, ya lo empece y espero tenerlo listo en unos días gracias por detenerte a leer y hasta la próxima XD


	3. La vida en la Academia

Bueno Gente ante ustedes el capitulo 3 nacido de una noche de desvelo xD. Les recuerdo que tanto IS como Iron Man no me pertenecen y solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato, recuerden que cualquier duda, critica, comentario, consejo o simplemente chingarme la vida un rato me lo pueden hacer saber por medio de un review o mp. Sin mas que decir eh aqui el capitulo tres.

School

.

Routine

.

-Ayayayayay… ah… ah… Bueno… Eso no salió como esperaba- Dijo Tony adolorido mientras se trataba de incorporar y al mismo tiempo salir de una pequeña fuente que se encontraba al lado de una sección del pasillo donde se encuentran los salones de los de segundo año.

-¡Perfecto! Me disloque un dedo- Dijo de forma penosa mientras veía su dedo central izquierdo doblado en un ángulo poco natural y mientras se ponía a recordar como fue que termino en tan penosa situación-

15 MINUTOS ANTES

El sonido que indicaba el fin de clases había sonado hace escasos segundos y las estudiantes empezaban retirarse del salón, la mayoría trataba de hacerle preguntas en el camino a Tony pero este se disculpo diciéndoles que tenia que retirarse rápido debido a que debía tomar unas medicinas sumamente importantes debido a una enfermedad que tenia, que luego les respondería cuantas preguntas quisiera, se despidió cortésmente de sus compañeras y una vez estas se habían ido decidió que este era el momento para tratar de acercarse a Ichika y su particular grupo de amigas y empezó a buscarlos por los pasillos, los alcanzo en poco tiempo e iba directo a saludar cuando se detuvo al escuchar el tema de conversación que mantenían cerca a una maquina de sodas.

-Wow, vieron al nuevo estudiante nunca creí que hubiera otro hombre que fuese capaz de manejar otro IS además de mi- comento Ichika entusiasmado.

-Si no se puede dudar que es algo bastante interesante, en especial porque al parecer por lo que dijo mi instructora el público en general aun no sabe de él- Dijo Laura con voz seria.

-Si puede ser pero apuesto a que ni siquiera le llega a los talones a Ichika en cuanto a pilotear un IS. La misma Orimura-Sensei nos dijo que realizo los estudios del primer año en su país de forma rápida para poder venir y terminar los otros dos años aquí, a mi parecer no va a ser capaz de llegar a la altura de Ichika, además recuerden que fue Ichika quien derrotó al Silver Góspel, dudo mucho que ese muchacho Stark sea capaz de llegar a tan siquiera algo parecido- Comento Cecilia con algo orgullo (por así decirlo) en su voz. Seguido de un sonido de aprobación por el resto de sus compañeras.

-Esa Cecilia… ¡quien se cree que es! ¡Cual es su problema!- Dijo Tony en voz baja y con una vena punzante en su frente. –¡Y porque el resto le da la razón!-

-Tal vez tengas razón Cecilia, pero es el actual CEO de Stark Industries y si esta en ese puesto significa que tiene la inteligencia necesaria para poder manejar toda una compañía sin ponerla en riesgo de quiebra, además, Stark Industries ha sido uno de los rivales más fuertes que a tenido la compañía Dunois. No se le puede subestimar- Dijo Charlotte con cara pensativa, el resto del grupo también le dio la razón en esto, muy a su pesar.

-De todas formas estoy feliz de por fin tener otro compañero hombre- Dijo Ichika con su típica sonrisa ingenua.

-"Bueno al menos hay alguien de cabeza fría en el grupo"- Pensó Tony un poco más relajado por el comentario de Charlotte. –Bien esta es mi oportunidad- Dicho esto salió de detrás de la esquina donde estaba escuchando y camino a paso tranquilo pero seguro en dirección de Ichika y sus amigas.

-Hola como están- Dijo de forma relajada mientras terminaba de cortar la distancia que lo separaba de él grupo.

-Hola- Saludo entusiasta Ichika –Perdón por el incidente del corredor en la mañana, andaba algo distraído jeje- Se excuso Ichika mientras ría de forma nerviosa y se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Naaa… Tranquilo yo también venía algo distraído entre tanto libro. Veo que estas bien acompañado- Mientras decía esto Tony dirigía su mirada las chicas que le dirigían una mirada escrutadora.

-Permítanme presentar como es debido. Tony Stark a su servicio- Al momento de decir esto hiso una reverencia y les dirigió una mirada tranquila.

-No se supone que ya te habías presentado ahora en la mañana cuando entraste al salón- Le dijo Houki con un tono un tanto frio.

-Si pero no lo hice debidamente cuando nos topamos en el pasillo antes de clases, por eso lo hago como debe ser ahora, además hace un rato fue para la clase, ahora es nada mas para ustedes, continuo diciendo siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Una vez Tony termino de hablar las chicas lo miraron de forma analítica, se juntaron en un circulo y empezaron a decirse susurros entre ellas.

**-Señor, no se usted pero creo que no les caíste muy bien que digamos-**

"No me digas"- Pensó Tony sarcásticamente.

-Vamos chicas, esa no es forma de tratar a un estudiante nuevo- Salió Ichika para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Después de unos segundos mas de susurros, por fin se dieron la vuelta esta vez con un semblante menos serio y empezaron a introducirse cada una de una forma un poco más amigable, todo iba bien hasta que le toco el turno a Laura.

-Antes que nada, como es que podemos estar seguras de que de verdad eres hombre.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Laura! Como es que se te ocurre decirle eso- Chillo Ichika.

-Lo siento Ichika pero es algo de lo que debemos estar seguros. Ya fuimos engañados una vez- Diciendo esto dirigió su vista a Charlotte la cual no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse. Laura se le acerco a Charlotte al oído y le susurro:

-Lo siento por incomodarte Charlotte pero es nada más una precaución-

-Si lo entiendo, no te preocupes- Le respondió la chica francesa aun ruborizada.

-Vamos ¿es enserio?- Pregunto Tony algo ofendido. -¿Qué no se me nota en la voz?-

-Necesito más pruebas- Siguió con su misma postura la Alemana y parecía que no iba a cambiar de opinión hasta tener pruebas contundentes.

-Vamos Laura ya déjalo así- Insistía Ichika.

-Ya te lo dije Ichika, no podemos estar seguros hasta conocer que no es una amenaza-

-"Amenaza se que anteriormente ella era soldado o algo así por los informes que me facilito Jarvis pero esto se pasa, bien si quiere pruebas, pruebas tendrá"- Decía Tony para sus adentros.

-Bien si insistes- Tony desabotonaba unos botones de su camisa una vez dicho eso.

**-Señor, le recuerdo que no debe mostrarle su pecho a personas que usted no halla autorizado y no tengo ninguna memoria de que usted le halla autorizado a los aquí presentes eso ¿desea hacerlo ahora?-**

-"Mierda lo había olvidado, ah pasado tanto tiempo ya y aun no me hago a la idea de que tengo "eso" ahí; Tengo que agradecerle a Jarvis luego"- Una vez pensó en esto se volvió a abotonar la camisa y chaqueta de la academia.

-¿y bien?- Insistía Laura

-AH, esta bien- Dicho esto se desabrocho el cinturón e iba a proceder a bajarse el pantalón para darle la "prueba contundente" a Laura pero no pudo ni siquiera tocar el botón de su pantalón cuando un grito agudo lo hiso voltear.

-KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERVERTIDO- lo siguiente que vio fue a Laura materializar el brazo derecho de su IS y darle un golpe con tremenda fuerza que lo hiso retroceder y varios metros y pasar por encima de una baranda de seguridad que estaba al borde del pasillo, cayo desde el segundo piso de la academia y aterrizo de espaldas en una pequeña fuente que se encontraba debajo de él. Gracias a Dios por esa fuente de lo contrario se hubiera terminado quebrando varios huesos e inclusive pudo haberse matado, ¡que le pasaba a esa muchacha por amor a Dios! Eso fue lo único que pensó una vez se dio cuenta que estaba vivo aun.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡¿TONY-SAN ESTAS BIEN?!- Le grito Ichika preocupado desde la baranda que hace pocos segundos había pasado volando.

-ESTOY VIVO SI A ESO TE REFIERES- Le grito Tony desde abajo una vez había salido de la fuente completamente empapado. –SOLO TENGO UN DEDO DISLO…- Al dar un paso para alejarse de la fuente todo se volvió negro y después de ahí no supo más.

-¡TONY-SAN!- Le grito Ichika y alguna de las chicas.

.

.

.

-**"Según las nano maquinas en su cuerpo todo se encuentra en orden, solo fue un leve bajonazo de azúcar debido a que últimamente a agarrado la maña de saltarse las comidas, lo más importante señor, no puede dejar que analicen su cuerpo no aun, eso es lo que usted me mando así que despierte ya señor"- **

Una descarga eléctrica lo hiso salir de su inconsciencia (de paso electrocutando a Ichika quien lo llevaba hombro con hombro a la enfermería)

-WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA- Fue el grito que pegaron ambos al sentir la descarga pasar pro sus cuerpos.

-¡QUE FUE ESO!- grito un alterado Ichika al recuperarse de la descarga.

-¿Ah?- Tony que estaba más atontado apenas y le dio tiempo de crear una excusa.

-Creo que mi móvil debió de darnos una descarga cuando el agua penetro en el-

Dicho esto se puso de pie solo, aun tambaleándose. Y disponía alejarse de Ichika y las chicas que se encontraban un poco más atrás de ellos.

-¿Adonde vas? Tienes que ir a la enfermería a que te revisen podrías tener algo roto, además mira como tienes el dedo- le dijo con preocupación Ichika señalándole su dedo dislocado.

-no tranquilo, estoy bien, con respecto al dedo- Lo tomo con su otra mano sana y dando un pequeño grito ahogado se lo volvió a montar donde debería. –Vez ya esta arreglado, tengo que ir donde Orimura-Sensei porque debo recoger una maleta con ropa que deje en la rectoría y buscar mi habitación, además no me gustaría ganarme otro de esos golpes- Dijo el golpeado Tony viendo a una apenada Laura. –un gusto conocerlos pero ya me quiero quitar estas ropas mojadas, los veré luego-

Una vez se despidió se fue cojeando hasta la rectoría dejando atrás Ichika y sus amigas confundidos y apenados

-"¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A LAS MUJERES DE AQUÍ! Usar un IS para resolver un altercado estudiantil ¡Como se les ocurre utilizar un arma tan potente como lo es un IS solo porque se sintió ofendida! ¡Es como si yo tratara de abrir una botella de refresco con un revolver! ¡Maldición creo que no saben el tipo de arma que tienen en sus manos como para que la usen de esa forma! ¡Es jodidamente ridículo!- Estos eran los pensamientos de nuestro joven y adolorido Tony mientras recogía sus ropas de la rectoría las cuales habían sido dejadas hace unas horas por Happy.

Ahora se encontraba camino a su cuarto, Chifuyu le había dicho que buscara el cuarto 1025, claro no sin antes preguntarle el porque de sus moretones y ropa mojada, Chifuyu le dijo que en ese cuarto ya tenia un compañero esperándolo y que no hicieran problemas. Así que ahora se encontraba camino a su cuarto por los próximos días, al menos mientras terminaban su edificio. Estaba seguro de que su compañero es Ichika dado que es lo más obvio, poner a los únicos 2 estudiantes varones de la academia juntos.

-Jarvis, ¿que carajos fue esa descarga que me diste hace un rato?- Le pregunto Tony enojado.

**-Lo iban a llevar a la enfermería señor, una vez estando ahí le hubiesen echo exámenes de todo tipo y hubieran terminado descubriendo el reactor en su pecho, usted me dijo que en caso de que usted no pudiera evitarlo que yo hiciera lo posible para evitar eso así que lo desperté con una descarga- **Comento Jarvis con tranquilidad.

-Si yo te dije eso pero no pudiste ser un poco más sutil- Seguía Tony insistiendo ya un poco más tranquilo.

**-Podía ser sutil o podría ser efectivo, en ese tipo de situación elegí la segunda opción dado que no teníamos mucho tiempo antes que lo llevaran a la enfermería, además no hubiese tenido que recurrir a eso si en primer lugar usted no se hubiera desmayado y eso se pudo evitar comiendo bien y no tratando de enseñar sus partes privadas a la señorita Bodewig-**

-Ella fue la que insistió, además, quien con un poco de sentido común usaría un IS para mandar a volar un compañero de clase solo por un mal entendido.

**-Aun así señor, la lógica dice que fue su culpa, se lo advertí, cuando esta cerca de las rubias no piensa racionalmente, en este caso la señorita Dunois y la señorita Alcott-**

-¡Vas a seguir con eso! Ya te dije que eso no es verdad-

**-Sus feromonas dicen otra cosa muy diferente señor-**

-AAAAHHHH, simplemente déjalo así Jarvis- Dijo Tony con fastidio y rindiéndose al fin con respecto al tema.

Una vez la pequeña discusión término Tony se encontró frente al cuarto 1025, se disponía a entrar pero cuando iba a pasar la tarjeta-llave para desbloquear la puerta unos extraños sonidos desde el interior del cuarto lo detuvieron. Pego su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor que era todo ese cuchicheo no pudo escuchar mucho pero pudo escuchar algunas frases como "Ichika pervertido" o "No por ahí no".

-Pero que carajos…- Le dijo a nadie en particular y abrió la puerta, listo para entablar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con cualquier intruso pero lo que vio fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Ante el se encontraba Sarakishi Tatenashi vestida tan solo con un delantal y la parte inferior de su ropa interior, a cuatro patas sobre la cama, con una mirada maliciosa y divertida. Bajo ella un totalmente acorralado Ichika que le decía que por favor se detuviera.

-PERO QUE MIERDAS…- fue lo único que atino a decir Tony

-Creo que nos descubrieron, nyan- fue lo único que dijo Tatenashi haciendo un gesto felino.

-Esto no es lo que parece- Se apresuro Ichika a tratar de corregir las cosas.

-OK… Nada más dejo mis cosas por aquí- Acto seguido Tony Puso sus bolso tras la puerta. –Y yo me retiro-

Cerro la puerta tras de el levemente y nada más atino a decir.

-Jarvis

**-Si señor**

-En cuanto tiempo estará listo mi edificio con el doble personal- Dijo Tony con voz atontada.

**-Aproximadamente en 10 días si no se producen retrasos-**

-¡Voy a tener que aguantar este tipo de cosas por al menos 10 días más! ¡Dios dame paciencia!- Dijo el pobre Tony mientras se deslizaba hasta el piso aun recostado contra la pared de su cuarto y tras unos minutos se durmió en ese lugar; adolorido, cansado, solo y con Jarvis a punto de darle otro sermón respecto a la privacidad.

-Sabia que me pase al diseñar ese ultimo modulo de personalidad- Fue lo ultimo que susurro antes que caer dormido.

.

.

.

Como siempre Gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Hasta la proxima :D


	4. Recuerdos de una vida pasada

**_Bueno gente, nuevo capitulo, este es más largo que los demás, por ahí había una gente que me pedía capítulos más largos (cof cof Haseo) y aquí esta, este es diferente al anterior, es más serio y explica los incidentes que llevaron a Tony a crear el proyecto IM y lo relacionado a su familia. Recuerdo que no me pertenece IS ni Iron Man, solo los tomo prestados un rato para mi diversión._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Memories_

_._

_._

-Me gusta como se ve-Comento Tony al maestro de obras que se encontraba a su lado. –Es tal y como lo estaba en los planos- Tony se encontraba admirando su casi terminado edificio, mientras aun estaba en las ultimas faces de sus construcción, a su lado estaba el maestro de obras con los planos mientras le mostraba el avance de la obra.

-Pues si joven Stark, va a muy buen ritmo si todo sigue así podrá mudarse en un par de días, nada mas faltan los detalles como lo son la pintura, uno que otro retoque y por supuesto los muebles y la maquinaria que usted quiera meter una vez este listo- Le dijo el hombre con satisfacción al admirar el fruto de su trabajo.

El edificio era bastante grande, Tenia tres pisos y tres sótanos, un amplio garaje (ya que Tony al ser amante de la mecánica se disponía a armar unos cuantos autos en su tiempo libre y para aumentar la colección familiar). Además disponía de tres sótanos, el más profundo lo había destinado a instalar los servidores con la copia de Jarvis que lo ayudarían en su proyecto, el segundo para almacenar materiales para construir dicho proyecto y el más cercano a la superficie era donde planeaba trabajar y ensamblar dicho proyecto

-Me parece bien... Continúen con el buen trabajo, gracias por poner tanta dedicación en este proyecto y por terminarlo tan rápido.- Comento un tanto distraído Tony mientras revisaba más a fondo las especificaciones de los planos.

-¿No importa si mañana empiezo a meter algunas cosas en los sótanos? Pregunto con desgana Tony

-No no ahí problema, ya los tres sótanos están listos, los detalles que faltan son en el segundo y tercer piso de la propiedad- Comento feliz mente el hombre mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-bien para mañana en la mañana esperen varios camiones dejando cosas, no se prohíban el paso ¿ok?

-Esta bien joven Stark, no hay problema.

-Bien nos vemos luego. Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse del área de construcción. Ichika que lo estaba esperando lo alcanzo y le empezó a hacer diversas preguntas como iba la construcción y el porque debía tener un edificio para el solo en vez de ser su compañero de cuarto.

-Ya te lo dije antes Ichika, tengo algunos problemas de salud y necesito tener un equipo medico especializado cerca para estarme monitoreando constante mente y no tener que estar yendo al hospital a cada momento.- Esa era el excusa que tanto a Ichika como el resto del mundo le daba, aunque no era del todo una tapadera; de echo si debía utilizar cierto equipo medico debido al reactor en su pecho que debía monitorear constantemente.

-¿Y que? No puedes simplemente meter ese equipo en nuestra habitación.- Le dijo Ichika con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca.

-Ese equipo son maquinas T.A.C, sonares 3D para ultrasonidos, maquinas de rayos X y demás. ¿Cómo crees que eso podría entrar en un cuarto como el nuestro? De verdad que eres especial Ichika- Le dijo Tony aún con la mente en otro lado.

-OOOHH… ya veo, bueno te veo en nuestra habitación, hoy no hay práctica en la tarde te veré más tarde y no llegues tan de noche que a veces creo que ni vas a llegar.

-No llego temprano por una razón muy clara, no es porque me quede de vagabundo- le respondió Tony ya por fin dándole un poco más de atención.

-¿Entonces?

-Casi siempre que llego me los topo a ti y a Tatenashi haciendo todo tipo "cosas" y a mi no me gusta hacer mal tercio, la vez pasada me la encontré tendida en mi cama vistiendo una de tus camisas blancas, boca abajo mientras le dabas un masaje- Comento Tony enojado.

-EEEYYYYYY!. No fue porque quise fue porque ella me obligo, no hago nada de eso por gusto- Se excuso Ichika sonrojado.

-Permíteme dudarlo- Le dijo Tony con incredulidad en su tono.

-Esta bien Ichika… Te veré luego, debo ir a hacerme un chequeo al hospital.

-Esta bien pero ve con cuidado, te ves algo distraído hoy.

Ahora esto era serio, si alguien tan tonto como Ichika notaba que algo estaba diferente en el era porque se notaba a leguas.

-No es nada, es solo que tengo algo de hambre, solo eso…- comento con desganas Tony.

-Ahora si, como por tercera ves, hasta luego- Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la academia. Lo de el hospital era nada más una excusa, ese día no se sentía muy social como para aguantarse a una Tatenashi haciendo sonidos orgásmicos mientras un abochornado Ichika le daba un masaje.

Habían pasado ya ocho días y no había logrado averiguar mucho sobre sus intereses, lo único que había logrado indagar era que primero: Prácticamente todas las chicas estaban como locas por Ichika (Bueno no es que tuvieran mucho de donde escoger de todas formas), especialmente las 5 cadetes representantes: Houki, Charlotte, Laura, Cecilia y Lingyin alias "Rin" (ella aún no le permitía a Tony llamarla de esa forma diciendo que es solo para amigos cercanos, dando a entender que aún no considera a Tony un amigo) pero aún así ellas pasaban de Tony no es como si le importara mucho pero debía admitir que le picaba un poco el orgullo. Y segundo que Ichika a pesar de ser muy buena persona y todo eso es un idiota integral; lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que tiene, por lo menos, a la mitad de la academia detrás de él (y al parecer una que otra maestra).

Dejando de lado eso en su mente ahora se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la academia mientras el sol se terminaba de esconder. Decidió que mejor le daba la confirmación a Jarvis de enviar las partes listas del proyecto IM a la academia para guardarlas en el sótano 2 mientras terminaban los detalles de su edificio.

-Jarvis-

**-A la orden señor-**

-Envía mañana el proyecto IM a la academia, que los robots de manofactura y babas se encarguen de empacar todo con su cuidado, no dejes que ninguna persona llegue tan siquiera a ver el proyecto. Disfrázalo como equipo medico frágil. Que nadie le ponga las manos encima. Quiero ese cargamento aquí para mañana.

**-Como usted ordene… Señor-**

-Que sucede Jarvis-

La IA permaneció unos segundos sin pronunciar nada antes de por fin decirlo.

**-Mis más sinceras disculpas-**

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, de echo ¿hoy es primero de mayo verdad?-

**-Si señor-**

-Carga el video-reporte A-001 en mi laptop. Lo necesito ver. Hoy es su segundo aniversario. Tengo que verlo.

**-Como ordene señor-**

Desde que Tony empezó a crear el proyecto IM había empezado a crear video-reportes para mantener un registro de sus progreso y de esa forma corregir futuras fallas pero el A-001 era el primero de todos. No era un reporte en si, era una video grabación que lo había motivado a crear ese proyecto. Era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir, lo que lo impulsaba mantenerse firme en sus propósitos y lo que lo mantenía vivo hoy en día.

Primero de mayo, esa fecha tiempo atrás era sinónimo de alegría para el pero desde hace dos años no hacia nada más que traerle crudos recuerdos. Nunca creyó que una fecha que antes disfrutaba con toda su familia, a excepción de su padre quien por lo general estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, se convertiría en el recuerdo de una pesadilla y el inicio de una nueva vida para el.

Esto era lo que llenaba su mente mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Ya eran cerca de las 10:30 pm, se pasó casi 5 horas divagando por la academia. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y pudo ver a Ichika dormido en su respectiva cama Mientras que en la que pertenecía a Tony se podía observar la silueta de Tatenashi acurrucada entre las cobijas.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de disgusto y se acerco al armario que tenia la pequeña habitación, saco de este una pesada laptop que había guardado ahí cuando por fin pudo acomodar sus cosas, y un bolso de una sola tira la cual cruzo sobre su pecho y se lo echo a la espalda, echo esto salió cautelosamente de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el techo del edificio. Con un poco de ayuda de Jarvis hackeo el sistema de cerrojos que tenía la puerta que lo separaba del techo y pasó a través de ella con sumo sigilo.

Una vez estando en el techo del edificio contemplo la vista por unos minutos. Tras esto se sentó en el suelo del techo utilizando como respaldar la baranda de protección de cemento que tenia el techo. De su bolso saco un encendedor, un paquete de cigarrillos, un vaso pequeño y una botella de whisky, el licor preferido de su padre. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendio dejando que el humo llenara sus pulmones mientras se servía a si mismo un trago en el vaso, especialmente echo para ese tipo de bebidas.

**-Señor, le debo recordar que el consumo de alcohol y tabaco es nocivo para la salud, especialmente en alguien de su edad y podría terminar provocando serios problemas de salud a largo plazo-** Le dijo Jarvis en tono autoritario.

-Esta bien Jarvis, además no es como si tuviera mucho por delante, no mientras tenga esto…- Dijo desganado tocándose su pecho por encima de la ropa de la academia la cual aun tenia puesta.

-Quiero probar de todo un poco antes de que llegue el momento, nada más- dijo tratando de excusarse.

-Más importante aun- abrió su laptop y le pregunto a Jarvis. -¿Ya esta en esta laptop?-

**-Si señor, el archivo A-001 de video esta listo para reproducirse-**

-Bien, reprodúcelo-

**-A la orden-**

El video se abrió mostrando la fecha exacta de hace dos años, El video era de una versión más vieja de las gafas que Tony tenia con HUD holográfico, por lo cual se veía en primera persona. Conforme se reproducía Tony empezaba a recordar al mismo tiempo en su mente los eventos de ese día.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**-STARK INDUSTRIES**

**-LABORATORIO DE ARMAMENTO Y EQUIPO EXPERIMENTAL-**

**-EXACTAMENTE DOS AÑOS ANTES-**

-Enserio tienes que traer a los niños contigo- Dijo a modo de pregunta una hermosa mujer de mas o menos 35 a su esposo, Howard Stark.

-Lo siento María pero es necesario, los niños deben de empezar a relacionarse con este entorno si quieren guiar a la compañía de forma correcta una vez que crezcan- Le respondió Howard, padre de Tony de manera algo fría, después prosigo.

-Además este nuevo trato que vamos a realizar puede abrir un nuevo mercado para la compañía y me gustaría que mi familia este presente para presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva etapa en esta compañía- Dijo esta vez de forma más calida.

-Que inventaste ahora papá, le pregunto Jake Stark, hermano menor de Tony que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Bueno no lo invente totalmente yo pero, al menos este modelo, lo cree yo solo desde cero, admiren- Una vez termino de hablar abrió por medio de un botón una compuerta donde se revelo un silueta que, desde hace algunos años para entonces, se había convertido en símbolo poder.

-Un IS- Dijo Tony maravillado.

-Así es, este es un IS personalizado, se llama Arachne y les prometo que es de los más poderosos creados hasta la fecha- Comento con satisfacción el Hombre

**-Señor, la fuerza aérea ya esta aquí para negociar sobre el IS Arachne- **Notifico Jarvis quien para ese entonces era más "tonto" ya que no contaba con las mejoras que Tony implemento después.

-Perfecto que pasen- Dijo complacido Howard.

-Vaya así que en esto estabas trabajando estos días Howard, debo admitir que me sorprendiste esta vez.

-Coronel Rhodes un placer volverlo a ver, pues si, este es el fruto de mi trabajo de estos últimos meses. ¿Qué opina?- Dijo el hombre de negocios mientras su familia observaba todo desde detrás de el.

-Bastante bonito debo decir, que tal si lo probamos, traje una de nuestras mejores pilotos para hacer los honores, Christal ven, lúcete y muéstranos de que es capaz esta nueva maquina- Tras el se mostro una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años, de pelo naranja curvo y ojos del mismo color.

-De inmediato Coronel- Dijo la mujer con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde que la vio algo en esa mujer le dio a Tony mala espina. Esa sonrisa no ayudaba para nada a quitar esa sensación.

-Querido, esto va durar mucho, recuerda que hoy es el día de Tony y teníamos planeado hacer una cena familiar con el- Le dijo María, la madre de Tony a su padre algo fastidiada.

-Tranquila, no va a durar mucho. Ves? La piloto de pruebas ya se subió, nada más hace falta que haga un par de pruebas y listo.- Le dijo Howard a su esposa para tratar de calmarla un poco.

-Y bien como lo sientes Christal- Le dijo Rhodes a la mentada Christal una ves que el IS encendio y tenia equipadas sus armas.

-Perfecto, nos será muy útil en…- Dijo la mujer sonriendo

**-Joven Stark, eh detectado un intento de acceso no autorizado a la red de seguridad del edificio, intentan desactivar los sistemas de seguridad, quien esta realizando el ataque es muy rápido, no puedo…- **La vos con interferencia de Jarvis dejo de sonar por los auriculares que Tony llevaba.

-Jarvis?, Jarvis responde- Se separo Tony del resto, tomo una laptop que estaba en un escritorio e intento ver que pasaba con Jarvis.

-Así es Christal- Continuo Rhodes. –Este modelo nos será muy útil en…

-…Phantom Task…- Termino la mujer de decir.

-Perdón?- Exclamo Rhodes extrañado de no haber escuchado bien.

-PAPÁ!- Grito Tony desactiva el IS es una tram…- Una explosión evito que Tony terminara de hablar. AL voltear a ver, la escolta de Rhodes había sido vaporizada de un disparo del cañon de Arachne. De un pronto a otro su madre había desaparecido, su hermano y su padre se encontraban en el piso tratando de levantarse por la explosión.

-Christal, ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA?- Grito Rhodes furibundo.

-Idiota, mi nombre no es Christal, se me conoce como Autumn, y tan solo me hise pasar por piloto de la fuerza aérea para llevarme esto!- Una vez termino de decir eso disparo el cañon hacia Rhodes el cual, por poco, esquivo la explosión.

-Imposible, no hay nadie que pueda desarticular el sistema de seguridad de Jarvis, es el fruto de trabajo mio y de cientos de ingenieros en redes e informática, no hay nadie que pueda…- Howard se cayo de repente. –Solo existe alguien, pero es imposible, esta desaparecida desde que creo los IS… Además nunca ayudaría a Phantom Task.

Al momento Tony supo de quien hablaba su padre, junto a su padre, catalogada como una de las actuales genios del mundo, Tabane Shinonono. Su padre tenia razón, era imposible, pero que otra persona en el mundo es capaz de desarticular un IA como lo es Jarvis en cuestión de minutos.

-La verdad no se ni me interesa quien lo hiso- Grito Autumn –Eso de que los sistemas se desactivarían no era parte del plan, no tuve nada que ver, pero mejor para mi! No se lo tomen personal, pero no puedo dejar testigos- Se preparo para disparar otra vez pero un disparo desde el otro lado del laboratorio la detuvo al tener que evitarlo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que le hagas eso a mi familia-

-MAMÁ- Gritaron Tony y Howard al unísono.

Su madre se encontraba ahora piloteando un Uchigane, mejor conocido como IS de producción en masa.

-¡Crees que me puedes detener pues inténtalo perra!- Le grito Autumn y empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo atravesando una pared y saliendo al exterior del laboratorio en un campo de pruebas de la compañía.

Su madre tenia bastante conocimientos sobre los IS y había sido entrenada en diferentes tipos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo (como el resto de la familia, era por así decirlo un especia de tradición) y le estaba dando una dura pelea a Autumn de no ser por una ráfaga de disparos provenientes del cielo que termino de agotar la energía del escudo del Uchigane de su madre, era el Silent Zephyrus, se supone que era un IS en desarrollo que se encontraba en Inglaterra, ¿Qué hacia ahí? Y lo más importante por que ayudaba a esa tal Autumn.

-¡M! ¿Qué haces aquí? No necesito tu ayuda, además ese IS aun no esta bien configurado- Le grito irritada Autumn a la persona identificada como M.

-Squall me envío, y decidí intervenir porque veo que te están dando problemas- Dijo "M" señalando a la madre de Tony que trataba de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Hazte a un lado ya casi acabo con esto- Le volvió a gritar Autumn

-¡Mierda! Tengo que encontrar al hacker y volver a montar los sistemas de seguridad- Era lo único que tenia Tony en la mente. Se escabullo mientras su madre distraía a las 2 ladronas y empezó a rastrear la señal. La localizo rápidamente y se sorprendió de ver su origen.

-no puede ser- Balbuceo. La señal venia del techo de un edificio aledaño, dirigió su vista a dicho techo y la vio. Una joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente, cabello largo color purpura, ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido que se asemejaba al de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y sobre su cabeza unas ridículas orejas de conejo.

-Imposible… SI ES ELLA- Grito Tony con desesperación al reconocerlas, el vio la conferencia de introducción de los IS y reconoció a esa persona de inmediato. Con que propósito hacia eso. ¿Qué ganaba?

Segundos después de que Tony la divisara bajo del edificio dando varios saltos y cayo al piso como si nada. Tony la observaba con incredulidad.

-¡BIIIIIIIENNNNNNNNN!- Dijo con alegría. –Ahora ya puedo recuperar ese núcleo para ponerlo en el Akatsubaki de mi hermanita- Dijo con alegría y una sonrisa en su rostro.

La compañía Stark tenía dos núcleos IS para experimentación, pero los medios solo sabían que tenían uno ¿Cómo es posible que ella supiese que tenían un núcleo extra?

Tabane ingreso en el laboratorio por medio de la pared rota, se acerco a una segunda compuerta de seguridad dentro del laboratorio y digito rápidamente gran cantidad de caracteres logrando así que la compuerta se abriese mostrando tras una gran burbuja de cristal el núcleo IS que tanto buscaba. Levanto la burbuja, lo tomo y lo abrazo como si de un bebe se tratara.

-AAAAAWWWW. Al fin estas con mamá ¿me extrañaste?- Dijo en un tono infantil y juguetón, era como ver a una niña con una muñeca nueva. Ante los ojos de Tony esto era enfermizo.

-¡PORQUE MIERDA LO HICISTE TABANE!- Le grito entrando casi un ataque de pánico. Su madre. Luchaba por protegerlos, decenas de soldados murieron y su padre y su hermano yacían en el piso inconscientes debido a las ondas de choque que las explosiones de la batalla generaban.

-TU PUEDES CREAR OTRO NUCLEO, ERES LA UNICA QUE SABE COMO, PORQUE VENISTE AQUÍ Y DESACTIVASTE NUESTRO SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD PARA LLEVARTE ESE EN ESPECIFICO, ¿QUE NO VES LO QUE PROVOCASTE?- Le grito Tony furioso

Tabane lo ignoro por completo, Tony se le lanzo furioso a golpearla pero el sonido de algo triturándose lo hiso voltear.

Ante el se encontraba su madre siendo estrangulada por el brazo derecho de Arachne mientras Autumn reia complacida.

-No que me ibas a matar. ¿EH puta?- Le dijo Autumn con una sonrisa enfermiza.

-MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Howard, con su hermano menor en brazos inconsciente, había logrado volver en si y logro recoger a su hijo menor y ahora se encontraba presenciando la horrible escena, sin advertir todavía la presencia de Tabane que se alejaba a paso lento y contento del laboratorio en ruinas.

Howard saco de atrás de su pantalón una pequeña esfera, su padre le había explicado sobre eso, era un nuevo prototipo de granada de mano diseñada para combatir contra los IS.

Planeaba arrojársela pero cuando intento sacar el seguro…

-No me jodas hijo de puta- Le dijo Autumn mientras lanzaba a su madre para alzar el rifle .50 de arachne y le disparo sin piedad en la cara destruyéndole el cráneo y salpicando de sangre los alrededores, cayo muerto al instante.

-PAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Su hermano despertó debido al sonido del rifle al disparar presenciando el cadáver inerte de su padre.

-MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Su hermano Jake a pesar de tener solo 12 años saco las agallas para tratar de atacar a Arachne desarmado.

-JAJA, inútil- Fue lo único que dijo Autumn antes de partirlo en dos con su espada de energía antes de darle tiempo tan siquiera de gritar. La sangre pringo los alrededores y unas cuantas gotas fueron a dar a la cara de Tony

-No puede ser… Esto no puede estar pasando- En su mente Tony no podía procesar lo que veía. Todo esto era una mentira para el. No podía creer que esto en verdad estuviera pasando por el capricho de una científica desquiciada y la codicia de una organización que se movia tras las sombras.

-No… Si yo me muero… ¡SE VIENE CONMIGO!- Grito desesperado Tony y echo a correr hacia el almacén de armas, buscando algo con que atacar. Recogió varias minas y las lanzo atraves de todo el almacén, tomo una ametralladora estacionaria .50 y se preparo para cuando Autumn atravesara esa puerta. Tras unos segundo la puerta voló por los aires mostrando la silueta de Arachne y Tony empezó a dispararle hasta quedar sin balas, empezó a esquivar los disparos que Autumn le dirigía y corrió hasta las minas tratando de guiarla hasta ellas.

-QUEDATE QUIETO DE UNA VES- Le grito Autumn irritada de nuevo.

-Le dio vuelta al hangar y se dirigió a la salida trasera en donde había plantado la mayor cantidad de minas, se paro en el centro y se preparo para su final.

-SI TANTO ME QUIERES MATAR VEN ENTONCES PUTA DESQUICIADA- Le grito histérico Tony

-ESPERA Y VERAS- Le respondió Autumn.

Autumn se paro en la primera mina, después de ahí seria una reacción en cadena que volaría todo el hangar con sus respectivas armas almacenadas, pero una silueta se interpuso ante el de forma rápida tecleándolo por el estomago para alejarlo de ahí lo más que pueda.

-Aun no es tu tiempo mi niño, vive por mi ¿si?.

-¿Mamá?- Su madre lo protegió de la explosión con su cuerpo pero al taclearlo por el estomago su pecho y cabeza quedaron expuestos y al explotar las minas parte de la metralla que estas contienen perforaron su pecho y alojándose peligrosamente cerca de su corazón. Cayo inconsciente.

Tras unos minutos empezó a recuperar la razón, y pudo escuchar las voces de sus atacantes.

-Ya dejalo así Autumn, todo están muertos y tenemos el IS vámonos- Dijo la tal "M"

-Supongo que tienes razón, bueno tengo que admitir que fue divertido- llego a escuchar mientras se alejaban volando.

-Tras eso abrió los ojos y vio sobre el a su madre muerta, a pesar del dolor que la metralla le provocaba la abrazo y por primera ves en muchos años, lloro, lloro desconsolado abrazando el parcialmente calcinado cadáver de su madre.

-Un sonido de una compuerta abriendo lo hiso voltear y diviso un extraño cohete con forma de zanahoria el cual se estaba abriendo para que una feliz Tabane ingresara adentro con el nucleo IS, tras esto el cohete despego y se empezó a alejar.

Todo había pasado por culpa de esa maldita loca egoísta, como es que no le importaba que personas fueran masacradas a su alrededor debido a sus acciones, era como si no lo natara. Era su culpa, ¿Por qué ¿Por qué lo hiso? ¿¡Maldita sea porque!? Tony dirigió su mirada al cielo al ridículo cohete elevándose y la furia se apodero de el.

-TAAAAAAAAAAAABAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Fue el grito desgarrador que dio al cielo.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

El video termino ahí y para entonces las manos de Tony estaban cerradas firmemente en dos puños. Tras ese incidente se vio obligado a vivir con un electroimán alimentado por batería para evitar que la metralla alcanzara su corazón y lo matara, después creo el reactor arc, una versión en miniatura del reactor que alimentaba su compañía para así dejar de lado el electroimán por batería y lo incrusto en su pecho. Era su razón de vida y eventualmente seria la razón de su muerte.

Desde ahí Tony se prometió a si que en nombre de su familia tendría venganza y no dejaría que ningún IS volviese a dañar gente inocente, aunque para esto tuviese que destruirlos todos, uno por uno.

Tras recuperarse e investigar sobre Tabane se dio cuenta que ella fue la que lanzo los 2341 misiles hacia Japón tan solo para demostrar el poder de los IS al ser detenidos por el IS Shirokishi.

Al parecer también fue la responsable de enviar un ataque de IS no tripulados a la academia.

Esto no hacia más que incrementar la rabia de Tony hacia ella, y prometer que para sus llevar a cabo sus fines nunca tendría que depender a algo creado por ella como lo es el IS. Esto fue lo que dio inicio al proyecto IM.

** -Señor, el proyecto ya esta empacado y esta en camino en este instante- **La voz de Jarvis lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos y calmarse un poco, se tomo otro trago de whisky e inhalo una vez más de su cigarrillo, se fijo en la hora. Las 11:46 pm.

**-Señor…**

-Si Jarvis…

**-Aun es primero de mayo, significa que…-**

-Lo se bien Jarvis… - al responder le dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo que ya se acababa.

**-Feliz cumpleaños numero 17 señor…-**

Tony guardo silencio un momento y luego respondió mientras exhalaba el humo que tenia en sus pulmones.

-…Gracias Jarvis….. Gracias….-


	5. Primer vuelo

_Bueno gente quinto capitulo, este es el más largo que eh hecho y tras este es cuando comienza, por así decirlo, la verdadera historia, ya me entenderán. Por cierto voy a hacer algunos cambios en la clasificación de la historia y categoría por un tiempo debido a unos asuntos... Recuerden que si me quieren contactar, darme algún consejo ya sea narrativo, de ortografía, me lo pueden hacer saber por MP review. Les recuerdo que no poseo Is o Iron man y sin más los dejo con la Historia_

_._

_._

_._

-Ahhhh… ¡Joder que hace frio! Donde estoy- Tony miro confundido a su alrededor y cayo en cuenta de que aun estaba en la azotea del edificio de dormitorios de estudiantes. Tras ver el video se quedo un rato más y se tomó unos tragos más los cuales le dieron algo de sueño y se durmió hay mismo sin darse cuenta.

-Aaaahhhh… Mi cabeza, creo que me pase un poco con la melancolía y el whisky ayer, javis que hora es- Mando Tony a la IA.

**-Son las 5:10 am, se levanto a tiempo, si espera un poco más podrá ver el amanecer- **Sugirió la IA con la calma que tanto le caracterizaba.

Muy a su pesar Tony opto por irse de ahí y prepararse de una vez para poder llegar temprano a clases, una vez lo hizo y se tuvo que aguantar un buen regaño y un librazo de parte de Chifuyu y con la migraña que tenia en ese momento un librazo por la cabeza salía sobrando.

Al entrar en su cuarto se percato de dos cosas, 1- Tatenashi ya no estaba en su cama y 2- Al parecer Ichika también madrugo y se estaba duchando en ese instante. Decidió hacer algo rápido de comer para ambos y se comió su parte en lo que esperaba que desocuparan el baño. Al salir Ichika lo encontró terminando sus alimentos lo miro un tanto extrañado y le dijo.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? No se supone que ibas a dormir aquí-

-Lo iba a hacer pero tu novia o amiga con beneficios o lo que sea estaba ocupando mi cama, no quise incomodar- Aprovecho el hecho de que Tatenashi durmió ahí para crear una excusa.

- ¡Que no somos nada de eso¡ Ya te dije que es mi entrenadora personal nada más- Chillo Ichika apenado. Aprovecho que tocaron ese tema para hacerle una pregunta que tenia en mente desde hace rato ya.

-Ichika no has notado que las chicas, especialmente las más cercanas a ti, ya sabes Charlotte, Houki, Laura, Cecilia, Lingyin y últimamente también con la hermana de Presidenta del consejo, Kanzashi, te tratan de un modo, no se, ¿diferente?- Dicho esto se quedo analizando minuciosamente su reacción para estar seguro de que no se hacia el tonto.

-Mmmmmm… Creo que no, bueno se suelen enojar conmigo a veces por cosas absurdas como cuando hablo con alguna de ellas en privado por alguna razón las otras se alteran- Ichika comento poniendo una cara pensativa.

-Ciertamente no eres una persona muy lista- Le dijo Tony con cansancio poniéndose de pie en dirección al baño.

-Como ¿Qué no soy muy lista? ¿a que te refieres?- Le dijo Ichika con cara extrañada.

-Exacto- Dijo Tony cerrando la puerta del baño tras de el. –"Que tan idiota podía ser, le acababa de decir tonto en la cara y no lo supo interpretar ¿de verdad esas niñas están enamoradas de ese baboso? Bueno eso es algo hiriente."

-Jarvis… necesito que hoy a las 12:30 pm llames a Orimura Chifuyu. Hazte pasar por el maestro de obras que esta a cargo de mi edificio y dile que necesitas de mi presencia urgente, crea una excusa creíble, a esa hora va llegando el cargamento con el proyecto y demás muebles de mi propiedad ¿verdad?- Dijo Tony en voz baja una vez estuvo dentro del baño.

**-Como ordene señor y efectivamente a esa hora deberían de llegar si no se produce ningún retrasó-**

-"Bien por fin, ya viene siendo hora de que ensamble todo esto y haga las ultimas pruebas"

Con esto en mente Tony se ducho y se preparo para su día de clases.

El camino a clases fue bastante rutinario, el camino al salón fue bastante rutinario. Ichika haciéndole preguntas como cuando iba a llegar su IS personalizado.

Para ser sinceros Tony tenia uno, de hecho lo construyo el mismo unas semanas antes de que lo enviaran a la academia pero nunca le termino por agradar esa creación suya, básicamente por los recuerdos y porque a sus ojos los IS son muy "toscos" estéticamente hablando, para el fue algo así como el boceto de lo que seria el proyecto que ahora se encontraba desarrollando, seria más acertado decir que es un experimento, tras el incidente de su familia también investigo más a fondo los IS y logro crear una especie de hibrido de su tan querido IM y los IS, con una movilidad y velocidad similar a la de IM pero sin lograr llegar a alcanzarlo y sin la misma resistencia pero debía admitir que no podía imaginar un IS de ese tipo en al menos unos 7 años, y lo catalogo el mismo como IS de entre cuarta y quinta generación.

Tras meses de rogar al ejército, algo que odiaba pero necesitaba para seguir con su investigación, logro que el gobierno le concediera un núcleo con la promesa de desarrollar un IS de tercera generación que no se volviera loco como lo sucedido con el Silver Gospel. Pasaron otros meses, casi un año desde lo ocurrido con su familia y logro, en sumo secreto, descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras los núcleos y dio con el porque los pilotos solo podían ser mujeres, un error en la programación del núcleo.

Los núcleos eran algo así como una "caja negra" donde se guardaba por así decirlo el sistema operativo del IS, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener una especia de Inteligencia Artificial dentro, por alguna razón esta IA al detectar un hombre no activaba el IS pero si lo hacia una mujer era completamente operacional, lo cual lo intrigo bastante y lo continuaba haciendo dado que Ichika era capaz de activar uno sin ningún tipo de aparado o ayuda externa. Ciertamente el Byakushiki de Ichika, no, el núcleo del Byakushiki era algo que le ponía bastantes interrogantes. Claro el también podía mover un IS de otra forma no estaría en esa academia pero digamos que lo hacia con una "pequeña" ayuda de uno de sus inventos.

-Tony, ¡te estoy hablando! Desde ayer que andas como tonto- Un algo molesto Ichika le dijo con mirada analítica.

-No eres exactamente el más indicado para hablar de perspicacia, si lo sabes- Le devolvió Tony un poco irritado.

-Vas a seguir con eso, ya te dije que no se de que hablas exactamente, las chicas se comportan así todo el tiempo.

-Exacto- Fue lo que se limito a decir mientras se topaban a las chicas que estaban hablando algo entre si, cuando los vieron llegar se apresuraron a saludar, con énfasis en Ichika como era habitual, rodeándolo con saludos mañaneros dejando a un irritado Tony con un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Cuando por fin se voltearon a saludar a Tony de una forma un poco menos empalagosa siguieron con el camino al salón.

-Entonces me vas a explicar o no- Dijo a modo de pregunta Ichika Tony provocando curiosidad en sus acompañantes.

-De que hablan Ichika con tanto interés Ichika-san- Le pregunto cortésmente Charlotte que se encontraba a la derecha del aludido.

-Es solo que Tony me esta llamando despistado desde ayer porque dice que no se interpretarlas o algo así- Ichika ya se empezaba a marear del asunto.

-¡Hey! Por que le dices esas cosas a Ichika-san- Fue el gritillo que pego Cecilia a Tony.

-Exactamente a que te refieres cuando dices que no nos comprende- Esta vez fue la chica china de coletas quien formulo la pregunta.

-No es obvio, solo el no se da cuenta, se nota a leguas que a ustedes les gust… ¡WAAAAAAAA!- No pudo terminar la oración porque un fuerte golpe en el estomago le saco el aire y lo hiso encogerse por unos instantes y casi lo hace devolver el deasyuno.

-Houki-san… No tenías por que ser tan radical…- Fue lo que logro decir el pobre joven Stark una vez logro recuperar un poco el aliento.

-¡Houki! Y eso a que se debió- Le pregunto el extrañado Ichika extrañado.

-¡ahhhhh! Es que…- No supo responder bien la sonrojada y nerviosa Houki.

-Tenía una araña subiéndole por la chaqueta del uniforme… Si eso… ahahahaha…- La salvo Charlotte con una risita nerviosa al final salvando tanto a ella como a las demás de esa explicación.

-OH, ya veo- Dijo Ichika con cara de convencido

-…Enserio te vas a tragar esa excu… OGH…- Volvió a ser golpeado por Cecilia esta vez en la cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-LA ARAÑA SUBIO HASTA SU CABEZA, LO JURO QUE LA VI, ME DEBES UNA TONY-SAN- Volvio a chillar Cecilia.

-"Joder, que esta academia esta llena de tsunderes o que"- Pensaba Stark mientras se volvió a poner de pie, esta vez en postura de defensa por aquello de otro ataque.

-Oh a que se debe tanto alboroto, ara ara, pero si es Ichika y las demás y Tony-san- Apareció Tatenashi para terminar de completar la tanda.

-¡Tatenashi-sempai! Que haces por aquí, te van a regañar, vas a llegar tarde- Le dirigió la palabra Ichika en un intento de cambiar ya el tema.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ustedes, y bien a que se debe todo este alboroto- Dijo con esa sonrisa suya que tanto la distingue.

-Nada en especial solo pequeño mal entendido- Respondio Tony para ya dejar el tema atrás y evitar futuros golpes. –Cambiando de tema, si te vas a quedar a dormir con el señor especial hoy también- Señalo a Ichika. –Por lo menos avisa esta vez, no quiero llevarme la sorpresa esta vez de topármelos a los 2 dos en situaciones comprometedoras otra vez. No es algo que me agrade ciertamente- Término de hablar con una sonrisa maldosa. –"Ahora te toca a ti recibir unos cuantos golpes por distraído jeje"- Pensó y se dedico a mirar la escena que acababa de armar.

-¡ICHIKA!- Todas las chicas dijeron al unísono volviendo a ver al susodicho.

Un sudor frio empezó a brotar de su frente al escuchar su nombre en ese tono de voz y un color azulado en la misma término de pintar la escena, se dio la vuelta y pudo a preciar a las chicas con esa mirada de: explícate ya o te mueres aquí.

-Ichika… nos quisieras explicar que significa eso de que estas durmiendo con la sempai…- Dijo Charlotte con un aura siniestra rodeándola no muy diferente a la que el resto de chicas mantenían en ese momento.

-… Este… No es como suena… Bueno no de la forma que lo dijo Tony… Todo se puede explicar…- Les respondió de la mejor forma que pudo pero no se le ocurría una forma de explicarlo sin que saliera bien librado de ese fiasco.

-Aaaaawwww… I-chi-ka, por que no eres más sincero y les dices de una que te estado cuidando estas noches- Tatenashi se guindo del cuello de Ichika mientras decía esto en forma provocadora tratando de incrementar el enojo en las chicas y el bochorno en Ichika.

"Jeje se lo tiene merecido por ser alguien con tan pocas luces además por culpa de él me dieron un par de golpes así que cero culpas, jaja"- Fue el tranquilo y reconfortante pensamiento que le pasaba por la mente al joven Stark mientras disfrutaba de la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo que de paso ya atraía la mirada de algunas estudiantes que pasaban por ahí en busca de sus respectivos salones.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIICCHIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Fue el eco que se escucho en el pasillo producto de la rabia de las chicas así Ichika y Tatenashi. Laura no lo pensó mucho y se dejo llevar rápido por los celos.

-¡DEBO ELIMINAR AL OBJETIVO!- Menciono en voz alta mirando con enojo a Tatenashi materializando el brazo derecho de su IS, lista para tumbarla. Y se abalanzó sobre ella.

"Ni lo pienses niña tonta"- De la nada ese fue el pensamiento que salió en la mente de nuestro joven Stark en ese momento.

-fufufufu- Tatenashi se dio la vuelta para desviar el ataque pero al momento en que iba a levantar su abanico para desviar dicho ataque se detuvo. Alguien se le había adelantado.

Ante ella, se encontraba nuestro joven Stark deteniendo el golpe con su mano izquierda completamente desnuda y abierta, entrelazando sus dedos con los dedos mecanizados del IS, siendo más certeros, con el brazo derecho del IS. Debido a las afiladas garras de ese brazo robótico empezó a sangrar y la sangre empezó a caer al piso y también quedaba sobre el brazo mecánico del IS parcialmente desplegado de Laura

-Vamos a ver señorita Bodewig… No déjeme llamarla Laura solo por esta vez…- Dijo Tony en una voz grave y con sus ojos siendo tapados por su cabello que caía sobre su cara.

-La vez pasada lo deje pasar por que fue a mí y por que me quise pasar de listo, me pareció sin embargo, exagerado… pero como dije lo deje pasar por ser yo a quien iba destinado el ataque…-

Todas observaban sorprendidas, especialmente Tatenashi y Laura, la reacción de Tony, especialmente porque fue capaz de detener un ataque de un IS con las manos desnudas aunque el IS en cuestión estuviese solamente parcialmente desplegado.

-Pero…- Tony prosiguió –Ahora pretende atacar a una compañera suya en la academia… Eso no me importaría si fuera en una practica o si luego se tuviesen que enfrentar en un campo de batalla pero… POR UN ARRANQUE DE CELOS ES COMPLETAMENTE RIDICULO. NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE UN IS VUELVA A DAÑAR GENTE INOCENTE POR EL CAPRICHO DE ALGUIEN NUNCA MÁS- Termino gritando y apretando más fuerte el agarre que tenia sobre el brazo derecho de Laura.

-Parece que se les olvida que lo que ustedes tienen en manos es un arma sumamente poderosa capaz de acabar con una nación pequeña por si sola si se lo proponen y ustedes la utilizan para resolver rabietas sentimentales. Es completamente ridículo. Es como si tratara de apagar las luces del salón con un disparo de una pistola, se dan cuenta de lo que hacen…- Termino soltando a Laura la cual conjunto al resto de las presentes e Ichika miraban anonadas la reacción de alguien que desde que habían conocido nunca habían visto en plan serio, Al menos eso creían.

-Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor- Una voz seria pero al parecer complacida les llamo la atención desde atrás.

-¡Chifuyu-nee!- Mientras Ichika se dirigía a su hermana algo sorprendido, las demás se veían preocupadas, esa cara significaba que tenían cuando menos un buen regaño de por medio.

(WACK)- Fue el sonido de la tabla de registros que tenia Chifuyu en ese momento estrellándose en la cabeza de su hermano menor.

-¡Ouch! y eso a que se debió- pregunto tranquilamente Ichika mientras se sobaba la cabeza..

Ya te he dicho que me llames Orimura-Sensei en la escuela, además les parece poco el alboroto que se armaron aquí hace unos momentos, de no haber sido por este chico Tony hubiera terminado en una de sus clásicas peleas de gatas- Termino Orimura con cara sería mientras las demás tenían la mirada baja.

-Sarashiki, esperaba que le pusieras un alto a esto y no que fuese por ti la pelea- Se dirigió a la chica de ojos rojos esta vez en forma de reprimenda. –Eres la presidenta del consejo después de todo- Termino Chifuyu.

-Eso intentaba pero se me adelantaron- Fue la despreocupada respuesta de Tatetanshi mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad a Tony mirada que por alguna razón le causo un ligero escalofrió en la espalda al joven.

-Bien ustedes cadetes representantes vienen conmigo para una charla, especialmente tu Laura, pensé que ya habías aprendido tu lección- Fueron las palabras de Chifuyu mientras se daba la vuelta. –Por cierto discúlpense con Stark, cuando terminen los espero en mi despacho, salvo tu Stark, esa herida en tu brazo izquierdo no se ve bien, tomate el día de hoy para darte un descanso y tratarla como es debido. Eso si no quiero verte tarde mañana- Termino Chifuyu mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina y se preparaba para brindarles un bien cargado sermón a sus estudiantes.

Tatenashi se disculpo rápidamente y le dijo que algún día le devolvería el favor, que se debía ir porque debía tratar unos asuntos del consejo (aunque a Stark le pareció más una excusa que otra cosa), y se retiro a paso tranquilo, después fue turno de Ichika y luego de las chicas las cuales no pudieron evitar dirigir la mirada la ensangrentada mano que le colgaba y permanecía inmóvil. No pudieron evitar sentirse algo mal, especialmente Laura.

-Esta bien, no se tienen que disculpar…-Dijo mientras observaba que empezaban todas a inclinarse para pedir perdón en la típica pose japonesa.

-Pero enserio… Get your shit together (espabila, dicho de una forma algo descortés)- Le dijo a Cecilia viéndola directamente en ingles solo para que ella entendiera. La rubia de ojos azules se sorprendió de que el mensaje fuera dirigido directamente a ella y no a las demás.

La verdad ni Tony estaba muy seguro de porque los hiso, talvez se sentía un poco identificado con ella por el hecho de que los dos compartían el mismo idioma natal aun que fuesen de nacionalidades diferentes.

Dicho esto se retiro a la enfermería donde lo vendaron y tras eso se dirigió a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer. En eso se encontraba Stark cuando Jarvis le llamo la atención con una noticia que le levantaría el ánimo un poco.

**-Señor, le informo que el proyecto llego, esta entrando a la academia y estará en la entrada de sus instalaciones en aproximadamente 7 minutos, también le informo que Happy viene para ayudar a descargarlo.**

-¡perfecto! Pero no te dije que te aseguraras de que nadie supiera de eso- Comento algo molesto otra vez Tony.

**-Señor, Happy no sabe de que trata el proyecto, no creyó lo del equipo medico dado que sabe que usted no tiene problemas de salud graves, dejando de lado el reactor arc al del cual no discutido son nadie que no sea conmigo. Además es preferible que sea el el que ayude con el desempaque a que lo haga un desconocido- **Termino Jarvis con su inmutable voz de costumbre.

-si… creo que tienes razón, ni modo mejor me apresuro para estar ahí cuando llegue todo, quiero hacerme cargo yo mismo- Dicho esto cambio su rumbo de la cafetería a su edificio para llegar justo a tiempo cuando los tráiler estaban llegando. Tras ellos un mercedes negro del cual bajo un obviamente molesto Happy.

-¡Happy! ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto Tony a su hasta ese entonces guarda espaldas.

-¿Sabe cuantas veces he tenido que venir a Japón en la ultima semana? ¡4!- Mi reloj biológico se esta volviendo loco y el jetlag* solo empeora las cosas… Decidase de una vez- Le respondió el molesto guardaespaldas al joven Stark.

-Tranquilo Happy, te lo voy a contar como horas extras-

-Que horas extras ni nada, mejor dígalo de una vez y me vengo a vivir aquí-

-Nop, Alguien tiene que cuidar a Pepper y tu eres mi hombre de confianza, además el que te mando a llamar esta vez fue Jarvis no yo-

-Aun así…- El guardaespaldas no pudo terminar porque Tony lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-sisisisisi esta bien lo que digas ayúdame a meter esto en el sótano y te doy un buen bono y unas vacaciones pagas en el Caribe.

-Más vale que sea verdad- Termino Happy y con ayuda de el y algunos de los trabajadores de los camiones bajaron todas las cajas del primer y segundo tráiler

-mmm… que extraño ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, incluyendo las maquinas medicas, Jarvis que más mandaste a traer- Dijo el junto con Happy mientras se dirigían al tercer y ultimo tráiler.

-Bien señor, dígame para que es toda esta maquinaria, sé muy bien que no es todo equipo medico, es uno de esos proyectos locos- Le interrumpió Happy curioso por saber a que se debía el descargar tanto equipo y material, especialmente metales y componentes electrónicos.

-Nada extraordinario Happy, con el tiempo te darás cuenta, de momento es mejor que no sepas- Le corto Tony la curiosidad con eso.

-Bien veamos que nos depara el ultimo tráiler- Dijo una ves estaban frente a la puerta del inmenso contenedor abriéndola en el proceso.

-No puede ser… ¡Jarvis a que se debe esto!- Pregunto obviamente molesto Tony.

Ante el se encontraba un contenedor metálico cuadrado más pequeño que aproximadamente dos metro y medio, el sabia bien que era ese contenedor.

-Ese no es el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando antes de venir a la academia- Agrego Happy a modo de pregunta.

-Si lo es. Rápido ayúdame, quita los arneses. Ya vuelvo-Dicho esto salió corriendo y tomo "prestado uno de los montacargas grandes que estaban siendo utilizados en la construcción de su casa y laboratorio" y lo llevo rápidamente hasta el sótano.

Una vez ahí se dirigió a Jarvis en tono molesto.

-Ahora si Jarvis, me puedes decir por que me enviaste esto…-

**-Señor recibió un e-mail de la academia ayer, preguntando sobre si su IS personal ya estaba listo y que si no la academia se encargaría de encontrarle un proveedor para que le creara uno, dadas las circunstancias no podemos permitir que analicen su cuerpo para que tomen sus datos para un IS a la medida así que me tome la libertad de responderles que el IS suyo ya estaba listo y se encontraba en camino para evitar posibles investigaciones.**

-mmm… demonios estas en lo correcto… creo que no me va a quedar más remedio que usarlo...- Se le notaba el desgano en l a voz a Tony, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Happy.

-Señor, porque no lo quiere usar, lo que dijo Jarvis esta en lo correcto después de todo. Pregunto Happy algo preocupado.

-Luego te contare… Tranquilo no es nada serio.

Tras esto abrió el contenedor y ante ellos se rebelo un IS similar al White knight solo que este estaba pintado de morado oscuro con líneas verdes en brazos, piernas, "alas" y en el peto protector. No tenia casco como el White Knight y era ligeramente mas pequeño que este, contaba con hombreras de protección y sobre cada hombro un lanza cohetes pequeño con forma de rectángulo de seis disparos. Pero lo mas notable eran sus "alas" por así decirlo, tenía dos pares en vez de solo un par como lo hacían los IS convencionales y podían plegarse en diferentes formas para cambiar de modo vuelo a modo de batalla corto-medio alcance y modo francotirador Y por ultimo dos cañones descansando en su espalda apuntando hacia abajo que podía ser utilizados como rifles de largo alcance si era necesario.

-Bueno Happy… Gracias por tu cooperación pero yo me encargo desde aquí- Le dijo mientras lo llevaba a su guardaespaldas casi a rastras hacia la salida.

-OK OK. No tiene porque ser tan descortés- Dijo el pobre Happy mientras se arreglaba el saco en el marco de la puerta.

-Saludame a Pepper y gracias por todo, para cuando llegues a U.S ya tendrás tus extras y vacaciones pagas. Chao- Cerró la puerta y corrió hasta su sótano. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y empezó a sacar partes del proyecto para ensamblar. Saco también a babas y otro par de brazos mecánicos para que le ayudaran y busco, finalmente, en una caja metálica de casi 2 metros de altura cerrada con código numérico lo que buscaba. Digito el número y la caja se abrió.

Ante el una armadura plateada, del tamaño de una persona, de echo unos centímetros más alta que el. En el costado izquierdo del abdomen en letra pequeña tenía impreso en el metal las siguientes letras: IM Mk 02 Test Type Prototipe.

-Bien… empecemos esto. Jarvis carga el último avance y prepara las botas y guantes propulsores para la prueba numero D-387.

**-Como ordene señor-**

Dicho esto se le quito los ante brazos y piernas a la armadura con mucho cuidado con la ayuda de el brazo mecánico autómata "babas" y otros similares que había construido antes de llegar a Japón y que había desempacado hace poco. Tras esto se los acoplo con ayuda de los ya mencionados robots, ya que pesaban bastante cabe mencionar. Tras esto se quito su camisa y chaqueta de la academia y se conecto los guantes y botas plateadas al reactor que tenía en su pecho por medio de cables.

-OK prueba número D-387, esta vendría siendo la última prueba por aparte que le hago a los repulsores por aparte del traje antes de probarlo todo en conjunto. Vamos a empezar con algo pequeño para evitar golpes como la vez pasada, ok empecemos con el 1%- Le dijo al mentado babas que se encargaba de grabarlo con una video cámara.

-Dadas las circunstancias los hermanos de babas se encargaran del extinguidor esta vez para evitar problemas… ey ey, no bajes la cámara- Le dijo un preocupado Tony al babas que bajo la cámara por un momento en señal de "depresión".

-Ok… poder en 3… 2… 1…- Tras terminar la cuenta regresiva las botas y guantes generaron una pequeña flama que lo elevo casi un metro en el aire.

-Suficiente- Dicho esto se apagaron y cayó al suelo generando un particular sonido metálico.

-Ok ahora con 2.5% de potencia estándar en 3… 2… 1…- Ahora se elevo por encima de los 2 metros casi llegando a alcanzar el techo. Y empezó a desplazarse flotando por todo el desordenado sótano de un lado a otro

-¡Nononononono, mi tarea no!- Fue su queja al pasar flotando sobre el bolso de la academia calcinándolo al instante. –

-OK… ok… Podría ser peor WOW- Puso sus manos frente a el para evitar que siguiera flotando en esa dirección y quedo flotando en el mismo lugar donde empezó la prueba. –Apago- Cayo al instante en el lugar casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

-AH… Si… Puedo volar-

.

.

.

Entre tanta prueba eran ya pasadas las 3 de la tarde, Ichika y su harem salían del salón para realizar entrenamiento extra en la arena de la academia. Iban hablando a paso tranquilo cuando una chica de aspecto algo adormilado y de largas mangas que cubrían sus manos les pregunto que si se podía unir a ellos ya que la profesora Orimura le dijo que tenia que mejorar para pasar los próximos exámenes. Estos no se negaron y caminaron hasta los vestidores juntos.

-Yo me adelanto- Les grito Ichika que empezó a correr en dirección a dichos vestidores. –Las espero en la arena-

-Ichika-san siempre tan entusiasta- Dijo la chica de coletas con una sonrisa. Las demás asintieron.

Tras un rato más de caminar las alcanzo Chifuyu Orimura con su clásico semblante serio.

-¡Representantes!- Las llamo así para abreviar. –Vengan un momento tengo algo que decirles.

Las chicas obedecieron y fueron para ver de que se trataba. Una vez estuvieron con Chifuyu esta empezó:

-Verán, como saben en unos días es el torneo de clases que se realiza una vez al año. Hace unos minutos me informaron los superiores unas compañías están dispuestas a prestarles equipo de nueva generación para este torneo para recoger datos sobre el desempeño en IS de diversas generaciones. Por ende yo y los pilotos que posean IS personal deben venir mañana una isla al suroeste de los limites marítimos de Japón donde habrá una especie de feria tecnológica que se realiza cada año, hay es donde las diversas compañías que planean ofrecerles el equipo van a estar. Además la estadía es por dos días pero por problemas de espacio vamos a tener que tener una pareja por habitación. Avísenle a Ichika que nos vamos mañana a las 8 am, veamos cual de ustedes le saca provecho a esta oportunidad- Termino  
Chifuyu refiriéndose a cual de ellas les tocara compartir el cuarto con su hermano, para ponerlas un rato incomodas.

Las chicas al escuchar esto se les pusieron estrellitas en los ojos –"Podría pasar una noche con Ichika"- Fue la imagen que paso en la mente de todas en ese momento.

-AH… Por cierto, Stark recibió su IS hoy según me lo indico por e-mail así que avísenle a el también- Les dijo Chifuyu mientras se alejaba ya.

-La imagen mental de Ichika con cada una de las respectivas cadetes representantes se quebró en su mente y fue remplazada por una en la que Ichika y Stark debía compartir habitación, como lo hacían ahora.

-Aghhh- Emitieron un sonido en forma de pena.

-De nada va a servir- Dijo algo deprimida Cecilia.

-Si Tony esta- Termino Ling por ella la oración.

Ahora todas tenían un aura de tristeza hasta que Ling pego un brinco asustando un tanto a las demás.

-Y que pasaría si Stark no se entera del viaje y accidentalmente no va…- Se le notaba la malicia en la voz a la pequeña China.

-Entonces a alguna le tocara el cuarto con Ichika…- Completo Laura con voz analítica.

-Están seguras- Pregunto Charlotte algo insegura. –Sé que tal vez no sea nuestro amigo cercano pero… ¿dejarlo fuera del viaje?

-Entonces supongo que prefieres que el sea el compañero de Ichika en vez de alguna de nosotras, o inclusive tu.- Termino Ling, no le gustaba la idea de Charlotte e Ichika de compañeros de cuarto otra vez pero tenia que motivarla para que ayudara en el plan.

Basto ese comentario para que Charlotte y el resto que se encontraban indecisas cambiaran de opinión rápidamente. –Esta bien- Dijeron al unisonó. –Pero solo por esta vez- Dijeron también todas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien…- Ahora Ling ostentaba una sonrisa triunfante. Que Stark no se entere y que la suerte decida quien de nosotras será la compañera.

Todas juntaron sus manos y afirmaron con un fuerte "HAI"

-Que hacen- Pregunto la chica de mangas largas asomándose para ver que hacían dado que se canso de esperarlas.

-NADA- respondieron todas con una sonrisa nerviosa

-mmm… Ichika-san nos espera vamos.

-Si- Otra vez todas al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Tony se encontraba ya con la armadura metálica completamente puesta pero inmóvil dado que no estaba encendida, en su pecho se podía ver el reactor que la alimentaba y la mascara del casco se encontraba abierta. Le había dicho a los obreros que se tomaran el resto del día, que no se preocuparan por terminar demasiado rápido, de todas formas iba a acomodar lo que tenia en los sótanos. Estos al no estar seguros de decir si o no, Tony les ofreció el resto del día pago que no se preocuparan y el resto se deduce por lógica.

-Jarvis la hora-

**-6:01 pm, ya esta oscuro afuera señor.**

-bien, enciéndelo-

**-a la orden-**

Al decir esto el reactor del pecho empezó a brillar con más intensidad y la mascar metálica del traje se cerró encendiendo sus ojos de un color blanco azulado.

-Empecemos por lo básico, Importa preferencias del Mk 01

**-Listo**

-Revisa temperatura del reactor y busca anomalías.

**-Listo**

-Activa el HUD holográfico

-**Listo**

-Activa identificador de amenazas y realiza una prueba y chequeo de las superficies móviles.

**-A la orden-**

Tras terminar esa frase las superficies de la armadura se movieron de forma ascendente, desde los pies, hasta la espalda y sus mini alerones diseñados para dar estabilidad de vuelo, de los brazos salió una plataforma para acoplar misiles, desarmada ya que era una prueba, las hombreras y demás, casi toda la superficie del traje se movía de forma independiente. Por ultimo los repulsores de las palmas y pies brillaron y tras eso el traje volvió a como estaba antes.

**-Listo, no se detecta ningún mal funcionamiento en ninguna área.** **Preparando para apagar y realizar diagnósticos.**

-mmm… sabes que, realiza una prueba del tiempo atmosférico y trafico aéreo alrededor de la isla de la academia.

**-Señor aun hacen falta terabytes de cálculo antes de una verdadera prueba de vue…**

-Jarvis a veces tienes que correr de poder caminar, y lo que menos tengo ahora, con esto- Se toco el pecho- es tiempo. Vamos ponlo en modo vuelo- El HUD del casco indicaba ahora FLIGHT MODE ENEABLED y los repulsores empezaron a funcionar. Haciendo lo flotar unos cuantos centímetros

-Ok… en 3… 2… 1… HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT- Dejo salir esa ultima frase en su idioma al salir volando a una velocidad sorprendente una compuerta-túnel diseñada específicamente en el sótano-laboratorio que daba a uno de los extremos de la isla de academia.

Daba vueltas sobre si mismo en el aire una y otra vez mareándose y gritando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ABRE LOS ALERONES!-

**-Abriendo estabilizadores de vuelo-**

Al abrirse estos que se encontraban en su espalda pudo volar derecho y recuperarse.

-Se comporta excelente, justo como un sueño…

Tras eso se dirigió a la arena de la academia para sobrevolarla, a una altura segura claro esta, para que no lo vieran o al menos no distinguieran que es, y con el zoom digital pudo ver a Ichika las chicas y una compañera de clases que recordaba por vestir mangas muy largas practicando, esta ultima chica trataba de mantener el equilibrio en su IS a una altura considerable y por azares del destino dirigió su vista al cielo y lo vio perdiendo así el equilibro y estrellándose en el suelo.

Tras eso Tony se alejo de la academia unos kilómetros y empezó a ascender verticalmente.

-Cual es el record de altura que ha alcanzado un IS

**-El record de altura alcanzado por un IS tripulado es de 23 000 metros.**

-Los record se hicieron para romperse, Vamos…

Empezó a ascender velocidad de MACH 1 y supero el record rápidamente pero Tony quería seguir y establecer uno que nadie pudiese nunca pasar.

**-Se detecta una capa peligrosa de hielo formándose**

-No importa, sigue.

-Vamos más alto… más… alto…

El HUD del casco parpadeo un par de veces y tras eso se apago.

-¿eh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…- Tony empezó a caer a su muerte segura, -"no, no me voy a ir así ahora que por fin esto funciona"- Tras este pensamiento jalo una palanca manual que estaba cerca de su cintura y abrió los alerones del traje, quebrando así el hielo que lo envolvía.

El traje se reinicio rápidamente y emprendía vuelo una vez más rozando el mar y creando un surco en el agua por donde volaba debido a la baja altitud

-YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- No pudo dejar escapar un grito de alegría de salvarse y de que el traje aun funcionara y se dirigió al túnel que al costado de la isla que lo conduciría hasta su sótano. Lo encontró y entro por fin ingresando al sótano, sano y salvo.

-Bueno… fue interesante.- Dijo al aire mientras unos brazos mecánicos le quitaban el traje pieza a pieza.

-2 HORAS DESPUÉS-

-…Entonces el problema es el material por eso se congelo, verdad.- Ahora Tony se encontraba cavilando como resolver el problema del congelamiento a alturas extremas.

**-Así es señor, el problema es que aun no esta instalado todo el equipo como para crear una armadura nueva capaz de resistir esas alturas**

-Mmm… creo que tendremos que usar esta por mientras. Añade capaz extra de blindaje así como dos repulsores más en la espalda y armamento pesado… A ver muéstrame el diseño. -Le dijo Tony a Jarvis mientras abría una laptop cerca de el y veía el resultado de sus peticiones.

-WOW es casi como un tanque con dos piernas, es una verdadera maquina de guerra, me gusta el nombre… Ya se, Jarvis para evitar futuros problemas de confusión renombra el mk 02 con el alias de Warmachine… Solo para evitar mal entendidos.

**-Entendido.**

Tras esto cerro todo el sótano y salió por fin, ya era bastante de noche.

-Bueno mejor me voy donde Ichika, creo que es la ultima vez que tendré que compartir cuarto con el. Ah. Mañana parece ser un día prometedor, tengo el presentimiento de que algo interesante va a pasar- Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa encaminado al cuarto 1025

Y no estaba equivocado, oh por dios que no lo estaba, solo que los acontecimientos de mañana no eran precisamente asunto para sonreír.

…

…

…

En una lujosa suite de un hotel se encontraban 3 mujeres discutiendo sobre sus planes para mañana.

-… Pues básicamente eso es todo, tenemos que aprovechar esta ocasión y si salimos con suerte seremos capaces de llevarnos no solo al Byakushiki sino también el resto de IS de las demás pilotos representantes- Término de hablar una mujer de voluptuosa figura mientras se tomaba una copa de vino.

-No se entonces porque hay que tener tanto cuidado Squall, suena sencillo, llegamos a la feria, los tomamos de rehenes les quitamos los IS y nos vamos- Dijo otra mujer de pelo naranja.

-Que ahí va a estar Orimura Chifuyu y si muy probablemente no nos va a poner las cosas fáciles, además hay que ser muy sutiles para no llamar la atención y que salga por noticiarios- Termino su copa la mentada Squall mientras le explicaba a Autumn.

-M, trata de mantener la compostura mañana- Se dirigió Squall a la tercera mujer en la habitación la cual solo veía por la ventana. De forma ausente.

-Hay va a estar Chifuyu e Ichika Orimura, siempre que estas cerca de esas no rindes bien en combate.

-No te preocupes Squall, Mañana no voy a fallar, voy a cumplir mi objetivo- Término de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Mañana Ichika… Chifuyu… Mañana verán"- Pensó volviendo la vista a la ventana aumentando más su sonrisa


	6. Buenas Noches

_**Bueno gente capitulo nuevo :D denle las gracias al insomnio que para algo sirvió esa enfermedad xD. Debo informarles que voy a estar tardando más en subir capítulos ya que me doy cuenta que comento muchos horrores gramaticales y ortográficos por ir a la carrera para subir capítulos nuevos, todo sea por ayudar a mejorar en la calidad de los mismos, no es que deje de cometerlos (soy humano hasta donde yo recuerdo xD) eso solo que tratare de no comeTer tantos. Se les agradece que pasen por la historia y recuerden dejar un review, así me dan inspiración y de paso si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o se quieren contactar conmigo pues lo hacen o si simplemente quieren chingar un rato xD. También me pueden enviar un MP si gustan.**_

_**Les recuerdo que tanto IS como Iron Man son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, solo los tomo para divertirme un rato y demandas mientras más lejos mejor. Gracias por detenerte a leer y sin más que decir eh aquí el capítulo.**_

_**.**_

Duality

**.**

Había sido un largo día para el joven Stark que ahora se encontraba frente a la habitación 1025. Tuvo que desempacar la mayoría de su equipo y pertenencias, darles explicaciones a los que se encontraban cerca de para que servían para no levantar sospecha (omitiendo las cosas "delicadas" claro esta) luego acomodar cada cosa en su respectivo lugar y ensamblar las partes más necesarias de su equipo para realizar las ultimas pruebas necesarias para su proyecto, las cuales podía con orgullo y alegría que fueron todo un éxito, dejando de lado el "apagón" que sufrió la armadura cuando alcanzo alturas extremas, por lo demás esta todo bien. Al no tener todo el equipo ensamblado, de momento, no podría reconstruir una armadura desde cero que implementara alguna solución a este problema así que decidió simplemente implementar algunas mejoras provisionales a la que ya tenía hecha para que pudiera resistir bastante daño en caso de que tuviese que "estrenarla" por cualquier razón.

Aún con todo esto tenía la desventaja de no contaba con un AD (Absolute Defense) Field que le sirviera como escudo pero esto se veía compensado de alguna forma con las capas extra de blindaje que agrego al Mk 02 de su "aleación especial", claro no era indestructible pero resistía y bastante bien dicho sea de paso. Además el escudo de un IS se descarga rápidamente, y una vez descargado queda indefenso. Lo mismo con sus armas, al menos las principales, una vez el IS se queda sin energía queda expuesto y en este campo es en el que su preciado IM tomaba ventaja, al hacer uso del reactor arc como fuente de alimentación tendría energía ilimitada, al menos hasta que tuviera que reemplazar el núcleo de paladio, lo cual por cierto se hacia una vez cada dos semanas por lo cual podría mantener el traje funcionando por días si fuese necesario, mientras, los IS debían recargarse después de cada combate, ya sea de practica o real poniéndolos en stand-by para que se recuperaran, cosa que tomaba sus horas dependiendo de cuanta energía se gastase en dicho combate, desde un par de horas hasta un día entero. Varia demasiado por lo cual en ese aspecto, al menos, se encontraba tranquilo.

La última cosa que tenía en mente y era la que más incomodo lo hacia sentir era la disponibilidad. Teniendo lo IS inmediata en caso de emergencia ya que pueden ser materializados en cualquier momento siempre y cuando cuenten de energía suficiente, mientras, el traje IM debe ser ensamblado. Ciertamente el IM puede competir e incluso superar a los IS en términos de rendimiento de energía, maniobrabilidad, velocidad y seguridad, ya sea contra de ataques, temperaturas altas o las extremas fuerzas G producidas por los vuelos supersónicos, pero en una situación de emergencia donde se requiere disponibilidad inmediata sale perdiendo definitivamente. Si a esto se le suma que si por alguna razón se le lograra hacer el suficiente daño como para tumbar una parte de la armadura esa parte de su cuerpo queda completamente expuesta y el sistema podría empezar a tener problemas de funcionamiento, además debemos tomar en cuenta también que el Mk 02 aún es un prototipo por lo que podría presentar fallos. Definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo respecto a eso por lo que, al no tener el equipo necesario a mano (al menos no ensamblado aún), el joven Stark decidió no complicarse la vida y hacer mañana por la mañana, aprovechando que era fin de semana, un adaptador del AD de los IS para el Mk 02 a base de una batería externa que planeaba agregar únicamente para este propósito, era lo único que podía hacer para mejorar la duración del blindaje de momento.

Tras varios minutos haciendo estos cálculos se decidió por fin a entrar en la habitación para encontrarse a un ya dormido Ichika y el sonido de la ducha siendo utilizada.

-"Tatenashi…"- Fue lo primero que pensó. Esa muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en algo bastante incomodo. Especialmente porque Ichika parecía no notar las obvias insinuaciones lo cual no hacia más que darle algo de rabia a nuestro protagonista por lo despistado que es Ichika.

-Tatenashi, supongo que eres tu- Dijo Tony en voz alta, más no la suficiente como para despertar a su compañero de cuarto.

-Ah, Tony-San. Llegaste- Respondió con tono entretenido la mayor de las Kansashi. –Me puedes pasar una toalla, olvide traer una antes de meterme- Termino con la intención de incomodarlo

-Con gusto y por cierto llámame Tony a secas, ese san sale sobrando- Le contesto pasándole una toalla del cesto de ropa limpia a la joven de ojos rojos.

-Ah… tan poco tiempo de conocernos y ya quieres que nos tratemos de forma intima- Le dijo refiriéndose a que en Japón llamar a una persona solo por su nombre significa que son cercanos.

-Claro que no- Seguía Tony respondiéndole a la puerta del baño ya que la peli azul aún no había salido. –Solo que para mi me resulta algo incomodo que me pongan un kun o un san después de mi nombre, no solo yo creo que la mayoría de gente que no es de Japón opina igual, tu lo deberías saber mejor que nadie, después de todo eres la representante de Rusia.

Al terminar esa última oración decidió sentarse en el escritorio de la habitación a esperar a que por fin la Presidenta saliera del baño. Realmente estaba cansado, solo se quería bañar y dormir de una buena vez.

-Supongo que tienes razón, a mi también me costo un poco cuando era más pequeña pero ahora tengo el habito tan arraigado que ya no lo puedo dejar de hacer- Termino de decir abriendo por fin la puerta del baño y saliendo de este envuelta en la toalla que Stark le había pasado anteriormente.

-"Wow… de verdad que es preciosa"- Fue lo único que le paso por la mente al agotado joven Stark que se encontraba mirándola como idiota sin moverse, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por la impresión. –"Ese Ichika de verdad que tiene alguna especie de problema porque para no darle atención… no enserio… wow…"

-Fufufu… Creo que debería tomar esa mirada como un cumplido- Le menciono Tatenashi por la forma en como la observaba, el pobre parecía que estaba al borde del derrame cerebral.

-…Es solo que no esperaba que salieras solo con una toalla- Trato de excusarse Stark

-Fufufu-

**-Advertencia, señor, se detecta un aumento anormalmente rápido en su temperatura corporal así como también en su pulso cardíaco y respiración- **Jarvis salió con la advertencia para prevenir de cualquier problema de salud a tiempo a su señor.

-"En serio… No me lo tenias que echar en cara Jarvis"- Fue el pensamiento del ahora abochornado Stark.

Después de quedarse un par de segundos más contemplando a la chica de ojos rojizos decidió sacar un tema de conversación para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente; aprovecho una situación similar que había pasado hace unos días, solo que con Ichika como protagonista en lugar de el para empezar.

-A mi no me engañas, tu traes algo bajo la toalla verdad, ya te conozco ese truco- Aprovecho para decir estando ya un poco más recompuesto de la impresión inicial, para cortar ese incomodo silencio que se había provocado entre los dos.

-¿Seguro?- Insistió Tatenashi con voz juguetona.

-Bastante-Respondió Tony, aunque para sus adentros deseaba estar, cuando menos, un poco equivocado.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos en una especie de competencia de miradas. Tony reflejando tranquilidad (al menos eso intentaba) y Tatenashi con su mirada maliciosa. Tras otros cuantos segundos en eso Tatenashi se dio por vencida.

-Aaaw… No eres divertido...- Tatenashi rodo los ojos y dejo caer su toalla dejando ver un traje de baño azul bajo esta.

-No soy tan despistado como Ichika si a eso te refieres- Ahora Tony ostentaba una sonrisa ganadora- "Bueno fue bueno mientras duro…"

Tras esto Tatenashi se puso su uniforme por sobre el traje de baño con suma tranquilidad frente al agotado Stark. Si bien esto lo ponía algo ansioso al menos el disimulaba a diferencia de Ichika, el tenia una imagen que mantener, aunque la joven Sarashiki no se lo ponía fácil dado que cada vez que le hablaba lo hacia en un tono que lo alteraba o le daba ciertas miradas que no sabia interpretar bien, aunque parte de esos nervios se iban rápido ya que recordaba que lo hacia para provocarlo. El tiempo que vivió en esa habitación le sirvió para darse cuenta de que Tatenashi puede ser una persona muy burlista cuando se lo proponía. Ella, siguiendo los términos usados por su padre, esta como quiere y lo sabe por lo que el presenció con Ichika y ella y ahora experimenta en carne propia. No es como el resto de chicas que van tras Ichika… Ella es más maliciosa (o "experimentada", aun no dejaba por fuera esa posibilidad). La joven lo hacia recordarse a si mismo un poco antes de que el incidente de su familia pasara.

Aprovechando el tiempo en que Tatenashi se terminaba de arreglar Intento hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su familia ya que Tony sabia que esta es poderosa y tiene influencias y más importante aún, parece que saben algo acerca de Phantom Task. Lo único que consiguió fue un cambio radical de tema por lo que no insistió pero se hiso de una nota mental para investigar más sobre el tema, con su consentimiento o no.

-Oye Stark- Tatenashi le llamo la atención. No le llamo por el nombre pero al menos no usaba el "Tony-San", era un avance.

-Hay algo que te quería decir, respecto a lo de ahora en la mañana- Se le notaba más seria esta vez lo cual despertó el interés de Tony.

-Sobre lo que paso… Con tu brazo… Quería decirte que…-

*Knock* * Knock* *Knock*

El llamado en la puerta interrumpió la conversación con la chica peli azul y llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes. Tony fue el primero en extrañarse, especialmente por la hora que era.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? Lo siento, no es por ser descortés pero tengo que atender, además estoy algo cansado y me muero de sueño. Me lo cuentas mañana, ok- Termino de decirle Stark mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ver quien tocaba con tanto recelo a esas horas.

-Oh… no me dejaste terminar, pero esta bien. De todas formas nos tenemos que ver porque los pilotos con IS personal debemos…-

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

El toque en la puerta era ahora más rápido e insistente. Tony nada más le dedico un rápido `Ya voy´. Le paso su bolso a Tatenashi y los dos se encaminaron a la puerta con prisa, Tony para ver quien era y Tatenashi para irse a su respectiva a habitación no sin antes ver quien era la persona de la puerta claro.

Al abrir la dichosa puerta la figura de una nerviosa Charlotte se mostró ante ellos mientras se sujetaba el borde de su falda.

-Charlotte… que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche- Pregunto con cara extrañada Stark mientras la joven rubia ponía una cara similar al ver a Tatenashi salir al marco de la puerta junto a Tony.

Stark, al percatarse de la cara de preocupación de la francesa al ver que Tatenashi estaba dentro de la habitación también, procedió a calmarla para evitar mal entendidos.

-Tranquila, Ichika esta dormido, ella esta aquí porque tenía un paquete que entregarme, nada más- Le dio una mentirita piadosa para aliviar a la, ahora más tranquila, francesa. Mentira que provoco una mirada un tanto acusadora en Tatenashi a lo cual nuestro joven respondió con un rápido giño de su ojo derecho. Tras esto Tatenashi se despidió y se fue caminando despacio por los pasillos dándoles el espacio para hablar.

-Bueno señorita Dunois, como dije antes Ichika esta dormido- Se apresuro Tony a responder deduciendo que esa era la razón de si visita.- Así que si no se te ofrece nada más…

-No no no... –Se apresuro a responder la chica. –Es contigo que tengo que hablar.

Tony, alzando una ceja con incredulidad, la invito a entrar para que pudiera decirle lo que sea que necesitará contarle con más comodidad. En la mente de la rubia más bien se preguntaba como es que le toco a ella ejecutar esta parte del "plan".

_-CORREDOR DEL PASILLO DE DORMITORIOS B2-_

_-10 MINUTOS ANTES-_

Tras una esquina del pasillo se encontraban las cinco cadetes representantes: Charlotte, Laura, Lingyin, Houki y Cecilia. Se encontraban debatiendo las ultimas etapas de su aclamado "plan" `Stark Out´ que consistía en básicamente mantener a Tony en ayunas respecto a la información del viaje y para no levantar sospechas decidieron, al azar, que una de ellas le diera a Tony información falsa sobre las actividades de mañana que excusara la ausencia de ellas e Ichika mañana y pasado. Por azares del destino esta tarea recayó en la francesa de ojos purpura: Charlotte, y ahora mismo se encontraban repasando lo que le tenia que decir esta al joven Stark.

-Ok Charlotte- Ling le explicaba con dedicación cual maestro que enseña a su discípulo como por tercera vez – Una vez más, es bastante simple, cuando llegues al apartamento es probable que Ichika se encuentre ya dormido así que no habrá problema de que el interrumpa o te contradiga, de todas formas, para evitar despertarlo por la conversación llévalo al balcón y ahí le explicas que a los estudiantes que tengan un IS se les realizaran análisis, tanto a los pilotos como a los IS para examinar más a fondo la información en combate que se ah grabado en nuestros IS en estos meses, salvo el, ya que su IS al ser nuevo no tiene registros de combate por lo que no debe asistir y debe calibrar el su IS en estos dos días para que este listo para correr las primeras pruebas, que debe quedar impecable ya que es una información importante para investigar el porque solo Ichika y el han sido los únicos hombres que han podido manejar un IS. Ves, simple y no del todo mentira, ya que cuando volvamos del viaje deberemos instalar y hacer pruebas al equipo nuevo que posiblemente traigamos para la competencia que será dentro de una semana, eso debería mantenerlo ocupado por estos dos días. Todo esta cubierto es un plan infalible ¿Te quedo claro esta vez?

Pregunto la joven china con una sonrisa a la algo nerviosa Charlotte. Esta se defendió al sentir su inteligencia subestimada.

-Lo capte la primera vez que me dijiste, es solo que… No me siento cómoda mintiéndole a Stark-san, se que no hablamos mucho con el pero aún así me siento algo mal. Además ya le hemos provocado varios golpes, un dedo dislocado y una mano cortada en poco más de una semana de estar aquí.

Ante esa ultima afirmación Laura bajo la cabeza por un instante, sintiéndose algo culpable pero casi de inmediato la sacudió dejando de lado esa idea para proseguir con el plan, después de todo a eso estaba acostumbrada como soldado. Cumplir con el objetivo de la misión a toda costa. Además veía a Tony como una especie de enemigo ya que al ser el único hombre en la academia además de Ichika este ultimo se juntaba más con el que con ellas con la excusa de que eran cosas de hombres, por lo cual deshacerse de esos sentimientos de pena no fue tarea difícil. Tras ese rápido pensamiento le dirigió la palabra a Charlotte para tratar de motivarla… A su manera.

-Charlotte… Creo que no recuerdas exactamente bien con quien tratas, el es el enemigo y con el enemigo no hay que tener piedad. –Charlotte extrañada le pregunto exactamente a que se refería.

-No es secreto que desde que llego Ichika parece haberse olvidado de quienes son sus verdaderas camaradas. Y cada vez se aleja más, este plan no es por simple capricho es para derrotar una amenaza, y recuperar un aliado de batalla, míralo como una misión de rescate. Además con todo ese tiempo que a pasado con el Stark ¿Qué tiene de malo pasar un fin de semana con sus amigas para variar?- Termino con su ya conocida voz seria y con sus ojos cerrados ganando un: Uh hum y un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de las demás.

Si bien es cierto que Ichika se había aproximado más a Tony en estos días era obvio que las chicas exageraban un poco, o al menos era su idea. La razón de que Ichika pasara más tiempo con Stark durante estos pasados días era básicamente, y dejando aparte el hecho de que son compañeros de cuarto, era que por fin tenía otro chico con quien hablar de sus cosas. Vamos que por muy contento que un hombre cualquiera podría estar de estar rodeado de chicas hermosas a veces hace falta un amigo para bromear y echarte una cerveza, bueno en el caso de ellos dos vendría siendo un refresco en la azotea en lugar de un trago en el bar. Cuestión de edad.

Tras las palabras de Laura se decidió por fin a ir, no del todo convencida aun pero cuatro votos contra uno no le permitieron negarse más. Tras un `Suerte´ susurrado por las demás desde la esquina respiro profundo, se arreglo la falda y camino hasta la entrada del cuarto 1025 y toco la puerta con la esperanza de dar una actuación creíble aunque los nervios y un poco de culpa no le ponían la tarea fácil.

-"Lo siento Stark-san"-Fue su pensamiento segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta.

_-10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-_

_-BALCÓN DE LA HABITACIÓN 1025-_

-Así que tengo que hacer los ajustes para dentro de dos días… Ya veo-

Tony se encontraba contra la baranda del balcón, recostado, mientras terminaba de escuchar la explicación que Charlotte. Esta tan solo afirmo con la cabeza de forma rápida deseando que todo lo que hubiese dicho fuese convincente. Para su desgracia había ciertos "huecos" en el plan que Stark no dejo pasar por alto.

-Y por que me lo dices tu sola, a estas horas. No es que ponga en duda tu credibilidad es solo que tengo curiosidad- Le pregunto Tony, atento a su reacción.

Ante las súbitas y rápidas preguntas Charlotte empezó a sudar frió y trato de responder de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Eh… es que Orimura-sensei nos dijo a nosotras que dijéramos dado que como solo tú no estabas cuando nos lo explico y como ella tenia trabajo que hacer era más fácil, respecto a la hora bueno… Es que debía realizar… unas labores personales antes… Cosas de chicas jejeje…- Termino riendo nerviosamente.

Tony, debido al cansancio, decidió que se la iba a creer por el momento.

-Esta bien gracias por el aviso… Ahora si me disculpas quiero tomar una ducha e irme directo a la cama. Estoy algo cansado.- Término con ligero bostezo.

Charlotte suspiro aliviada y se disponía a irse pero antes que se pudiese levantar de la pequeña silla en la que se encontraba sentada Stark la detuvo un momento.

-Oye Charlotte… Te puedo hacer una pregunta que me eh estado haciendo hace un tiempo-

-Em… Si adelante-

-Que tanto le ves a Ichika, si el puede ser buena persona y todo eso, a veces se pasa de… `despistado´ por llamarlo de una forma. No es que yo sea un genio como para juzgar… Bueno si eh hecho ciertos inventos y dirijo una compañía y Salí en el New York Times por lo de mi IQ pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es… que te llama la atención de el cuando hablan tan poco y la mayoría de veces no capta lo que pasa… No es por juzgar ni nada es solo que no sabría decirlo de una forma que suene un poco mejor...-

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y no sabia exactamente que responder tan solo balbuceaba un montón de cosas, algunas en francés otras en japonés. La pregunta, tan fuera de lugar, le dejo la mente echa un ocho ya que no se encontraba lista para algo así. No lo admitía enfrente de sus amigas por que se sentía avergonzada, además las consideraba rivales en ese aspecto, mucho menos se sentiría cómoda diciéndola a alguien que lleva tan poco de conocer y especialmente en la habitación de la persona en cuestión.

Al ver la reacción de la pobre chica Tony decidió mejor dejar su curiosidad para luego y darle a la obviamente estresada rubia un respiro.

-Olvídalo… No tienes que responder, solo quería ver tu reacción- La tranquilizó con una sonrisa burlona para que pareciese una broma.

La condujo a la puerta y antes de despedirse le dedico unas últimas palabras, a modo de disculpa por el estrés que la hiso pasar hace un rato.

-Perdón por lo de ahora y gracias por avisarme lo de este fin de semana-

-… No esta bien, no hay problema-

-Charlotte una cosa más, si quieres consejo o hablar una rato ven a verme, no tengo mucha gente con quien hablar últimamente porque estoy algo ocupado con lo de mi edificio. Se que el señor especial- Señalo a Ichika- Puede ser algo torpe a veces y no comprender las cosas, tal vez yo entienda un poquito más. No es por sonar prepotente o egocéntrico pero es que no se ponerlo en mejores palabras, en resumen si quieres hablar, de lo que sea, no dudes en buscarme, además creo que las trate algo rudo ahora en la mañana así que me gustaría hacer las cosas bien- Termino rascándose la cabeza

-Oh… Esta bien…- Charlotte le contesto un tanto sorprendida.

-De nuevo, lo siento si las trate muy mal en la mañana, es solo que me deje llevar… Y otra vez gracias por el aviso, eres una buena amiga- Dicho esto le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro- Bueno ahora si buenas noches…- Se despidió Tony ya durmiéndose.

-Buenas noches…- Devolvió la despedida la francesa mientras Stark cerraba la puerta. No pudo evitar sentirse mucho más culpable que antes. Tony no era malo después de todo y aun así lo había engañado, por encargo de las demás más que todo pero al final lo hiso. Dedico un ultimo pensamiento de lo siento y se fue a paso lento donde las chicas a informar todo lo que paso, dejando de lado la pregunta de Tony, obviamente.

.

Tras la despedida el joven Stark se fue arrastrando los pies, casi a modo zombi hasta el baño. Se dio una rápida ducha y tras esta se puso su ropa de dormir. Salió del baño y contemplo con alivio la cama frente a el.

-"AL FIN"- Pensó el muchacho y se desplomo en la cama, más que dispuesto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Se dio vuelta hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama de modo que quedo viendo hacia las ventanas del apartamento y cerro los ojos.

Todo iba de maravilla pero cuando por fin se estaba durmiendo su colchón se movió y sintió un intruso en su cama.

Aun estando medio dormido pensó que era Ichika queriendo jugarle una broma o en estado sonámbulo, pero de un pronto a otro se despertó por completo al sentir dos finos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y lo abrazaron con fuerza provocándole un escalofrió al sentir dos suaves `cosas´ presionar contra su espalda.

Del susto se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver que demonios pasaba y cual fue su sorpresa al ver lo que le produjo tal exalto

-Buenas noches, nyan- Lo saludo Tatenashi poniendo una sonrisa felina.

Ante el, bueno acostada con el estaba Tatenashi vestida con una gran camisa blanca a modo de camisón que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

-TATENASHI- Dio un grito susurrado Stark. Esta tan solo le sonrió más ampliamente.

Tras unos segundos se recupero del susto inicial y decidió hablarle.

-Como y cuando entraste-

-Cuando estabas en la ducha y como presidenta del consejo tengo copias de las tarjetas llave de cada habitación en la academia- Le mostro la tarjeta a Tony directamente en la cara.

-Eso se llama abuso del poder sabes-

-Jejeje…

Tras analizar la situación mejor lo primero que pensó es que Tatenashi había entrado para molestar a Ichika pero debido a la oscuridad termino entrando a su cama.

-Creo que te equivocaste de cama, la de Ichika es la de la derecha- Le señalo la cama con tranquilidad. Tatenashi le respondió abriendo sus ojos solo para mostrarle esa mirada sugerente que suele tener cuando gusta de hacer sus bromas.

-Nop, Esta vez vine a saludarte a ti-

-Si… aja… Y eso porque- Le respondió un tanto irritado ya por la falta de sueño dándole las espalda de nuevo.

-Pues porque nos interrumpieron cuando estábamos hablando hace un rato-

Tras esto la joven de ojos carmesí lo abrazo por el pecho y se le pego otra vez, casi restregándosele. Esto puso de los nervios al joven Stark, no tanto por el echo de la proximidad entre los dos o porque podía sentirla perfectamente, (si su sentido del tacto no lo engañaba no llevaba nada bajo esa camisa) sino porque sus manos que abrazaban con fuerza su pecho desde atrás se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de su reactor arc. Si, el lo cubría con una sustancia sintética que imita la textura de la piel, pero eso era más que todo para evitar que la luz que el reactor emitía traspasara su ropa y se hiciera muy notoria; si alguien tocaba esa parte podría fácilmente palpar la estructura metálica que lo conforma. Tenia que poner una distancia entre los dos y rápido.

-Em… Tatenashi… disfruto tu compañía pero creo que deberíamos mantener nuestra distancia…- Le expuso mientras tomaba sus manos y gentilmente las trataba de apartar más la peli azul se resistió.

-Aw… Que malo eres después de que vengo aquí y así es como me tratas…- La joven Sarakishi hiso un puchero y una cara de tristeza.

Estas últimas palabras le recordaron algo importante.

-Por cierto que haces aquí, especialmente que haces en la cama mía y no en la de Ichika pensaba que era él el que te gustaba, a que se debe todo esto.

Este comentario puso un poco mas seria a la chica de ascendencia rusa, lo cual se vio reflejado en su semblante, esto logro que Tony le pusiese la atención requerida y la tomara un poco más enserio.

-¿De donde sacas semejante cosa?- La chica se veía un tanto extrañada.

-Bueno siempre te la pasas molestándolo en un sentido… diferente por así decirlo. Además el resto de chicas andan tras él por lo cual pensaba que tu también…

-Nunca eh dicho que me guste, bueno esta la posibilidad pero de momento no le pongo atención, solo lo molesto porque me gusta su reacción… es chistosa, Parecida a la que tenias hace un momento…- Termino con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

-Oh… Ya veo... "Ciertamente esta chica es especial, no eh conocido mujer que moleste a un hombre de esa forma, bueno si pero esas solo se encentran desde las 11 de la noche en adelante, más no creo que ella sea así"-

Tras el rápido pensamiento de Tony Tatenashi prosiguió.

-Además parece que te subestimas un poco, tienes varias seguidoras de todos los niveles desde que llegaste-

-No pareciera, pensé que Ichika era el único que llamaba la atención por aquí, si te soy sincero sentía el orgullo algo tocado debido a eso, las cosas en América solían funcionar un poco diferente en ese sentido para mi-

Este ultimo comentario llamo la atención de Tatenashi un poco.

-Mmm… a que te refieres…-

Tony se dio cuenta de que por error dejo escapar esa ultima oración.

-No es nada olvídalo, mejor dame una mejor explicación de que haces aquí, que querías decirme antes-

-La verdad es que… Te quería pedir perdón- Comento un tanto abochornada. Esto tomo fuera de lugar a Stark.

-Y eso a que se debe… No recuerdo que me hicieras nada que amerite que te disculpes… bueno están las veces que te quedaste a dormir usando mi cama pero pensé que no te importaba-

-No eso…- Le dijo rodando los ojos –Por lo que paso en la mañana por tu brazo… Si no hubiera seguido molestándolas no hubieras terminado dañado, en vez de detenerlas le eche más leña al fuego. Creo que me deje llevar por la broma un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso, a decir verdad creo que me emocione mucho respecto a eso y me salí de mis casillas, además las trate algo mal, ahora que lo pienso nunca me había pasado.

Ciertamente ahora que lo analizaba se dio cuenta de que actuó sin pensarlo muy bien y simplemente se dejo llevar por el enojo. Afortunadamente se calmo rápido pero, aun así, eso no era algo normal en el. En el momento sintió una especie de excitación que luego desemboco en enojo. Nunca le había ocurrido, simplemente no era su forma de ser.

Al ver que el joven empresario de ojos ámbar se perdía en sus pensamientos decidió traerlo a la vida a su manera, lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, con la diferencia de que ahora nuestro pensativo Stark estaba boca arriba y el brazo de la joven quedo apenas centímetros abajo del reactor, cosa que logro su cometido, lo saco bruscamente de su mundo para venir de nuevo a la realidad otra vez nervioso de que su fachada se cayera.

-TATENASHI… Te dije que mantengas la distancia- Chillo en susurros, el cansancio, los nervios y la frustración le estaban agotando la paciencia. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de sacársela de encima y para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel Tatenashi gozaba de lo lindo con su frustración. Ya se estaba obstinando por la situación.

Una vez más una sensación similar a la de la mañana empezó a brotar dentro de él, conforme Tatenashi seguía en su particular broma seguía haciendo roces sugerentes al joven y conforme aumentaban este empezaba a respirar de forma pesada y a sudar. Al terminar Tatenashi una ultima oración a la cual no puso atención, Stark le dirigió la palabra pero en un tono extraño, no parecía él mismo.

-… Oye Tatenashi es muy descortés de tu parte que molestes así, eso no se le debe hacer a un hombre…- Termino la oración con jadeos.

-¿Porque?- Le dijo la peli azul pensando que se encontraba así debido a los nervios con su sonrisa maldosa.

Con una mezcla de excitación y enojo se volvió para verla, tomo sus dos manos palma con palma contra las suyas y se posiciono rápidamente sobre ella quedando a cuatro patas mirándola directamente a los ojos. Los cuales ahora se mostraban sorprendidos. Le volvió a hablar en una forma similar a la que ella usa para molestar a Ichika y ahora él.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien te siguiera el juego?- La respiración de Stark se seguía haciendo más pesada.

-¿Stark… kun…?- Tatenashi ahora estaba confundida, se encontraba del otro lado de la moneda ahora.

-¿No todos los hombres tenemos la misma paciencia como Ichika o yo?- Siguió Stark ahora con la mirada perdida.

Soltó una de sus manos y la puso en la cintura de la joven provocando que esta diera un pequeño saltito en la cama.

-Que pasaría si uno siguiera tu jueguito… y…- Acorto más la distancia entre los dos hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaron.- Tomara la iniciativa aunque supiese que estés jugando.

La joven estaba totalmente extrañada no se imagino semejante clase de reacción por parte de él, no sabia para donde coger. Stark seguía cortando la distancia hasta el punto donde ella pudo sentir su respiración parecía que iba en serio. Sera que como dicen se lo estaba buscando. No sabía que decir ni hacer, tampoco sabia si se debía detener o dejarlo proseguir. En ese momento algo extraño al ver sus ojos le llamo la atención y lo pensó en voz alta sacando por fin a Stark del trance en que se encontraba.

-… Tus ojos… Brillan…- Simplemente dejo que sus pensamientos salieran en voz alta.

Al oír esto. Stark se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y la cercanía que tenia con la muchacha.

-"¡Pero que mierdas estoy haciendo! Me estoy exponiendo a que en algún momento mi reactor quede expuesto. Que demonios me pasa."-

Tras esto tomo en cuenta lo que la anonadada muchacha le dijo respecto a sus ojos y volteo su cabeza a los vidrios de las puertas que daban al balcón. En efecto, sus ojos emitían un brillo bajo pero que en la obscuridad de la habitación se podría percibir sin mucho esfuerzo, algo así como los juguetes que brillan en la obscuridad, solo que en vez de emitir una luz verde esta era ámbar.

El sonido de Tatenashi preguntando que ocurría aclarándose le llamo de nuevo la atención, se rasco los ojos y estos volvieron a la normalidad y decidió hacerse como de que era todo una broma.

-Stark… estas bien tus ojos… que les paso- Le pregunto preocupada la joven.

-No es nada, tal vez el reflejo de la luna te engaño jeje…- Trato de cambiar el tema y sacarse el otro problema también.

-Vez… Por eso no se debe de molestar a la gente de esa forma jeje…- Decía al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de encima de la muchacha. –Creo que lo mejor es que te retires y perdón por lo de ahora si te moleste, te quería dar una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

La muchacha se sonrojo un poco al analizar mejor lo que recién paso. Más Stark estaba preocupado de que empezara a formular preguntas innecesarias y gentil pero rápidamente la condujo (por no decir arrastra) a la salida del cuarto mientras esta le trataba de decir algo a lo cual no presto atención.

-Lo siento si me pase un poco con lo de ahora… Tus disculpas no son necesarias con respecto a lo de la mañana pero se agradecen. Me voy a dormir buenas noches- Dijo con gran velocidad Stark mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo la presidenta estudiantil lo detuvo rápidamente para mencionarle algo más.

-Por cierto- Dijo mientras detenía la puerta con una mano –Tengo que decirte algo, mañana los pilotos representantes debemos ir… -Tony la interrumpió dado que ya sabia (según el) los deberes de los próximos días.

-No te preocupes Charlotte vino y me contó el programa que Orimura-sensei les dio para estos dos días, se te agradece el aviso pero ya lo se-

-Oh, entonces no hay problema, espero y nos divirtamos en estos dos días-

-"Como puede encontrar divertido unas pruebas de recopilación de datos, bueno al menos ella, interesantes tal vez pero no divertidos"- Pensó Stark teniendo en mente la versión de la historia que Charlotte lo había contado. Lo interrumpió la presidenta una última vez.

-Podrías pasarme mi ropa… esta en un bolso tras la puerta es que no esperaba esta despedida tan repentina- Le dijo mientas se veía a ella misma y con la camisa y al parecer unos pequeños shorts que tenia también, los cuales casi no se notaban respecto a lo largo de la camisa.

Tony no lo pensó y le paso el bolso a una velocidad remarcable.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada por el aspecto pálido que ahora tenia nuestro cansado y preocupado Stark.

-Si no te preocupes, no es nada que una noche de sueño no arregle. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- Respondió ella mientras Tony cerraba la puerta. Tras unos segundos de pie en silencio solo pudo decir.

-Bueno… Eso fue un interesante fufufu…- Y con una sonrisita se dirigió por fin a su habitación para descansar.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Tony contra la puerta con una sola cosa en mente: ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? Muy a pesar de su cansancio se dirigió al gabinete de su cama y saco el auricular para comunicarse con Jarvis con rapidez que había guardado antes de darse la ducha y le hablo a este.

-Jarvis ¿Estas ahí?

**-A la orden señor-**

-Prepara el equipo medico para unos exámenes sanguíneos, de presión y las maquinas TAC… Mejor todo el equipo medico que traje de una vez, debo revisarme, algo raro me sucede. Estaré llegando en aproximadamente 15 minutos-

**-Como ordene, señor.**

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba se dirigió a su edificio. En este caso la curiosidad pero especialmente la preocupación pudieron más que el. Algo no estaba bien con esos cambios de personalidad, le habían pasado antes pero uno cada vez perdida, pensaba que era falta de sueño o estrés pero solo hoy tuvo dos. Dos en menos de veinticuatro horas, no se controlaba cuando eso sucedía y podía ser peligroso si dejaba que avanzara. Por amor a Dios estuvo a poco de casi violar a una compañera.

-"Que demonios esta pasándome ahora"

Y con este otro problema con el que lidiar abarcando su cabeza ahora, se dirigió a su edificio para una larga noche de exámenes y desvelo.

...

...

...

**_Gracias por pasarte a leer y les recuerdo cualquier duda sugerencia o lo que sea dejen review para así ayudar a mejorar la historia. Espero tener el próximo listo en unos días, hasta entonces nos vemos en la próxima!_**


	7. Preludio

_Bueno gente capitulo 7, perdón si esta vez tarde un poco más es que volví a clases hace dos semanas y lo que es peor me cortaron el Internet XD. Uno de los pesares de ser estudiantes, no tener dinero pero bueno..._

_Para compensar este capitulo es más largo y trae de todo un poco, lo único que no me agrado es que no pude meterle más protagonismo a las chicas pero en los próximos episodios sera, Y para la persona que dijo que "lastima que no fuese un lemon el fic porque habrían muchas opciones" Espera y veras, la vida da muchas vueltas XD. Le agradesco a todos los que se detienen a leer y hago mención especial a Haseo55 ya que me ayudo con algunas ideas y a estado apoyándome desde el inicio. Recuerden que me pueden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios por medio de un review y así de paso me inspiran xD o Tambien con un MP. Les recuerdo que Ni Infinite Stratos ni Iron Man son de mi propiedad y solo los tomo prestados un rato por diversion. Sin más que agregar eh aquí el capítulo:_

Tras una larga noche de desvelo, un semi-dormido Tony se encontraba desparramado en un escritorio lleno de papeles y una taza de café fría en el mismo; en el sótano de ensamblaje de su edificio, con varios pinchazos en ambos brazos debido a las varias muestras de sangre que se saco, un monitor cardíaco conectado a su pecho y unas notorias ojeras que se podían distinguir a varios metros de distancia.

Se paso la noche en vela, a punta de café bien negro, realizándose todo tipo de exámenes a si mismo con la ayuda de Jarvis y de diversas maquinas que había comprado para aparentar que se encontraba mal de saludo, nunca creyó que de verdad le resultarían hasta esa noche. Mientras esperaba que Jarvis terminara de realizar un análisis a los últimos resultados obtenidos a sus exámenes, para establecer una teoría de que demonios fue ese arrancón de adrenalina que le había pasado dos veces el día anterior, empezó a caer ya presa del cansancio y paso de estar medio dormido a prácticamente inconsciente en ese escritorio.

La relajación proporcionada por el sueño que recién lograba conciliar fue abruptamente interrumpida por sonido del timbre siendo tocado una y otra vez. Pensaba no responder hasta que Jarvis le aviso que la persona en su puerta había sido identificada como Sarashiki Tatenashi, cosa que provoco algo de curiosidad en nuestro ojeroso Tony y como todo buen hombre de ciencia, esta pudo más en el que otra cosa.

Al abrir la puerta aprecio con algo de extrañeza a la joven, la cual llevaba una pequeña maleta y su uniforme escolar. Con cansancio en la voz nuestro intrigado Stark se limito a formulas preguntas mientras se rascaba los ojos dando un ligero bostezo:

-YAAANNNG… Ah, ¿Tatenashi?... son- Se miro su reloj de muñeca digital –… Las 5:21 am… apenas y empieza a amanecer… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Además… No se supone que debes ir a los análisis con el resto de pilotos con IS personal… -Le preguntaba Tony con voz pausada y conteniendo más de un bostezo por educación.

-Jeje… No estaba segura de que estabas aquí, además es un lugar obvio para empezar a buscar. Decidí empezar a buscarte aquí dado que no estabas en el cuarto de Ichika, toque el timbre y bueno tú saliste jeje- Término mientras ocultaba su sonrisa de confianza tras su abanico el cual ahora mostraba en kan ji la palabra: ÉXITO

-Oh… ya veo… pero eso no responde la otra pregunta… que haces aquí tan de mañana, se te va a hacer tarde para los análisis- Termino Stark no pudiendo contener esta vez una gran bostezo mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-¿Que análisis?- Tatenashi pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras se ponía el dedo índice en su barbilla.

-Los que… ah… no tengo energía para esto... –Dejo caer su cabeza mientras que con sus dedos masajeaba el puente de la nariz entre sus ojos – ¿Para que me buscas?

-Es sobre lo que paso ahora en la noche jeje…- La peli azul decía mientras esa sonrisa suya tan conocida volvía a su rostro.

-"Oh shit. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano ¡solo que no TAN temprano!" –El ahora nervioso Stark decidió hacerse el loco y hacer que no recordaba.

-Exactamente que cosa...- Dijo el chico desvelado mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Tu sabes; tu "bro-mi-ta" que me hiciste en el cuarto de Ichika –Termino la chica dando tres pasos hacia adelanta traspasando el umbral de la puerta e ingresando a la parte tipo sala del primer piso, uno paso con cada silaba de la palabra bromita, haciendo retroceder a Stark la misma cantidad de pasos.

Este al ver que no podía desviar el tema decidió que seguiría con el plan de antes, convencerla de que todo fue en joda.

-Ah… si… eso, bueno ahora ya sabes que no es tan agradable cuando estas del otro lado… ajajajaja… jaja… -Termino riendo nerviosamente.

-La verdad es que nunca una `Broma´ de ese tipo me había tomado tan de repente. Debo admitir que lastimaste mi orgullo un poco- Termino haciéndose la victima.

-Bueno que te puedo decir… jajaja-

-Así que para recuperar ese orgullo perdido…- La joven lo miro con esos ojos rojizos de forma traviesa.

-Sabes se te va a hacer tarde si pierdes el tiempo hablando aquí conmigo…- Le menciono Stark mientras veía su reloj para tratar de sacársela de encima y poder dormir algo además que no quería hablar sobre eso, sin prestar atención a lo ultimo que dijo la peli azul.

-Debo vengarme…- Termino mientras se relamía los labios cual gato. Stark por su parte hasta esa última parte estaba tratando de convencerla de irse hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo la joven.

-… además si llegas tarde Orimura-Sensei te va… ¿Disculpa? A que te refieres con vengarte –Stark la observaba dudoso mientras la joven cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle que trataba de hacer cuando esta, cual felino salvaje se le tiro encima tumbándolo mientras esta quedaba sobre el por debajo de la cintura con una pierna a cada lado.

-TATENASHI PERO QUE…- No pudo terminar dado que esta lo cayó poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca.

-Eso que me hiciste anoche me tomo por sorpresa, así que nadie ahora hago lo mismo. Además nadie me hace una broma a mi sin que salga invicto- Termino esa ultima oración mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta de la academia dejando un surco entre los botones y los ojales mostrando su plano vientre y un sujetador rosa el cual desbrocho en tiempo record y cayo sobre el estomago de un boquiabierto Stark el cual no atinaba a decir palabra; mostrando de paso parcialmente sus senos los cuales eran cubiertos cada uno por la chaqueta abierta.

-"Wow, this scaled quickly"- Fue lo único que llego a pensar en el momento el anonadado Stark.

Tras uno segundos de silencio por parte de ambos el, ahora más despierto Stark, recupero un poco el aliento y trato de quitársela de encima sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de descontento ¿Acaso no crees que esto… –Le tomo una mano a Stark y la deslizo por debajo de su chaqueta haciendo que este palpara sus seno Izquierdo -… Sea suficiente para ti?- Termino fingiendo tristeza.

Este acto provoco que ese sentimiento de adrenalina y enojo surgieran en el otra vez, estaba a punto de perder el control y no se lo podía permitir, era demasiado peligroso.

-…no …no es… eso…- Trataba de mantenerse racional pero la chica de mirada escarlata no le ayudaba en su pelea interna ya que esta se puso de a cuatro y gateo lenta y agobiantemente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el joven, el cual ahora mantenía una respiración pesada que empezaba a llegar casi al jadeo.

-Entonces…- Siguió la chica con su fingida preocupación mientras que volvía a colocar la mano de Stark en su pecho y la otra en su cintura.

-Mierda… no puedo… tengo que… que…- La ira y exitacion le ganaban la batalla mientras la joven lo miraba entretenida.

**-Señor** –Jarvis le llamo la atención para tratarlo de hacer entrar en razón por medio del auricular.

Por su lado la joven Sarashiki lo miraba complacida en lo que ella creía era una manojo de nervios (aunque en parte no estaba errada) y no dudo en hacérselo saber a Stark, el cual, tenia lo ojos cerrados para tratar de mantener su fuerza de voluntad y evitar perder el auto-control.

-Sabes… así te ves muy lindo–Le susurro al oído ya al terminar su oración… le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios. La gota que derramo el vaso.

**-¡Señor!-**

Ya Stark no escuchaba razones, rápidamente le dio la vuelta a la situación y a Tatenashi también quedando este encima de la chica con una respiración agitada y pesada.

-Mi turno…- Le dijo a una sorprendida Tatenashi mientas se aproximaba a sus labios, esta vez sin intención de parar por nada.

**-¡SEÑOR!-**

.

.

-¡WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Stark pego tremendo brinco en su silla botando papeles y de paso su taza de café, frio ya para esas horas, al piso.

Se puso a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor para ver que sucedía. Pudo apreciar su escritorio hecho un desastre y varios monitores OLED que lo rodeaban mostrando graficas sobre sus niveles de plasma en la sangre y también sobre el IM.

-Mierda… donde… ¿Y Tatenashi?- Se puso a mirar con más cuidado a su alrededor y se percato de que aun se encontraba en su sótano, en su silla y que no se había movido para nada.

**-Lo siento señor, pero se quedo dormido. Lo llame dos veces anteriormente y al no reaccionar me vi en la obligación de alzar la voz- **Le notifico Jarvis con suma cortesía, esta vez por medio de los parlantes del edificio ya que no había nadie además de Tony en el mismo.

-Ah… Fue un sueño… No se si agradecerte o enojarme por haberme despertado- Le confeso Stark, mientras se volvió a recostar en el escritorio, a su mayordomo virtual.

**-Disculpe señor. Pero no se exactamente de que habla- **Le menciono con incertidumbre en la voz la IA.

-Ni lo sabrás- Sentencio Tony. Definitivamente lo que paso la noche anterior con la mayor de las Sarashiki le estaba cobrando factura.

Dejando el asunto; atrás la IA decidió aclararle a su amo la razón por la cual lo despertó.

**-Señor, ya tengo el resultado de los análisis que me pidió, debo decir que es algo bastante peculiar lo que le sucede, es probable que le llame la atención-**

-Es algo mortal- Pregunto con algo de inquietud mientras la alarma de su reloj digital sonaba, logrando que le prestara atención: las 5:40 a.m

**-No señor, puede estar tranquilo respecto a eso- **

Por su parte la alarma que recién sonó en su reloj de muñeca le recordó la rutina que había empezado desde que llego a la academia. Saco de un bolsillo oculto en su pantalón una jeringuilla en forma de bolígrafo, la miro por unos segundos con resignación y tras soltar un suspiro se la pego en el cuello inyectándose así con esta, cosa que provoco una mueca de dolor de parte del muchacho.

-Es una mierda que tenga que usar estas para poder manejar estos intentos de mecha- Pensó en voz alta con el cuello adolorido por la punzada, mirando hacia una esquina del sótano-laboratorio donde se encontraba su IS desactivado. La voz de Jarvis logro llamarle la atención otra vez, esta vez para notificarle sobre lo que recién hizo.

**-Las nano maquinas ingresaron exitosamente en su torrente sanguíneo, en los próximos cinco minutos se activaran completamente y tras eso tendrá dos horas y treinta y siete minutos de compatibilidad completa con los IS, tras esto el índice de compatibilidad disminuirá gradualmente Hasta llegar a cero en aproximadamente 11 horas**-

-Mmm… cada vez duran menos…- Dijo para si mismo Stark.

**-Por cierto señor –**Prosiguió su mayordomo virtual al darse cuenta de que preparaba una segunda jeringuilla de color diferente para clavársela en el cuello de nuevo **–No le recomiendo hacer eso señor.**

-A que te refieres- Cuestiono Tony deteniendo la jeringuilla a medio camino ya.

**-Vera, parece ser que lo que sucede con sus cambios de humor esta relacionado con las nano maquinas que utiliza para incrementar su taza de compatibilidad con los IS; también parece ser que las que utiliza para el aumento del rendimiento físico también intervienen pero el resultado de los análisis no fue lo suficientemente concluyente-**

En lo que la IA le explicaba el asunto a Stark, el muchacho se dirigía a paso lento hacia su IS, analizando en el proceso las palabras de Jarvis y la jeringuilla que no se logro inyectar gracias a que su mayordomo lo detuvo. Estando ya enfrente a su IS, el cual planeaba calibrar hoy, razón por la cual se inyecto con las ya mencionadas nano maquinas, no creyó factible ese echo dado que anteriormente el se había inyectado con ellas, inclusive antes de venir a la academia cuando estaba creando el IS que ahora se encontraba imponente ante el. Si se había enterado de que ese tipo de nano maquinas habían creado ciertos problemas en otras personas antes, pero esto se debía a que aun eran prototipos. Él, gracias a los estudios que había iniciado su padre antes de morir, las había perfeccionado y pulido, las había utilizado antes y nunca le habían dado ningún problema, dejando de lado el hecho de que el tiempo de actividad de estas últimamente había empezado a disminuir considerablemente; si, anteriormente le habían ocurrido un par de cambios repentinos de humor pero lo atribuía al insomnio o estrés.

-No puede ser, ya las eh estado utilizando desde hace ya un buen tiempo y no me han producido ningún problema ¿Por qué repentinamente empiezan a hacer esto?- Se planteo Tony mirando fijamente la jeringuilla en su mano derecha.

**-Permítame explicarle señor, parece ser que al realizar la prueba de activación completa del Mk 02, ahora conocido como `Warmachine´ la interface del traje, al conectarse a su sistema nervioso central, provoco un mal funcionamiento de las nano maquinas activas en su cuerpo en ese entonces, estas como efecto secundario de la variación en el flujo eléctrico del sistema nervioso producto de la unión de la interface con el traje, empezaron a funcionar mal produciendo una sustancia residual que afecta sus glándulas y produce un funcionamiento anormal en ellas, produciendo, por ejemplo testosterona y/o adrenalina en exceso. Si a esto se le suma sus malos hábitos de alimentación y sueño y que se encuentra en un ambiente desfavorecedor en lo que a cuestiones hormonales se refiere, lo hacen más susceptible a este tipo de alteraciones en su comportamiento-**

Tras unos segundos de análisis en silencio, acariciándose el mentón, Tony llego a la conclusión más obvia:

-Tienes idea de lo ridículamente complicado e improbable que suena eso. Simplemente es me cuesta creer algo así-

**-Difícil de creer… Lo dice la persona que creo un reactor nuclear del tamaño de un puño en menos de dos meses. Misma persona que creo un traje blindado, con fuerza sobre humana, capaz de superar velocidades de Mach 3 y que incorpora armamento pesado en menos de dos años. Claro, porque eso no suena para nada a ciencia ficción- **Comento la inteligencia artificial en tono sarcástico, al sentir sus capacidades subestimadas.

-Bueno… Tienes un punto- Se encogió de hombros Tony mientras admitía que tal vez, comparado con eso, no sonaba tan ilógico.

-Por cierto, a que te refieres con que vivo en `ambiente desfavorecedor hormonalmente hablando´

**-Vive en un ambiente rodeado de mujeres de edad similar a la suya. Esta pasando por una etapa hormonalmente inestable por naturaleza, la adolescencia, sumado a cantidades anormalmente altas de testosterona producto de un error en las nano maquinas. A todo esto se suma el hecho de que en los últimos dos años no salió del edificio central de Stark industries por estar de lleno en el proyecto, ósea, ninguna cita en más de dos años. No me sorprendería si en una de estas se lanza sobre una de sus compañeras de clase producto de su tensión acumulada. ¿Necesito proseguir?-**

Un tanto ofendido Tony, que ahora se encontraba tras el IS son una llave inglesa mientras lo observaba de forma analítica trato de excusarse:

-Oye… Que te da derecho a decir eso con tanta seguridad-

**- Sus expedientes señor**

-De verdad que tienes poca fe en mi-

**-Razones no me faltan señor-**

-Voy a estar bien… Mientras no me enoje o nada me provoque todo va a estar bien- Al terminar la frase, Tony no pudo evitar recordar a una indefensa Tatenashi contra el piso, con su chaqueta abierta, justo como en su sueño mientras le daba una imagen juguetona –"Mientras mantenga distancia con esa loca voy a estar bien"- Pensó Stark mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

Tras unas horas en las que Tony configuraba el IS y hacia uno que otro ajuste mientras debatía con Jarvis una posible solución a su problema de nano maquinas, sin llegar a una conclusión decidió que ya era hora de darse un merecido descanso; Se hiso una especie de colchón con el plástico de burbujas que anteriormente envolvía sus pertenencias para evitar dañarlas en el camino de USA a la academia, se tiro sobre ese improvisado colchón y ahí se durmió en cuestión de segundos, mientras le dejo la tarea a Jarvis de que aislara la sustancia que producía ese nivel de hormonas tan inusual de las muestras de sangre que anteriormente se había sacado, para analizarla más a fondo.

Cuando por fin nuestro cansado Stark no dio para más y cayó dormido, a eso de las 8 am. En el otro lado de la academia, para ser más precisos, en la entrada de la misma. Un grupo de jóvenes compuesto por las pilotos representantes e Ichika hacían recuento en sus maletas para estar seguros de que no olvidaran nada. Aunque las 5 representantes de la clase 1-2 lo hacían de mala gana y con una cara de enojo algunas y otras con cara de decepción. Y es que al formular su flamante plan habían dejado de lado una cosa un tanto importante…

-Bueno. Ya termine, parece que no se me olvido nada ¿Listas para irnos?- Preguntaba una Tatenashi con cara reluciente y sonrisa optimista mientras su hermana, Kanzashi, se encontraba un par de metros tras ella con la vista un tanto perdida.

…No eran las únicas representantes piloto de la academia.

-Yo también tengo todo listo- Le respondió un animado Ichika- Y ustedes chicas ¿Listas?

Ichika obtuvo por respuesta un tanto decaído `Si´. Ante el panorama una apresurada Chifuyu que llegaba a la escena les llamo la atención para que se movieran.

-Bueno bueno. Démonos prisa que tenemos que llegar a nuestro avión. No tenemos todo el día ¿Dónde se metió Stark?

Ante la mención del joven estadounidense las cinco representantes de la clase 1-2 y amigas cercanas de Ichika se pusieron nerviosas y a sudar frío.

-¡ESTA ENFERMO!- Prácticamente grito Cecilia mientras Ring la secundaba.

-¿Segura? Ayer por la noche lo vi y se veía bastante bien, un poco cansado pero nada más- Ahora era Tatenashi quien tomo la palabra poniendo a las 5 artífices del maquiavélico plan en aprietos.

-A ver que alguien me explique esto ya que estamos cortos de tiempo- Bufo Chifuyu mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca

-Fue antes de que llegaras- Salió la joven Dunois a salvar la situación –Me había mencionado que hoy se iba a realizar unos exámenes médicos con el equipo que tiene en su edficio porque últimamente se sentía algo extraño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Tatenashi empezó a recordar el incidente de la noche anterior mientras ponía cara pensativa concentrándose especialmente en lo que le sucedió en los ojos al joven inventor -…. Creo que si estaba algo extraño…

-Si es así porque no me lo notifico a mí directamente- Les dijo Chifuyu con semblante incrédulo.

Ante la pregunta que amenazaba la integridad de su plan, las chicas se miraron unas a otras con el intento de sacarse entre si con la mirada alguna idea creíble pero nada concreto se les ocurría.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió Chifuyu, ya teniendo una ligera idea de lo que podría estar pasando.

Mientras Chifuyu las miraba con incredulidad, Ichika con confusión y Tatenashi con diversión; las chicas sudaban la gota gorda para que se les ocurriera algo que no les tumbara su preciado plan. Por dicha, al parecer alguien allá arriba las a de querer mucho ya que una llamada interrumpió el interrogatorio de Chifuyu para indicar que se quedaban sin tiempo.

-A ha… si… Esta bien ya vamos en camino. Eran los de la expo, tenemos que estar allá a las 10 am para el acto de inauguración y ya son pasadas las 8. Mejor que falte uno a que lo hagan todos por irse a buscar al `enfermo´ faltante. Muévanse que vamos con retraso –Acto seguido Chifuyu se encamino a los autos que los esperaban para llevarlos hasta su avión privado.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras se dirigían a su respectivo auto pero esa tranquilidad se tambaleo un poco más al recibir la mirada de Chifuyu que las esperaba a la par de uno de los autos.

-Este asunto queda pendiente; aun no terminamos- Agrego Chifuyu antes de subir a su auto junto a Ichika logrando un escalofrió en la espalda de las respectivas cadetes.

-Creo que sospecha algo- Le susurro Cecilia a Rin

-NO ME DIGAS- Le respondió en voz alta la pequeña joven de China imitando casi a la perfección el meme de internet.

Tras esto los autos se dirigieron a un pequeño aeropuerto privado que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mini-isla en la que estaba edificada la academia. Siendo propiedad dicho aeropuerto de esta ultima.

Una vez en el aeropuerto abordaron con rapidez el jet que los esperaba, el cual ya tenia motores encendidos debido al retraso de los invitados de la expo, y arrancó en brevedad.

El viaje no fue la gran cosa, nada sobre saliente, dejando de lado un pequeño alboroto que generaron las chicas producto de una ligera turbulencia en el avión lo cual provoco que Ichika quedara en una pose que podría ser considerada un tanto incestuosa con Chifuyu, claro esta. Dejando eso aparte el viaje fue anormalmente tranquilo; especialmente para Chifuyu que esperaba cuando menos una pelea departe de las chicas por ver quien se planeaba sentar al lado de Ichika, cosa que para su dicha no ocurrió. Aunque esa dicha no le duro mucho por el incidente de la turbulencia pero bueno… Algo es algo.

Lograron llegar justo a tiempo para el acto de apertura, donde fueron introducidos en un enorme salón a todas las compañías armamentísticas, para que estas pudieran ofrecerles productos luego, una vez el acto de apertura terminara.

Los ejecutivos miraban a los jóvenes como futuras formas de promocionar nuevos aditamentos para los IS de sus respectivas compañías, pero, un par de ojos de entre la multitud de hombres y mujeres de negocios los observaba con especial detenimiento, mientras se alejaba un poco de la multitud y acerba un micrófono que tenia en el cuello de su blusa a su boca para poder escucharse mejor.

-Squall. Tengo contacto visual con los objetivos, parece ser que por lo agitados que se encuentran apenas acaban de llegar-

-Entendido. Ya cada una de ustedes sabe que papel desempeñar y el respaldo en caso de que algo no salga según lo planeado. Inicien la operación

-Entendido- Respondió la mujer de pelo naranja mientras la otra compañera suya respondió igual por el audífono en su oreja izquierda.

-Esto va a estar interesante- Agrego para si misma mientras dejaba escapar una ultima sonrisa psicópata antes de volver de lleno al papel de mujer de negocios.

Tras una hora más el acto de apertura termino según lo programado y cada empresa se dirigía a su correspondiente hangar para mostrar sus trabajos a futuros clientes y a los Cadetes Representantes.

…

…

Tras varias horas de recuperador de sueño Tony se levanto tratando de su improvisado colchón rememorando lo que había hecho.

-Ah… Las 2:30 pm… Esa siesta me hacia falta… Jarvis alguna novedad que haya pasado mientras estaba dormido- Le pregunto Tony algo somnoliento aún a su mayordomo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y daba un bostezo.

-**La expo anual termino su acto de apertura. Aparte de eso no ha ocurrido nada más**- Le notifico la IA con su voz de siempre.

-Oh… Bueno no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de ir de todas formas… Además los socios de la compañía han de haber montado su puesto sin notificarme primero con han hecho estos últimos años. Ya trabaje en la mañana en el IS un rato. Tráeme a Warmachine para ver si puedo trabajar un rato en el, creo que si le hago un par de ajustes puedo usar los repulsores de las palmas y pies como armas también-

- **Como ordene-**

Tras esto una sección del piso un tanto alejada de Tony se fragmento y al mismo tiempo unos brazos mecánicos sosteniendo las partes del Mk 02 se mostraron mientras lo ensamblaban sin el estando dentro para que este pudiese realizar los debidos ajustes y revisiones-

-Wow. Se volvió algo más grande y grueso con todo ese blindaje extra. Ahora que lo observo bien esa mini-gun en su hombro derecho se ve algo tosca en el pero bueno mientras funcione como debería no me importa- Comento Tony mientras observaba como los brazos robóticos terminaban de ensamblar las últimas partes del traje.

**-Señor, con respecto al problema de las nano maquinas…-**

-Lidiaremos con eso luego, además dijiste que no es mortal. Mientras no me altere por algo debería estar bien mientras encontramos una solución-

**-Como diga señor-**

Tras un par de horas aumentando la potencia de los repulsores de las extremidades del traje Tony se canso de nuevo y decidió irse a estirar las piernas un rato y de paso conseguirse algo de comer dedicándole una última tarea a Jarvis antes de salir de su edificio.

-Jarvis, una última cosa. Mientras no estoy afuera agrega dos espadas de alta frecuencia ocultas en los antebrazos del traje para que salgan desde las muñecas. Quiero probar ese prototipo de espada y como no encajan en el IS por ser muy pequeñas creo que aquí deberían de servir en algo-

-**Como ordene, pero no creo poder instalar la hoja entera debido al tamaño de los antebrazos-**

-Esta bien con unos 40 o 50 centímetros debería bastar, además es solo para pruebas- Dicho esto salió de su edificio en busca de un lugar donde poder comer para ayudar a reponer fuerzas.

…

…

Ichika y el resto de chicas se encontraban atareadas en la expo. Los encargados de cada compañía los guiaban en grupo a cada uno de los hangares para mostrarles a los dueños de los IS personalizados lo más reciente en accesorios y aditamentos para combate en IS con la esperanza de que alguno se interesara en ellos para así ganar cierto tipo de patrocinio.

Mientras Ichika y las hermanas Sarashiki se encontraban concentradas en lo que cada compañía les ofrecía (aunque Ichika no se mostraba muy convencido con la idea de agregarle cosas extra su Byakushiki) y mientras Chifuyu se encontraba en el hotel arreglando unos problemas de hospedaje que se presentaron al dejar el equipaje. Las 5 autoras del `StarkOut´ se encontraban algo decepcionadas, tanto por el equipo que les habían mostrado como porque ninguna había encontrado una oportunidad para poder pasar un rato de calidad con Ichika, siempre cuidándose cada una que ninguna de las demás se encontrara cerca para echar a perder la oportunidad. Aunque aún tenían esperanza de que en la noche, cuando les tocara ir a su hotel podrían tener un chance de estar a solas con el, dejando a las demás por fuera claro esta. Además recordaban que aún debían anunciar a quien le tocaría compartir cuarto con el deseado Ichika, si bien el porcentaje de `exito´ para nuestras chicas disminuyo por la inesperada aparición de las Sarashiki aun tenían esperanza.

Tan concentradas se encontraban en sus fantasías que no se dieron cuenta de que Ichika fue arrastrado de entre la multitud de negociantes por una hermosa mujer de negocios de pelo naranja para que esta ultima pudiese ofrecerle unas cuantas ofertas sobre piezas para su IS.

Una vez estuvieron un poco alejados de la multitud Ichika pudo apreciar mejor quien lo había prácticamente sacado a rastras de entre la gente. Una bella mujer de cabello naranja la cual procedió a introducirse.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Makagami Ayako y creo tener algo que te podría ser de interés- Le dijo con su mejor cara de vendedora la mujer ahora identificada como Makagami.

Ante el intento de venta Ichika se mostro algo negativo, como con el resto de vendedores que lo habían intentado.

-Gracias pero no creo querer ponerle algo más a mi Byakushiki. La verdad vine aquí casi a la fuerza- Ante la respuesta de Ichika la mujer persistió.

-Pero ni siquiera has visto lo que te puedo ofrecer, ven conmigo y te muestro el equipo, además no tomara mucho tiempo, tan solo debo conectar una maquina a tu IS para que calibre el set de expansión y en un par de minutos estará listo para que te lo pruebes-

-No gracias…- Ichika parecía no ceder –La verdad es que- La mujer lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Vamos no cuesta nada, además necesito vender algo o estaré en problemas con mi jefe. Te puedo dar algunas regalías por tu compra- Le dijo la mujer en tono sugerente

-¿Regalias?- Pregunto el piloto del Byakushiki

-Si… - Le decía la mujer mientras se desabotonaba unos cuantos botones de su blusa para aumentar su escote. Esta acción puso nervioso a nuestro ingenuo piloto –Nada más basta con que pongas de tu parte…-

-La verdad no estoy seguro… WAAA- Ichika pego un pequeño grito mientras la mujer lo acorralo contra una pared cercana y le acariciaba el pecho al mismo tiempo que bajaba su otra mano para acariciarlo por sobre el cierre del pantalón. Ichika no sabía como reaccionar. La mujer prosiguió con su `estrategia de venta´.

-Vamos… solo debes venir conmigo a mi hangar y ahí te muestro de todo lo que es capaz mi equipo también de lo que soy capaz yo- Le decía esto ultimo en un susurro al alterado Ichika erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

-Yo… ah… eh…- El pobre no sabia que hacer. Por dicha alguien, mejor dicho algunas, salieron en su rescate de una forma un tanto ortodoxa.

-¡ICHIKA!- Se escucho el grito irritado de las cinco chicas que habían observado esa ultima parte de la estrategia de venta. No se veían nada contentas.

-CHICAS- Se logro zafar de su agarre el joven mientras se acercaba a dar las gracias por sacarlo de semejante situación.

-Chicas gracias que llegaro… ¿chicas?- Pregunto Ichika mientras observaba con temor como un aura asesina las empezaba a rodear

-Te vas a morir…- Dijo Houki ahogando su rabia. Las demás parecían que iban a decir algo parecido.

-No chicas… No es lo que… WAAAAAAA- Ichika se echo a correr mientras las 5 cadetes lo perseguían dispuestas a despellejarlo.

-NO GRACIAS- Le grito Ichika una distancia algo grande ya a la mujer desconocida mientras echaba a correr por todo el hangar para evitar que le practicaran una vivisección sus compañeras.

La mujer por su parte le dedico una mirada de frustración y enojo al joven mientras le hablaba al micrófono en el cuello de su blusa.

-No salió según lo planeado. M, plan B, activa los IS no tripulados, no tengo la paciencia para lidiar con un puberto indeciso.

-Entendido, le notificare a Squall- Le respondieron por el auricular en su oreja.

..

..

Tony por fin había encontrado un bar de su agrado y entro con suma tranquilidad y se sentó en la barra. El bar tender al observarlo entrar tan fresco se le acerco para ver que buscaba.

-Que necesitas- Le pregunto con algo de curiosidad el bar tender mientras limpiaba una copa.

-Una orden de papas fritas y una cerveza helada- Le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Tony.

-Tu identificación- Le exigió el mesero mientras guardaba la copa ya limpia bajo la barra.

-Ese es el problema, no tengo aun pero si me traes lo que te digo te doy una buena propina- Le decía Tony al bar tender mientras su estomago rugía exigiendo alimento.

-No lo creo, no puedo darle bebidas alcohólicas a menores. Además dudo mucho que un niño como tú pueda darme un soborno que me hiciera cambiar de opinión- Esta declaración añgo burlona molestó un poco a nuestro hambriento Stark. Ciertamente este hombre no sabía con quien hablaba

-Oye, oye esa no es forma de hablarle a un cliente hambriento. Me discriminas porque soy joven. Además tengo 17, un año no hace gran diferencia-

-Me da igual que sea 1 año o 10, no te voy a dar lo que pides, mejor ve a algún lugar de comida rápida o algo así- Le dijo ya en mal modo el empleado del lugar.

-Y sigues con eso no soy ningún niño y el hecho de ser joven no te derecho a tratarme así. Apuesto a que si fuera a tu jefe al que le estuvieras hablando le hubieras dado lo que sea sin chistar- Le dijo Tony ya con el seño fruncido.

-Tal vez pero. Que lastima resulta que tú no lo eres así que deja de molestar de una vez y vete- Le dijo con una sonrisa prepotente el bar tender a Tony

-Eso se puede arreglar- Agrego Tony con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

..

..

Una cansada Maya se dirigía al bar que solía frecuentar con su amiga Chifuyu con la intención de tomarse una copa para relajarse un poco del stress producido por el papeleo que recién terminaba de hacer respecto al viaje de los Cadetes a la expo anual de tecnología armamentística.

Entro al bar, se sentó en la barra y le pidió al bar tender, el cual parecía algo más estresado de lo normal, su coctel de costumbre ignorando por completo su entorno mientras descansaba los ojos en espera de su coctel.

-Jeffrey, otra orden de papas y otra cerveza- Dijo la persona al lado de su asiento, cuya voz le resulto algo familiar. No estaba equivocada pues contemplo sorprendida que la persona a su lado era su más reciente alumno: Tony Stark el cual estaba muy campante empinándose lo último de una cerveza con un tazón de papas fritas casi terminado.

-Stark-San- Exclamo sorprendida la Sensei.

Ante la mención de su nombre Tony volteo y se encontró con su maestra con cara de asombro. Tony tan solo la saludo cordialmente.

-Yamada-Sensei, no sabia que solía frecuentar este lugar- Le dedico una sonrisa a su maestra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue lo único que supo preguntar la Sensei.

-Comiendo algo-

-Como te dejaron entrar aquí y como estas bebiendo si eres menor- Seguía con el interrogatorio la Sensei que no salía de su sorpresa.

-Bueno entrar fue fácil pero lo de la bebida fue un poco más costoso, tuve que negociar un rato pero después no se volvió difícil, después de todo quien podría negarle una bebida a su nuevo jefe, que mejor forma de ganarse el favor de este que sirviéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿No es así Jeffrey?- Le dijo esta ultima parte al bar tender que se encontraba ocupado mientras preparaba el coctel de la Sensei el cual le respondió con una sonrisa artificial y un tic en el ojo

-Tiene toda la razón Señor Stark-

Maya aun ponía cara de duda así que Tony lo explico un poco mejor.

-En resumen compre el bar hace poco. Ahora oficialmente es parte de Stark Industries- Termino la frase mientras se comían su última papa del tazón.

-Wow… Lo que es tener dinero- Decía la Sensei para si misma aún no creyéndolo por completo. Luego se percato de algo importante. Un alumno suyo se encontraba bebiendo frente a ella tranquilamente y ella no decía nada.

-Stark-San, No me puedo permitir que un alumno mío que aun es menor de edad ingiera bebidas alcohólicas en mi presencia-

-Tranquila Sensei no es una maña, es nada más para pasar el rato además tengo 17 y solo es esta cerveza y la otra, después me debo ir para seguir calibrando mi IS. Vamos… Como muestra de mi aprecio lo que pida hoy va por cuenta de la casa-

Maya lo dudo por un momento pero decidió que lo iba a dejar pasar por esta vez. Aun así se sentía un poco como si fuera una mala maestra.

-Stark-San. No se supone que debía ir a la expo con el resto de personas que poseían IS personal- Le pregunto la Sensei al recordar que el resto de cadetes e Ichika se encontraban allá y el también había sido convocado.

-Mmm… Yo sabia de la expo porque mi industria se dedica a eso pero no que los cadetes debíamos ir. A mi Charlotte me dijo…- Se cayo a mitad de la frase cuando por fin entendió lo que había pasado –Esas niñas caprichosas me engañaron- Dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta del engaño.

-Perdón, no escuche- Le dijo la Sensei al pensar que se referían a ella.

-No es nada…-

..

..

Con la tarde a punto de caer para dar paso a la noche, la alarma de incendios del hangar donde se encontraban los cadetes representantes sonó y el proceso de evacuación empezó. El grupo de Ichika y el resto de chicas se dirigía a una salida de emergencia cuando la mujer que anteriormente trato de `venderle´ un set de ampliación a Ichika apareció.

-Vengan ahí una salida de emergencia más cercana por aquí- Le dijo al grupo mientras guiaba a Ichika de la mano.

Tatenashi al observarla le pareció conocida pero no recordaba exactamente de donde la conocía y empezó a hacer memoria en el trayecto a la salida. Cuando por fin recordó sus ojos se abrieron de forma exaltada y se apresuro a gritar.

-Ichika-San aléjate de ella. Ella es…- No pudo terminar la oración ya que al momento de alzar la mirada esta mujer tenia encañonado a Ichika con una pistola a forma de rehén.

-Muy bien poco de niñas, si quieren que su noviecito salga vivo de esta despréndanse sus IS y láncenmelos o si no las voy a bañar a todas con sus sesos- Les grito mientras obligaba a Ichika a arrodillarse y tomaba el micrófono de su blusa para hablar, solo que ahora se escuchaba en toda la expo por medio de los parlantes puestos alrededor de esta.

-Tengo a los pilotos representantes, todos los demás salgan de este hangar y ni se les ocurra enviar algún IS para jugar de héroe, los IS tienen una señal de identificación bastante peculiar por lo que por medio de nuestros radares sabremos si envían alguno antes de que tan siquiera se acerque para intentar algo. Además tenemos IS no tripulados custodiando el espacio aéreo de la isla y también…- Antes de terminar la oración desplego su IS Arachne.

-…Esta el mío. Nada de maniobras estúpidas o este pendejo se muere.

Ante la amenaza de muerte a Ichika las cadetes no tuvieron más opción… Una a una con el dolor de su alma se desprendieron de su IS y lo lanzaron al piso cerca de Arachne. Momentos después un IS no tripulado hiso un hueco en la pared y empezó a meterlos uno por uno en contenedor especial.

-Ahora… Solo falta el tuyo-Le dijo Autumn a Ichika en forma exigente

-No me lo puedo quitar- Le dijo Ichika preocupado a la sádica que le apuntaba con su cañon .50

-No me vengas con eso-

-Es verdad intenta tu- Tras unos intentos infructuosos Autumn dedujo que el joven decía la verdad.

-No importa- Continuo –Tenemos otros métodos le dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras le mostraba un aparato blanco con tentáculos roboticos.

..

..

**_-ACTIVATION SIGNAL DETECTED- _**Se mostro con letras rojas en las gafas de Tony provocando que este casi se atragantara con su comida. Tras esto Jarvis procedió a notificarle a Tony la situación.

**-Señor se detecto la activación del IS Arachne dentro del rango efectivo de mi radar, triangulando posición-**

-"No puede ser, esta en Japón"- Pensaba exaltado Stark al mismo tiempo que el timbre de emergencia de la Sensei sonaba. Cosa que Tony no podía dejar pasar.

-Jarvis intercepta la señal del Teléfono de Maya Yamada y envíamela a mi auricular- Dijo en voz baja al micrófono en el cuello de su camisa-

**-Enseguida-**

_-_Que sucede- Pregunto Maya con semblante serio dándole la espalda a Tony

_-Phantom Task apareció de nuevo-_

-Donde-

**-Señor triangulación completa la señal proviene de…-**

**-**_La Expo-_

_-_**La Expo-**

-_Tienen de rehenes a los cadetes representantes y también advirtieron que si detectan un IS sobrevolando el espacio aéreo de la isla en sus radares los mataran. Además se detectaron 3 IS no tripulados resguardando dicho espacio aéreo- _Le dijo con voz seria la mujer del otro lado del teléfono a Maya.

-Stark-San debo irme. Apareció una emergencia… ¿Stark-San? –Tony ya no estaba más en su asiento.

A una velocidad de velocista profesional y sin perder el aliento, en parte gracias a las nano maquinas, Tony iba en carrera a su edificio mientras escuchaba por el auricular de su oreja la conversación que tenia Yamada-Sensei. En poco rato llego a su edificio

Se puso su traje especial anti-fuerza G y le pregunto a Jarvis con tono serio:

-Jarvis cuanto tardaría en llegar a la expo con una velocidad de Mach 2-

**-Aproximadamente 12.4 minutos-**

-Perfecto-

**-Señor no pretenderá ir-** Le pregunto la IA ya intuyendo las intenciones de su dueño.

-Si lo pretendo-

**-Pero si detectan su IS mataran a los rehenes antes de que tan siquiera llegue-**

-No pretendo usar el IS. Prepara el Mk 02- Decía con el ceño fruncido mientras se terminaba de cerrar el cierre del traje, un traje de tela especial ajustado diseñado para evitar desmayos y demás problemas con fuerzas G extremas

**-Señor el Mk 02 ni siquiera a sido provado en combate como para…- **No pudo proseguir Tony lo cayo prácticamente-

-Pues toma los datos de hoy como los resultados de la primera prueba de batalla del Mk 02, Punto-

**-… Como ordene-**

Tras la discusión Tony se posiciono sobre una parte especial del piso del laboratorio el cual se fragmento para dar paso a los brazos roboticos que ensamblaban las partes del Mk 02 alrededor del cuerpo. Mientras esto pasaba Tony solo Tenia una cosa en mente:

-"Por fin… Después de 2 años aparecieron de nuevo… Esta vez no van a tomar vidas inocentes de nuevo… Esta vez me toca a mí arrancarles las extremidades… Malditas niñas, me engañaron. Si yo hubiese ido hubiera identificado a los miembros al instante y no estarían de rehenes en este instante ¿Cuándo demonios pretenden entender que no pueden hacer ese tipo de decisiones basadas en algo como ir o no a solas con su enamorado a un viaje? ¡AH! Malditas ignorantes. Tengo que llegar no las pueden matar. Phantom Task no se me puede escapar esta vez. Esta vez no"-

Y con esto en mente la ultima pieza, el casco, se terminaba de ensamblar dejando ver una ultima mirada de enojo en la cara de Tony antes de que la mascara se cerrara produciendo un grave sonido metálico mientras al mismo tiempo las nano maquinas en el cuerpo de Tony volvían a reaccionar de manera anormal provocándole un enojo que iba en aumento.

Una vez los brazos robóticos lo soltaron por completo, activo los repulsores y salió de la isla a velocidad de Mach 2 con una sola cosa en mente producto de el mal funcionamiento de las nano maquinas y la imprudencia de sus compañeras:"LAS VOY A DESPEDASAR"

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Bueno gente eso es todo por este capitulo para el siguiente el tan pedido primer round: IS vs IM_

_Sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima._


	8. Round 1

_Buenas y feliz fin de semana. Al menos aqui en mi pais es viernes XD. Ante ustedes el capitulo 8 el cual, de momento, es el más largo que he creado, espero y eso no los fastidie jeje, de hecho iba a ser más largo pero me vi obligado a partirlo en dos capitulos para que les resulte menos cansado. Les recuerdo que sus comentarios, sugerencias en la forma de narración, gramatica y ortografia son bienvenidas y cualquierr otra cosa que quieran decir XD. En el capitulo 10 tengo previsto (si todo sale según lo planeado) empezar a incursionar más en las relaciones que tienen Ichika con su Harem y el Tambien con Stark el cual, como han notado, no es muy querido por las chicas. Ese lado de la historia lo he dejado de lado ultimamente. De momento les dejo el numero 8 esperando que sea de su agrado._

_Recuerdo que tanto Infinite Stratos como Iron Man no son de mi propiedad y solo los tomo prestados aqui como metod de esparcimiento. _

_Sin más que decir he aqui el capitulo:_

_._

_Round 1 (primera parte)_

_._

Una preocupada Chifuyu caminaba con una oficial hacia el perímetro acordonado del hangar en donde se encontraban los rehenes y su captora, con un semblante más serio de lo normal el cual reflejaba el calibre del asunto que estaba sucediendo, la oficial le informaba los hechos que recién habían pasado.

-Entonces ya han pasado aproximadamente 10 minutos desde que todo empezó- Le pregunto Chifuyu a la oficial en mando en un tono grueso una vez llegaron frente al perímetro de seguridad del hangar el cual tenia una prudencial distancia de 125 metros a la redonda de este.

-Así es, no hemos podido actuar de forma ofensiva dado que si detectan un IS desplegado entrando en la isla no podrían herir o matar a alguno de los rehenes, además el espacio aéreo de la isla esta siendo resguardado por otros 3 IS no tripulados los cuales están como un respaldo- Le informo la oficial superior a Chifuyu la cual solo respondió a esto con una mueca de frustración.

-Como paso algo así, las medidas de seguridad de este evento siempre han sido altas- Volvió a plantearle Chifuyu a la oficial.

-Parece ser que secuestraron y suplantaron a personas de diversas empresas utilizando su información como método para saltear nuestra seguridad. Dado que estas personas ya estaban registradas en la expo no salto la alarma- Concluyo la oficial mientras revisaba unos papeles que recién le habían llegado.

Aunque Chifuyu no lo aparentara se estaba muriendo de nervios y preocupación, sus alumnos y especialmente su hermano estaban ahí, sabia que Phantom Task mataría a cualquiera que no cooperara o fuese impedimento para ellos, no podía perder a lo que quedaba de su familia y mucho menos de esta forma, después de todo lo que paso para protegerlo y tras todas las medidas que tomo. Para colmo no podían desplegar unidades IS que entablaran combate con los captores dado que si los detectaban los mataban, estaban de manos atadas. Los más que habían logrado hacer era mantener los medios de comunicación al margen para evitar que cundiera el pánico en el resto de la isla y país, se sentía tan inútil.

Antes había logrado rescatar a Ichika de Phantom Task una vez pero ahora no podía hacer nada para ayudar sin que todos terminaran muertos, no se le ocurría nada y ante el enojo creciente producto de la desesperación y frustración no le quedo de otra que pedir, mentalmente, por un milagro.

-Pero que… ¿A dónde se fue?- Fue la pregunta de la oficial con la cual había terminado de hablar momentos antes, pregunta que saco a Chifuyu de sus cavilaciones y le puso atención de nuevo a esta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo paso?- Se acerco Chifuyu a la oficial, la cual miraba extrañada una tablet holográfica que sostenía en ese momento indicando la ubicación y estado de los IS no piloteados.

-De hecho si- Le dijo con la misma cara de duda a una Chifuyu que ya empezaba a imaginarse lo peor.

-La señal del IS que resguardaba el costado norte de la isla… Ya no esta- Continuo la oficial.

-Como que no esta. Explíquese- Le exigió Chifuyu con voz demandante cosa que logro infundir algo de miedo en la oficial.

-Como dije… Ya no esta, su señal de identificación desapareció del radar. Tal vez fue el equipo de Maya Yamada. Se les informo hace poco de la situación y dijeron que se dirigían para acá. A lo mejor se lo encontraron y lo atacaron- Dedujo la oficial mientras mantenía la mirada en la tablet.

-No lo creo- Le corto las meditaciones Chifuyu –A Yamada se le dijo que no podía desplegar su IS por la situación de los rehenes y aun así, si hubiera entablado una lucha con ese IS, tanto el IS de Yamada como los del resto de su unidad habrían aparecido en el radar. Aquí no se detecto nada antes de la desaparición del IS en cuestión.

-Entonces que paso con la señal del IS…- No pudo terminar sus meditaciones la oficial dado que un pitido en el radar indico que algo se acercaba.

-Algo viene- Dijo la oficial mientras miraba de nuevo con intriga la tablet.

-¡Como que algo viene mujer! Se más especifica, cuanto tiempo llevas en este trabajo ¿Una semana?- Le respondió ya de mal modo Chifuyu por la falta de información en sus notificaciones.

-Es que no tiene señal de identificación. Se detecto únicamente por medio del radar normal usado para trafico aéreo, y lo hiso por poco ya que es muy pequeño- Le dijo ya con más detalle la pobre militar, gracias la regañada de hace rato cortesía de Chifuyu.

-¿Otro IS?- Pregunto casi asustada Chifuyu pensando que era algún refuerzo de Phantom Task usando tecnología de sigilo; mientras se acercaba para ver mejor la tablet.

-No puede ser… Es demasiado pequeño para ser un IS, mucho menos un Jet... No, pero tiene que ser un IS, que más podría ser… De todas formas, sea lo que sea, viene en esta dirección, y lo hace MUY rápido- Término la frase la oficial mientras alzaba su vista hacia el norte.

-Atención todos- Llamo la atención la hermana mayor Orimura –Prepárense para entablar combate preventivo. Algo se aproxima hacia acá y no se ha podido identificar si es un IS aliado o enemigo. Prepárense, más no ataquen a menos que demuestre ser hostil –Sentencio la mujer de negros cabellos preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que tuviesen que afrontar.

El ovni se acerco a casi el doble de la velocidad del sonido y se detuvo, de golpe, a la distancia de 200 metros horizontalmente y 160 verticalmente de la multitud de autoridades. Inmediatamente, y aprovechando el impulso que llevaba milésimas de segundo antes de detenerse lanzo un pequeño objeto semi-circular que llevaba en una de sus manos directo a una de las ventanas superiores del hangar. Tras eso se escucho un ligero sonido metálico, probablemente resultado del impacto que tuvo el objeto con el piso o lo que sea que haya impactado y un par de segundos después se escucho una poderosa explosión que quebró las ventanas de los autos e hiso retumbar el suelo.

Sin poder identificar aun el objeto debido a lo lejos que se encontraba de las autoridades; Chifuyu decidió mandar el IS o aéreo nave desconocida al diablo para centrarse de lleno en el hangar y la explosión que se acababa de escuchar. No aguantando más y temiendo que Ichika y sus estudiantes estuviesen heridos o inclusive peor, Chifuyu dio la orden de entrada.

-Al carajo las demandas de los captores, ingresen de una puta vez. La seguridad de los rehenes es la prioridad y si los terroristas intentan algo, tengan un IS o no, disparen a matar- Mando Chifuyu a las tropas especiales que estaban un poco más atrás de la multitud. Las cuales se preparaban para convocar sus IS e ingresar con armas en mano.

A eso se disponían las tropas especiales cuando el objeto no identificado se les adelanto a una velocidad enorme sobrevolando encima de la enorme turba, que estaba lista para el combate, creando una onda sónica y dejando caer desde arriba, mientras volaba en dirección a la ventana por donde había lanzado el anterior objeto de forma circular, 4 arpones uno a cada lado del hangar. Tras esto el ovni ingreso rápidamente por el techo haciendo un agujero en este, al parecer descarto la entrada por la ventana. Los arpones, al incrustarse en el piso, se estiraron y se abrieron en forma de cruz creando un perímetro electrificado del cual se percataron cuando una soldado intento cruzar siendo lanzada violentamente hacia atrás producto de una descarga eléctrica. Si bien la descarga no fue lo suficientemente potente como para matarla si la dejo atontada y con los pelos de punta.

-MALDITA SEA- Gritaba Chifuyu, convencida de que ese IS desconocido o lo que sea, eran refuerzos de Phantom Task; el cual seguramente había llegado para evitar que entraran al hangar poniendo ese campo eléctrico.

-Orimura-Semsei- La llamo desde atrás una técnica que monitoreaba los sistemas de la expo- Esa campo eléctrico funciona con una señal de activación muy débil, si soy rápida seré capaz de desactivarlo en un par de minutos –Le dijo la técnica mientras tecleaba rápidamente en un teclado holográfico.

-Pues ya se te esta haciendo tarde mujer ¡Date prisa!- Le ladro prácticamente la Sensei de cabello negro, producto del estrés de la situación.

**_INTERIOR DEL HANGAR C-16_**

**_EXPO DE TECNOLOGIA ARMAMENTISTICA _**

**_63 SEGUNDOS ANTES_**

Autumn, con la ayuda de la tela de araña de su IS, había colgado a Ichika al revés del techo mientras se encontraba totalmente amordazado, con el extraño aparato de tentáculos robóticos intentando extraerle su IS por varios minutos sin ningún tipo de progreso, ante la horrible escena de un Ichika revolcándose debido al dolor que este aparato producía, las chicas se encontraban observando dicha escena completamente impotentes al no haberse visto forzadas a entregar sus IS para evitar que lastimaran a su amigo.

-Ese IS tuyo es bastante obstinado, ya lleva bastante rato en esto y aun no sale. Se me esta acabando la paciencia mocoso- Le hiso saber la psicópata a Ichika mientras esta se acercaba dando pasos agigantados con su IS.

-Ok se acabo- Le decía Autumn mientras le retiraba el aparato a Ichika –Esto se esta tardando demasiado –Tras esto le quito el aparato a Ichika y le dijo que volviera a poner su IS en Stand By.

Las chicas e Ichika dieron un suspiro de alivio al creer que se había dado por vencida, al ver que Byakushiki no daba señales de ceder. Salvo Tatenashi, la cual, esta declaración, le dio un presentimiento peor. Ichika proseguía colgado pero su IS ahora se encontraba en su muñeca como era de costumbre.

-Ni modo- Continuo Autumn –Haremos esto a la vieja escuela… Si tu IS no quiere soltar tu brazo… Pues tu brazo se viene conmigo- Termino Autumn mientras una sonrisa lunática se formaba bajo el casco de su IS y tomaba, con una de las garras de Arachne, el brazo libre de Ichika, en donde se encontraba el Byakushiki dormido, adoptando la forma de un brazalete.

Ante el terrible panorama las que se mostraba frente a ellas, las chicas se pusieron palidas y al sentir la impotencia en una situación en la que alguien que significaba tanto para ellas estaba apunto de recibir un castigo estilo medieval, no pudieron hacer más que gritar su nombre producto del pánico.

-¡ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Justo cuando Autumn levanto su espada de energía dispuesta a cercenar el brazo del acorralado muchacho, algo entro disparado por una de las ventanas superiores del hangar y le impacto en la cabeza, haciéndola retroceder un par de metros y soltando el brazo del joven el cual estaba con el corazón en la mano.

El objeto que la impacto rodo unos cuantos metros y se detuvo.

-Que mierdas…- Se dijo así misma Autumn en lo que se acercaba para ver que demonios fue eso. En el transcurso trato de contactar a M para que le informara si fue ella la que le envío `esa cosa´, que al acercarse se parecía cada vez más a un pedazo de chatarra. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de M y esto solo incremento su furia. Creyendo que era algún tipo de mensaje de las autoridades de afuera se termino de acercar al objeto, lo recogió para examinarlo más detenidamente, siempre manteniendo un ojo en los rehenes, por aquello de que intentaran hacerse los héroes. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos palideció al ver de que se trataba: La cabeza cercenada y abollada de uno de los IS no tripulados.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos enterado? ¡M! Que significa esto ¡Responde!- Intento contacta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al continuar analizando la cabeza artificial se percato que, donde debería ir su columna vertebral (O lo que sea que sea su equivalente en los IS autómatas), en vez de esta estaba un pequeño cilindro metálico, el cual parecía haber sido forzado dentro de la cabeza. Lo saco para ver que demonios era, tal vez el mensaje de la policía, se decía para si Autumn mientras lo sacaba con suma cautela. Cuando lo saco, lo miro, y se dio cuenta de que tenia punta afilada cual flecha, tenia una inscripción y se dio cuenta de lo más importante de todo. No era una mensaje de la policía. De hecho lo que pudo leer la inquieto aun más:

**_-EX WIFE MISSILE 2.0 MINI_**

**_STARK INDUSTRIES-_**

-Pero que putas…- No pudo terminar de exponer su duda cuando el extraño cilindro, ahora identificado como `Ex Esposa´, genero una rápido pitido un par de veces y le exploto en la mano, generando una tremenda onda de choque que se paso llevando las ventanas del hangar y los tímpanos de los rehenes de por medio.

Tras recuperarse un poco más de la tremenda onda de choque que desgarro la tela de araña de la cual colgaba. Ichika se percato que tanto Houki como Tatenashi intentaban desatarlo por completo. Intento preguntarles que paso pero recordó la explosión así que intento preguntar por el resto de las chicas. Lamentablemente tanto Houki como la representante rusa no lo escucharon ya que ellas, al igual que Ichika lo único que escuchaban era un agudo `pi´ debido al ruido generado por la explosión. Por suerte ese molesto pi empezó a disminuir cuando por fin quedo libre, siendo capaz de responder a las preguntas de las dos.

-Estoy bien- Les respondió Ichika algo mareado –Donde están las otras chicas.

Tatenashi señalo atrás de ellos en donde Charlotte y Cecilia llevaban en medio, hombro con hombro, a una inconsciente Rin mientras que Kanzashi y Laura eran capaces de caminar por si solas, tambaleándose de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Laura una vez todos estuvieron reunidos.

-Parece ser que le enviaron una bomba a esa loca con el IS de araña- Le dijo Cecilia mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para aclarar su visión. –Tratan de rescatarnos, debemos aprovechar y salir de aquí-

-Ustedes adelántense- Propuso Ichika –Yo las cubriré desde atrás en caso de que esa mujer vuelva a aparecer, después de todo el humo aun no se ha disipado y puede que se este recuperando por ahí.

Ante esta propuesta las chicas intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero Ichika les recordó que en estos momentos estaban desarmadas, sus IS no estaban y serian blanco fácil.

Tras aceptarlo a regañadientes las chicas se disponían a marchar mientras Ichika convocaba de nuevo a Byakushiki para fungir de guardián. Y al parecer le tocaría desempeñar ese papel dado que una sombra de varias extremidades se levantaba tras una nube de polvo.

-Desgraciados a donde creen que van… LOS VOY A MATAR- Una furiosa Autumn se mostraba tras esa cortina de humo con el brazo derecho de Arachne seriamente dañado y con algo de hollín cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-¡CORRAN!- Le grito Ichika a las chicas que se apresuraban a salir. Pero el aún estaba estaba afectado por la explosión. A diferencia de Autumn, el no tenia su IS desplegado cuando `eso´ exploto. A Autumn al menos la protegió su escudo AD, aunque ella estuviera en el centro de la explosión.

Inmediatamente Autumn salió disparada hacia Ichika el cual estaba listo (lo mejor que podía) para entablar combate. En eso se encontraba cuando `algo´ atravesó el techo y cayo, atravesándose entre Ichika y Autumn con una rodilla en el piso y el puño también en el piso, agrietándolo un poco y generando un pesado sonido metálico, mientras que una ligera capa de humo lo rodeaba e impedía su visibilidad completa.

La capa de humo pronto se disipó dejando ver una especie de robot (Tanto Ichika como Autumn no sabían darle una definición mejor a `Eso´) con una minigun montada en su hombro derecho y dos ametralladoras pequeñas. Una a cada lado de sus antebrazos. Unas hombreras de un metal que no sabían distinguir y fuertemente blindado.

-¿Pero que demonios es eso?- Se preguntaron Ichika y Autumn al Unisonó. Las chicas, que se detuvieron al escuchar el alboroto generado por la brusca entrada del `objeto desconocido´, se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Oh… Estuve esperando esto por un buen rato…- Se dijo Tony así mismo en voz alta mientras se erguía, más nadie lo escucho pues tenia los altavoces del traje apagados.

-¡A la mierda! No me importa lo que seas igual te voy a patear el culo- Le grito Autumn mientras que con su brazo sano le apunto con su rifle .50 y le dio un solo disparo en la frente, irónicamente en el mismo lugar en el que una bala del mismo calibre, disparada por la misma persona, le había quitado la vida a su padre hace poco más de dos años.

Producto del impacto Tony tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. Autumn creyendo que ya había matado al intruso se empezó a reír y a mofarse.

-HA… Tan dramática entrada para tan poca función-

A diferencia de su padre, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes. El extraño objeto (entiéndase Tony Stark tripulando a WarMachine) en vez de caer desplomado sin vida tiro su cabeza de nuevo hacia adelante y se quito con la mano derecha la bala aplastada que se encontraba en su frente. Dejando esta al ser quitada un pequeñísimo rasguño.

-Pero que…- Dijeron todos los presentes.

-Me toca…- Vivió a decir Tony para si.

Acto seguido, con el uso de sus repulsores se hiso lanzado hacia Autumn y le dio tremendo puñetazo en el área del abdomen que la lanzo varios metros hacia atrás de espaldas, sin darle tiempo tan siquiera de responder.

Entre tanto Ichika aprovecho para advertir a las chicas que miraban todo con cara estupefacta.

-VAMOS. Que esperen muévanse. Sea lo que sea esta cosa si intenta hacer algo también me encargo de ello. Vamos muévanse rápido. Nada más miren como esta Rin- Tras el regaño las chicas esprintaron hasta la salida mientras Ichika volvía a dirigir la mirada al extraño intruso que se encontraba ahora sobre Autumn dándole soberanos golpes mientras el resto de su escudo se terminaba de agotar.

-"De verdad la piensa matar"- Se dijo mentalmente Ichika mientras observaba como ese extraño intruso golpeaba sin piedad a la aturdida miembro de Phantom Task, al mismo tiempo que la alarma de Arachne de energía baja empezaba a sonar.

-Maldición no me puedo quedar simplemente a ver esto- Seguía el joven Orimura con su meditación cuando un disparo laser de color azul ingreso por el agujero del techo impactando en la nuca a Stark, sembrándolo violentamente de cara contra el piso.

-Lamento el retraso. Este `intruso´ interfirió nuestra comunicación y no pude ser capaz de saber que sucedía- Se disculpo con voz neutra una piloto en un IS blanco con ligeros diseños azulados.

-¡M! No te necesito… Tengo todo… bajo control- Le respondió sin aliento Autumn a la tal M.

-A decir verdad parece todo lo contrario, tu IS esta dañado y la energía casi agotada, no pongas en riesgo la misión por tu orgullo. Los otros 2 IS no tripulados vienen en camino para dar apoyo. Fue decisión de Squall-

-Hmp…- Bufo la piloto de Arachne mientras se levantaba y volaba hacia el lado de la tal M, la cual estaba suspendida un par de metros por encima del agujero del techo.

-Ya tenemos varios IS, dejemos al Byakushiki para después- Continuo M, dándole una sonrisa malévola a Ichika el cual solo miraba la situación sin entender ni J.

-Eso también es decisión de Squall- Agrego M al ver que Autumn no puso cara de cooperación.

-Esta bien… Nos volveremos a ver mocoso- Le grito Autumn al extrañado Ichika dándole la espalda para emprender la retirada junto a M. Cosa que no pudieron realizar ya que una ráfaga de balas de grueso calibre las alcanzo desestabilizándolas.

-Y ahora que- Rugió Autumn claramente cansada del asunto.

Desde abajo Stark se lanzo hacia ellas lanzando una ráfaga ininterrumpida de balas desde su minigun. M le lanzo varios disparos laser los cuales ni siquiera se molesto en esquivar dejando que el blindaje del traje realizara su trabajo.

-"¿Pero como? Le di un impacto directo… Estoy segura de que no tiene activado ningún campo AD"- Pensaba M mientras seguía disparando.

Stark por su parte tenia tantas ganas de desmembrarlas que ni siquiera pensaba en si recibiría mucho daño o no con sus disparos y las tackleo con la fuerza de sus repulsores , llevándose a rastras hacia arriba a una en cada brazo.

-Dije que me toca A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Grito Stark mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia el piso, cayendo con ellas provocando un cráter de tamaño considerable.

Chifuyu que se encontraba preguntando a las chicas que sucedía haya adentro miro con asombro como los dos IS de Phantom Task salían embestidos hacia el cielo para cambiar de dirección rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

-¡DESPEJEN LA ZONA!- Grito Chifuyu mientras corría, al igual del resto de personas para evitar ser aplastados.

Al haber tocado tierra Autumn, no dándose por vencida decidió dispararle con el rifle .50 pero Tony, en un rápido movimiento se lo quito y le dio un golpe con este en la cabeza cual bate de beisbol, lo cual provoco que Autumn intentara darle un puñetazo. Tony rápidamente lo detuvo con su mano derecha abierta haciendo una especie de puje entre los dos. La pelea de fuerzas no duro mucho ya que Tony activo los rayos repulsores de su mano y le exploto restante brazo a Arachne dejando al IS sin brazos y con la energía de reserva.

M, usando el una espada de luz intento cortarlo desde atrás, pero Jarvis lo salvo de esa.

-**Señor, se detecta un enemigo a su espalda-**

-No lo creo M…- Volvió a hablar Tony mientras se agachaba par evitar la tajeada que le hiso M impactando así a Autumn que se encontraba tratando de dar pelea a Tony en frente de este.

-Mierda- Chillo M al darse cuenta de su error pero no tuvo más tiempo para lamentarse ya que la mano derecha totalmente abierta de Tony/WarMachine la agarro por encima del casco de su IS en donde esta su cara. Con la mano Izquierda agarro a Autumn de la misma forma e hiso las cabezas de las dos sembradas contra el piso generando un poderoso estruendo seguido de un crujido al final, producto de la mascara de Autumn que se fisuro debido al excesivo daño.

Una vez la cabeza de ambas estuvieron contra el piso y sin soltar su agarre Stark procticamente grito:

-Ahora si… Esto es algo llamado KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….-

Y mientras gritaba y las mantenía de cara contra el piso, activo los repulsores de su espalda y salió a una velocidad sorprendente contra una línea de hangares mientras los atravesaba y llevaba a las miembros de Phantom Task todo el trayecto de cara contra el piso por casi 400 metros, destruyendo las paredes de unos 6 hangares y levantando tras de si una densa fila de polvo.

Una vez atravesó los hangares freno en seco usando los repulsores de sus pies y con el impulso que llevaba las alzo y las hiso chocar, cabeza contra cabeza, destruyendo por completo el casco de Autumn y parcialmente el de M, más no lo suficiente como para exponer su rostro por completo. Luego las dejo caer y se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia a Autumn la cual ya no tenía energía en su IS y se desactivo volviendo a su forma de Stand By, dejándola por completo desprotegida usando el traje de negocios que había utilizado antes para infiltrarse.

**-Señor, dos IS más vienen desde atrás para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo-**

Esta vez la advertencia de Jarvis no llego a tiempo y los dos IS autómatas restantes lo atacaron por la espalda de forma efectiva, con lanzas de energía, tirándolo unos diez metros lejos de los abatidos miembros de Phatom Task.

-Ah… No importa- Decía Stark mientras mantenía un ojo cerrado por el golpe –Van a terminar igual que el otro. ¿Ah? Y eso… Jarvis has zoom digital en lo que tiene en la espalda el IS de la derecha- Ordeno Stark, al percatarse de un pequeño contenedor metálico con forma extraña que llevaba uno de los IS a sus espaldas a forma de mochila.

**-Señor, es un contenedor de seguridad especial para transporte de IS en modo de hibernación- **

**-**Que extraño, nunca había visto uno así. Pero bueno eso explica porque las chicas no estaban usando sus IS. Ya se los quitaron… Bueno nada más se lo tengo que arrancar y devolverlo, no- Decía ya más calmado al percatarse que había que encargarse de algo más-

-Jarvis, activa el software de emulación de campo AD. Vamos a ver si puedo prolongar la duración del blindaje con eso. Esos golpes de esos IS no tripulados son bastante fuertes- Le ordenaba Stark a Jarvis mientras que los IS, haciendo uso del Rapid Switch, desaparecieron sus lanzas y materializaron en su lugar dos enormes y pesados rifles de asalto, apuntando con estos a Stark. Una luz azul claro, casi blanca, se encendió detrás del hombro izquierdo del traje War Machine y desplego un escudo invisible igual al de los IS.

-Espero que este adaptador de AD funcione, al menos por un rato- Inmediatamente después empezó a esquivar velozmente los disparos de los IS enemigos en el aire, mientras, les devolvía el fuego con las balas de su minigun

..

..

Entre tanto Stark mantenía combate con los IS de Phantom Task, Chifuyu intentaba contactar con Yamada para ver cuando diablos llegaría, intentando de paso recuperarse del impacto que genero War Machine al estrellarse contra el suelo cerca de ellos conjunt Autumn.

-¡YAMADA! Esto es una zona de guerra y las cadetes no tienen sus IS, el único con IS es Ichika y no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear. De no ser por lo que sea que acaba de llegar ya Phantom Task se hubiera escapado- Le informaba a Maya y su unidad la situación la hermana mayor Orimura, mientras, las chicas trataban de despertar a la aún inconsciente Rin.

-Estamos a punto de llegar, ETA 2 minutos- Le respondió la Sensei de cabellos verdes- Dennos datos más detallados de la situación, especialmente del objeto no identificado ya que aun no sabemos si es hostil hacia nosotros también. Puede que sea un IS descontrolado que nos ataque a nosotros también una vez nos acerquemos.

Ante la petición de la mujer de gafas Chifuyu se cayo un momento, no sabia a ciencia cierta que era el famoso objeto, ni siquiera lo había visto.

-Niñas- Se dirigió a las cadetes mientras tapaba el micrófono de su teléfono con una mano –Ustedes estaban ahí cuando esa cosa entro ¿Qué es exactamente?

Charlotte fue la primera en responder: -No estoy segura… había mucho humo y polvo, además era muy pequeño, parecía del tamaño de una persona.

-Tiene razón- Continuo Cecilia –Era del tamaño de una persona, y parecía ser capaz de tener varias armas a la vez de diferentes rangos de alcance. Todas equipadas al mismo tiempo.

-Como puede ser…- Exclamo Chifuyu. Intento preguntar a las demás pero obtuvo respuestas similares, ninguna concisa.

-Ichika- Se dirigió a su hermano que las resguardaba con su Byakushiki, frente al auto tras el cual se encontraban cubiertas –¿Puedes ver lo que pasa en el campo de batalla?

-Si. Pero están muy lejos, no puedo diferenciarlos unos de otros.

-Pues usa los zoom digitales del Byakushiki hombre- Exclamo fastidiada Chifuyu

-Oh cierto. Dejame ver… ¡Si! Los veo-

-Que esta pasando-

-Esa cosa esta peleando contra los IS no tripulados, parece ser que la esta teniendo difícil-

-Que es exactamente esa cosa-

-Es como una persona, como un hombre, algo así como un robot no estoy seguro…-

-Que tipo de armamento tiene- Continuo Chifuyu con su interrogatorio mientras Maya le decía por el teléfono que por favor se apresurara.

-Tiene una ametralladora minigun montada en su hombro derecho, en sus antebrazos también tiene pero supongo que de un menor calibre, usa los repulsores de sus palmas para volar y atacar a forma de rayo y tiene un circulo que crea una luz blanca en su pecho.

Chifuyu le informo a Maya y esta a su vez a su unidad. Dicha unidad consistía en Maya usando su Raphael Revive 1 y tres profesoras más utilizando unidades Uchigane especialmente modificadas para combate en situaciones de emergencia.

-Chifuyu-nee, ya estoy bien. Déjame ir, no puedo dejar que esa pelea siga, yo… -Ichika pretendía irse pero su hermana lo detuvo rápidamente.

-No seas idiota, tú no tienes nada que ir a hacer ahí. Que pasa si llegas a la zona de batalla y más bien los dos bandos se vuelcan contra ti. Además no puedes dejarlas desprotegidas- Señalo a las chicas que lo miraban con expectación –Si te vas y llegan más unidades enemigas e intentan atacarnos o la batalla se extiende hasta aquí, y ellas sin sus IS podrían terminar heridas o muertas. Eres nuestro respaldo en este momento. Piensa en las demás- Le hiso ver su hermana mientras las chicas volvían a su intento de volver a traer a Rin en si la cual no daba señales de despertar.

-Pero… Si no lo detenemos puede que las mate- Ichika dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres, que yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

-"Ah. Tiene razón, no podemos dejar que mueran, si las logramos capturar vivas pueden guiarnos a Phantom Task. No podemos permitir que mueran"- Chifuyu meditaba en medio de ese caos sus oportunidades.

-Yamada…- Se dirigió de nuevo a la Sensei peli verde –Tengo un plan…

..

..

-Ah estos IS se están volviendo un verdadero dolor de muelas- Seguía Tony hablando para si mientras trataba de devolver, en una batalla aérea, los ataques.

Una ráfaga de balas de parte de los dos autómatas le dio de forma directa y provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, logrando así que se chocara de espaldas contra el suelo de nuevo.

-JARVIS. Que demonios le paso al AD- Rugió el joven Stark

**-Señor, surgió un error en el programa de emulación de software en el emulador AD Infinite Stratos .**

-¡CARAJO! Sabia que estas dos tecnologías no se iban a llevar de la mano así por que si. Jarvis intenta…-El joven fue interrumpido ya que tuvo que mover su cabeza rápidamente hacia la izquierda. Uno de los IS clavo su lanza de energía en el espacio en donde, segundos antes, mantenía reposada su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡AH MALDICIÓN! AGH…-

El IS lo tomo del cuello soltando su lanza y empezó a apretar con fuerza, logrando que el metal que protegía su cuello empezara a generar crujidos nada alentadores. Stark intento librarse de esos brazos a base de fuerza. Lo lograba pero muy lentamente.

-…Jarvis la minigun….-

Inmediatamente la minigun le apunto a la cabeza al IS que lo intentaba asfixia, disparándole gran cantidad de balas a la cabeza en un intento por zafarse de ese mortal agarre.

**-Señor, atacan desde arriba-**

Inmediatamente Tony levanto la cabeza y miro como el otro IS, el que tenia el extraño contenedor, caía en picada con su lanza apuntándole directamente a la frente. Ante lo que parecía la imagen de su muerte, Stark formulo una idea que, aunque un tanto ortodoxa le serviría al menos para no morir empalado.

-JARVIS, LOS REPULSORES DE LAS PALMAS-

Soltó los brazos del IS que intentaba ahorcarlo y los acostó uno a cada lado de su cabeza de forma rápida, totalmente rígidos y con las manos abiertas. Inmediatamente los repulsores de sus manos generaron el mismo impulso que utiliza para volar y salió disparado, pasando por debajo de las piernas del IS, varios metros contra el suelo mientras observaba al alejarse como el segundo IS incrustaba su lanza en el mismo lugar que, segundos antes, se encontraba su cabeza. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta de inmediato quedando de nuevo de frente a los IS enemigos que se abalanzaron sin hesitar contra el de nuevo, cortando la distancia que los separaba en segundos. Instantes antes de llegar otra idea le llego para intentar poner punto final a esa batalla.

-Jarvis, están activas las hojas a de alta frecuencia que te mande a instalar-

**-Si señor, solo que no sabría decir de cuanta durabilidad disponen-**

-A mi señal las despliegas- Stark junto los pies y miraba como los IS se acercaban a el a toda velocidad.

-Espéralo… Espéralo… -Cuando estaban a aproximadamente 10 metros dio la señal.

-¡AHORA!- Se alzo con la ayuda de los repulsores de los pies, hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza de los IS, de la parte inferior de sus muñecas salieron dos navajas de 45 centímetros que emitían un sonido agudo. Estiro los brazos y, utilizando el impulso del enemigo en su contra, deslizo las hojas por su cuello. Cortando por completo la cabeza de uno de los IS y dejando la cabeza del segundo colgando por unos cables, lamentablemente no pudo evitar recibir parte del ataque pero, aunque eso significara dañar el ya abollado blindaje, uso los repulsores extra de la espalda para no caerse, ya que se encontraba casi un par de metros flotando. Levanto rápidamente sus brazos y les dio a cada IS un poderoso puñetazo, en vertical de forma descendiente, por el cercenado cuello incrustando así sus dos brazos dentro del cuerpo de los IS.

De forma instantánea, y manteniendo los brazos dentro de los IS por su cuello, los cuales intentaban agarrarlo dando manotazos a ciegas, activo las ametralladoras pequeñas de sus antebrazos descargando cientos de balas en cuestión de segundos. No estando estando satisfecho con eso, y dado que los IS aun se retorcían un poco, abrió sus manos, aun dentro de esos cuerpos artificiales.

-Jarvis, los repulsores de las manos a máxima potencia ¡PERO YA!-

Para por fin poner la cereza sobre el pastel, activo, a lo más que daban, los rayos repulsores de sus manos logrando así que el pecho de los semi-destruidos autómatas explotara de forma bizarra, abriéndose en forma de flor generando un estruendo que se escucho a cientos de metros de distancia. El resultado: Los restos de lo que antes fueron IS por fin se encontraban quietos y las alas a su espalda, las cuales generaban un particular color celeste, dejaron de emitir este color, apagándose y desplomándose pesadamente contra el suelo.

Al cerciorarse de que los enemigos estaban completamente `descontinuados´, saco sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de aceites y demás fluidos artificiales, dejando que los restos de mecha que antes fueron sus contrincantes cayeran, cayeran al piso. Descendió el par de metros que se encontraba levitando, dio un suspiro de alivio y alegría al haberse librado de tal plaga y las hojas de alta frecuencia, las cuales aun estaban desplegadas, volvieron a ocultarse bajo su muñeca.

Tras haberse tomado unos segundos para recuperar el aliento miro el contenedor que tenia uno de los IS destruidos, se lo arranco y lo analizo.

-mmm… parece ser que aquí si están…- Hablo otra vez para así (maña de científicos) mientras lo analizaba en sus manos. Dirigió la vista hacia Ichika que se encontraba lejos observando el espectáculo.

..

..

-Ichika que paso. Porque todo se cayo de repente- Asomo la cabeza Cecilia por sobre el capo del auto para ver el estado de la situación, dejando caer la cabeza de la pobre Rin que tenia recostada en su regazo. Las demás chicas, sintiendo también curiosidad, hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Oigan! No dejen a su compañera así- Las regaño la mayor Orimura.

-Chifuyune… Chicas… Esa cosa ganó y me esta mirando en este instante- Comento el joven mientras tragaba en seco y miraba fijamente a la `cosa´

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Chifuyu, que se había apresurado a recoger a Rin cuando sus compañeras se asomaron para curiosear, la soltó también de repente al escuchar tal afirmación para asomarse a ver también, provocándole otra chichota a la joven China cuando cayó de nuevo al suelo (Eso es algo llamado KARMA).

Las chicas no lo veía bien pero Ichika, gracias al zoom de su IS lo veía a la perfección.

-Esa cosa tiene los IS de las chicas. Y nos esta mirando fijo desde hace un rato- Repitió el joven Orimura preparándose mentalmente para el combate.

-¡Viene para acá!- Casi chillo de los nervios al ver que la `cosa´ empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia ellos, generando un particular sonido, como de mecanismos moviéndose, al hacerlo.

Tras avanzar unos metros se detuvo, a una distancia en la que aun les costara identificarlo, generando expectación en los presentes, no solo los cadetes e Ichika y su hermana, también todas las fuerza de las fuerzas de la ley que se encontraban desde el inicio del secuestro se mostraban expectantes de ver que haría luego, unos con temor otros con excitación producto de la adrenalina generada por tal situación.

Tras unos segundos más, en los que esa seria mascara con esos ojos serios que emitían una luz azulada los miraba inmóvil, tomo el contendor con los IS de las chicas y como si fuera una bola de beisbol lo lanzo en un tiro directo y fuerte hacia Ichika el cual lo atrapo por puro instinto. Momentos después se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el cráter donde se encontraban los miembros de Phantom Task.

-Esos… Son los IS… Pero… ¿Por qué los devolvió?- La cara de la representante de Alemania, Laura, mostraba una incertidumbre hasta ese momento nunca antes vista por sus compañeros.

-Entonces si no quiere nuestros IS ¿Qué busca?- La menor de las Shinonono tomó la palabra.

-¡VA TRAS ELLAS!- Grito Chifuyu al darse cuenta del peligro que corría su plan al mismo tiempo que miraba el cráter con Autumn y M adentro.

..

..

Stark se encontraba a la orilla del cráter, en el centro de este M y Autumn se encontraban noqueadas. La única que parecía dar señales de despertar pronto era la tal M.

-Tranquilas. No estoy aquí para matarlas, no tengo la sangre lo suficientemente fría, bueno… al menos no aún. Lo que vine a hacer es probarlas. Y a sacar a mis compañeras e Ichika del aprieto. Aunque debo decir que no me esperaba que los IS pegaran tan fuerte- Contemplo su abollado traje, con alguna que otra abertura en el metal producto de los ataques cortantes de los autómatas.

-Ustedes me van a guiar a la cabeza de la organización y Arachne me va a ayudar- Se acerco caminado hasta Autumn, mientras un compartimiento en la cintura de `War Machine´ se abrió y Tony saco de este un pequeño aparato. Similar a un anillo.

Se disponía a agacharse sobre Autumn para colocárselo cuando un disparo dirigido a su mano lo exploto.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDAS!- Tony alzo la mirada y pudo contemplar a su otra maestra: Maya Yamada, enfundada en su IS mientras le apuntaba con su rifle de francotirador al mismo tiempo que parecía hablar por el comunicador de su Raphael Revive con alguien. Tras ella se aproximaban otras 3 unidades que pudo identificar maestras de la academia debido a los Uchigane que utilizaban.

**-Señor, se detectan otras 4 unidades IS acercándose-**

-¡A LA HORA QUE LO DICES! Más importante aún conéctame con la línea de Maya Yamada. Quiero saber que planean.

**-De inmediato-**

Tras un poco de interferencia, Stark pudo escuchar la voz de una ajetreada Chifuyu dictándole instrucciones a Maya.

-… Que no ataque… … ¡REPITO! Que no ataque a los miembros de Phantom Task las necesitamos vivas. Esa cosa esta aquí por ellas y parece que va por sus cabezas. No dejen que las mate-

-¡AH MALDITA SEA! No estoy aquí para matarlas, si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera echo ¿Cuál es su problema?- Stark se quejo. Una última orden de Chifuyu lo puso a la defensiva.

-Si tiene la oportunidad captúrenlo. Tenemos que analizar lo que sea esa cosa. Además si es un IS podremos extraerle el núcleo-

-¡OH! Eso si que no. No ven que yo no soy el enemigo… DAAAAAAAHHHHH…- Un golpe por la espalda lo hiso caer de frente arrastrándose unos cuantos metros-

-¡No las mataras!- Ichika, en un arrebato de heroísmo, ataco por la espalda a Stark para `salvar la situación´

Luego de ese ataque, Tony se reincorporo rápidamente pero Ichika lo agarro por la espalada para inmovilizarlo.

-QUE TAN IDIOTA PUEDES SER, NO SOY EL ENEMIGO- Gritaba Stark más nadie lo escuchaba puesto que sus altavoces se encontraban apagados.

Aprovechando el alboroto generado por la situación, M, que se estaba haciendo la noqueada aprovecho el descuido. En tiempo record tomo a su compañera caída, dejo caer un explosivo al piso y salió disparada con toda la velocidad que su Sylent Zephyrus le podía dar con la energía que le restaba mientras el explosivo detonaba generando una densa nube de polvo.

-MIERDA, SE ME ESCAPAN- Tony se zafó del agarre de Ichika y se disponía perseguirlas. Pero un nuevo disparo lo volvió a tumbar.

-¡EQUIPO YAMADA! Persigan esos miembros, no las dejen escapar. Las cadetes ya recuperaron su IS nosotros detendremos al objeto no identificado. ¡Apresúrense!- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Orimura Sensei dirigiendo la operación, mientras el golpeado Tony se levantaba para ver quien lo ataco esta vez.

-Entendido- Respondió la Sensei de verde cabellera y se retiro a perseguir a los fugitivos con su unidad.

-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberles devuelto sus IS… Chicas- Tony bufo con una mueca de enojo mientras miraba desde el suelo a la autora del disparo que freno su persecución.

Desde el aire una despampánate rubia de ojos azules, armada con un IS del mismo color le apuntaba con el cañón humeante, producto del disparo que recién acababa de hacer, de su rifle de francotirador.

-Bien echo, Cecilia- Alabo Ichika a la chica británica, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

-¡AY! ¡Por amor a Dios! Tienen que estarme jodiendo- Exclamo obstinado Tony, al ver como el resto de las chicas lo rodeaban en el aire con sus armas listas para la acción. Incluyendo a una recién despertada Rin (A buena hora se le ocurre levantarse). La única faltante era Kanzashi ya que su IS aun no estaba bien configurado.

**-Señor, el traje no esta en condiciones de ostentar una pelea más contra tantas unidades IS. En especial si son IS Personales como estos-**

-No jodas… Que propones-

**-En este tipo de situaciones, lo mas conveniente seria una `Retirada Estratégica´-**

-Ósea, que hulla como colegiala asustada-

**-Prefiero mi término, suena más elegante-**

**-**Como sea… tienes algo de razón no podre con tantos con el traje en este estado. No me queda de otra.

-PREPARENSE- Ordeno Chifuyu

-Jarvis. Flashbang-

Chifuyu no pudo proseguir con sus instrucciones. Del traje de Tony cayo una pequeña bolita proveniente de un compartimiento pequeño en su muslo derecho. El artefacto, al caer al suelo, segó a todos los presentes. Aprovechando la abertura, Tony salió volando dejando a sus compañeras de clase atrás.

-¡PERO QUE ESPERAN! VAYAN POR EL- les grito Chifuyu desde abajo y todas las chicas e Ichika, en su respectivo IS salieron en persecución tras Tony.

**-Señor, parece que no se darán por vencidos- **Advirtió Jarvis mientras daba la notificación de múltiples IS acercándose en el HUD del casco.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor- Comento sarcásticamente el heredero de la fortuna Stark mientras ajustaba los alerones del traje para vuelo supersónico.


End file.
